El joven de las nieves
by otaku-xan
Summary: la libracion al fin se ha cumpldo, sus almas descansaran en paz....y al fin seran felices CAPITULO FINAL. gracias por acompañarme e n esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Tky: aquí vengo con mi primera historia de Naruto y para variar es yaoi jajajajajaj, bueno no daré muchos rodeos en este capitulo por ser el primero, seré considerada, aunque o se acostumbren, jajajja, bueno...

ADVERTENCIAS: habrá shonen ai, yaoi, violencia, de muchas cosas todo lo que valla saliendo de mi cabeza

Parejas: sasunaru!

-ABC- conversaciones

_ABC_ pensamientos

/ Cambios de escena

EL JOVEN DE LAS NIEVES

Introducción:

La leyenda nos cuenta que en las altas montañas nacían hermosas niñas de las nieves que posteriormente se convertían en las mujeres de las nieves, las cuales mataban a los hombres con sus besos fríos para así mantenerlos al lado suyo y amarlos por la eternidad, por lo cual fueron perseguidas y casi extinguidas, por lo cual la leyenda casi se perdió.

Tras largos años de mantenerse ocultas, las mujeres de las nieve volvieron a salir, pero por ordenes de su padre el Dios de la montaña tuvieron que ser mas precavidas para no ser liquidadas. En ese tiempo ocurrió uno de los sucesos mas extraños y que se dan una sola vez cada mil años, había nacido un chico, un hermoso niño de piel canela, cabellos dorados y unos cautivadores ojos azules, un niño de las nieves, llamado Naruto por el Dios de la montaña, vestía un kimono blanco de largas mangas que le quedaba a medio glúteo junto a unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, estos hacían resaltar su belleza innata de tan solo ocho años.

Todas las mujeres de la nieve lo cuidaban mucho, por ser el único niño de la nieve y ser diferente a todas ellas, el era muy feliz hasta que un día su vida cambio para siempre. Ese día en la montaña se había iniciado una fuerte tormenta de nieve, las mujeres habían perdido el rastro de Naruto, pues era muy travieso para su edad.

El estaba muy feliz jugando con los espíritus de la nieve, por ende no pudo ver el peligro que lo acechaba, si no un sonido ensordecedor y algo que atravesaba su pequeña pierna, provocándole un terrible dolor para que cayera en la nieve. Ante el apareció un ser humano, exactamente un hombre con una escopeta que le apuntaba peligrosamente a la cabeza.

-te voy a matar aquí mismo, niño de la nieve, eres mas peligroso que las propias mujeres de la nieve, todas las leyendas narran horrores sobre los pocos como tu, yo me encargare que no te lleves a nadie, por que aquí será tu tumba.

Naruto solo escucho el sonido estruendoso, pero no el dolor que había sentido con anterioridad, alzo su vista y pudo ver a un muchacho un poco mayor que el, forcejeando con el hombre que lo había agredido, el muchacho había logrado quitarle la escopeta y lo amenazaba con la misma.

-largo de aquí, hombres como tu son los que pudren a este mundo!

El hombre corrió despavorido, desapareciendo en la tormenta, el muchacho boto la escopeta y se acerco a Naruto que lo miraba incrédulo.

-no te preocupes pequeño, yo no te haré nada, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y tu?

-Naruto...y soy un niño de la nieve...

-ya lo sabia, tienes suerte que haya pasado por aquí o si no ahora estarías muerto

-y tu que haces aquí si tan solo eres un niño?

- un niño serás tu yo tengo diez años

-pues yo tengo ocho y con dos años mas eres igual un niño

-dos años me hacen mas capacitado y mas por que soy ninja

-y que es ninja?

-pues algo que ahora no te explicare y mejor déjame ver tu pierna que se ve bastante mal...como me lo temía atravesó tu pierna, pero no te preocupes yo te puedo curar, pero te va a doler un poco

-pero si yo mismo me puedo curar

-esto es diferente, así que no te muevas.

Sasuke rodeo la herida de Naruto con un pergamino mágico y comenzó a decir palabras que este no podía entender, pero tenia razón su herida se estaba cerrando mas rápido de lo que el hubiera podido y también sentía un pequeño ardor, en pocos segundos su herida se había sanado.

-muchas gracias Sasuke

- de nada y para la otras tena mas cuidado pequeño

-no soy ningún pequeño!

-pero para mi si

-SASUKE!

-me están llamando, me tengo que ir, adiós

- fue un gusto conocerte...adiós

Naruto vio como Sasuke desapareció en la tormenta, pero no vio en ese momento lo que produciría ese acercamiento si no varios años después cuando fuera un joven de la nieve...

Continuara...

Espero que les guste y pronto sabrán de mi, y de la actualización...dejen rewies...Sayonara!


	2. villa Konoha

Bueno aquí vengo de nuevo, con el segundo capitulo de esto, espero que les guste, pronto actualizare lo demás, es que bajar anime me esta absorbiendo el tiempo, espero pronto actualizare espero hacerlo pronto, bueno tengo muchas ganas, pero, bueno daré las mismas advertencias si no te gusta el shonen ai o el yaoi...que haces aquí, solo pone atrás y te ahorras muchas cosas, bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo

**Capitulo dos: villa Konoha**

Los meses pasaron y junto a ellos los años, ya habían pasado ocho largos años desde aquel encuentro, ahora tan solo era un recuerdo del pasado guardado con cariño y para otro un recuerdo presente que lo llenaba como la primera vez.

Naruto había crecido, convirtiéndose en un hermoso muchacho de dieciséis años, al ser un joven de la nieve tenia poderes que sus hermanas no tenían, el poder permanecer por mucho tiempo en zonas calidas, era prácticamente, un humano, pues casi nada lo diferenciaba de uno. Ahora vestía de unos pescadores naranjos junto a una polera blanca que resaltaba sus ojos y cabello.

Su padre el dios de la montaña, había decidido que el muchacho no podía permanecer por mas tiempo ahí, ya que era mucho mas peligroso por su gran atractivo, lo mejor era que fuera a conocer el mundo, quería lo mejor para el, ya que su ultimo hijo había sufrido una desgarradora vida que lo llevo a una muerte temprana y cruel. El no quería lo mismo para este, el debía ser feliz sin importar el sacrificio de no volver a verlo nunca mas.

Una mañana de primavera el Dios de la montaña llamo a Naruto para informarle su decisión, este se puso muy triste por la decisión que había tomado su padre, pero debía acatarla como buen hijo que era, muy a su pesar esa misma noche se despidió de sus hermanas que lloraban lastimeramente la partida de su joven hermano, solo podían ver como se iba del lugar que lo había visto nacer y crecer, no sabia muy bien a donde iba, pero su padre tan solo le había dicho que fuera al norte a la villa Konoha ahí podría vivir de encubierto sin ser perseguido por lo que era.

Naruto conocía la fama de esa villa de ninjas su padre tendría razón, por que de ya ocho años atrás el visitaba todos los días la villa de la niebla y de vez en cuando la villa de la arena, había aprendido muchas cosas en todos esos años, lo que le había permitido sobrevivir hasta ya sus dieciséis años, el conocía la historia de su hermano l cual había padecido con tan solo diez años de un a trágica muerte en manos de una antigua civilización humana que ya había desaparecido quinientos años atrás, por la furia de su padre.

El no odiaba a los humanos, les tenia respeto, pero había un apersona a la cual admiraba a pesar de haberla visto por algunos minutos en toda su vida, Sasuke, además de admirarlo le tenia un cariño mucho mas grande que el de sus hermanas, no sabia por que, pero era feliz con ese sentimiento en su joven corazón.

Ya llevaba varios días caminando, por lo que había averiguado se encontraba a tres días de la villa de Konoha, se encontraba emocionado, pues ahí podría conocer nuevas técnicas y quizás iniciar la búsqueda de Sasuke. La temperatura alta no le afectaba como a sus hermanas, pues tenía poderes resistencia y un chakra mejor que ellas.

Le encantaba practicar todo lo que había aprendido pues todo lo hacia a escondidas mucho antes de haber comenzado su aprendizaje ninja, el había aprendido a esconder su presencia lo que era vital para poder aprender, cuando había logrado dominarla un montón de puertas se le abrieron las cuales no desperdicio.

La noche había llegado, peor eso no lo preocupaba, pues para el las noches frescas le eran muy agradables, pero solo una cosa lo mantenía en alerta, lo habían estado siguiendo por mas de una semana, a pesar de todo los rodeos que había hecho para que ellos desistieran, seguían tras sus pasos, si hubiera sido por el, había llegado en la mitad del tiempo, pero quería saber lo que aquellos ninjas querían, por que estaba seguro que como mínimo serian genins, pues eran muy sigilosos para seguirlo.

Había decidido que a la mañana siguiente se lo tomaría en serio para llegar a su destino, pues tenia planeado detenerlos cerca de Konoha, por que si quería empezar una nueva vida no podía hacerlo con aquellos tipos tras sus pasos.

El sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte y el ya había llegado un par de horas atrás a las afueras de Konoha, sus perseguidores en poco llegarían por lo cual hizo desaparecer su presencia y se escondió en espera de ellos.

Se encontraba cansado, el entrenamiento había sido muy duro, aunque lo valía pues ya se había convertido en chuunin con 16 años, pero ya le estaban dando entrenamiento para jounin, ya llevaba dos años en eso, ya era todo un joven con sus 18 años, pero aun no podía olvidar a ese muchacho que salvo en la montaña Su belleza lo había cautivado, cómo podían haber seres tan bellos en el mundo asesinados de una forma tan despiadada.

Sasuke se había convertido en el prospecto de hombre para las muchas de Konoha, era un joven alto de un cuerpo bien definido gracias a los entrenamientos , su cabello y ojos negros resaltaban gracias a su pálida piel, pero o único que no cambiaba era su ropa, desde que tenia 12 años siempre se ponía el mismo tipo de ropa, una polera azul y sus pantalones blancos, a pesar de ir contra las reglas a el eso no le importaba, pues era el único recuerdo de su familia, lo único que le quedaba, desde aquella terrible masacre que su hermano preparo, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, era frió, calculador, solitario, silencioso y lo único que buscaba era ser mas fuerte solo para poder vengarse de el.

El sol estaba pronto a desaparecer, pronto descansaría, peor algo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, varios chakras se acercaban a la villa, además un par de horas atrás había percibido un gran chakra que desapareció la técnica era excelente porque ni siquiera el a sentía ahora y eso era un gran logro para el ninja ese.

Ese chakra lo había inquietado bastante, a pesar del cansancio que lo aquejaba decidió visitar a la Hokage sabia que en esos momentos no existían grades problemas entre las villas ninjas, por en de era extraño que 5 ninjas con esa cantidad de chakra vinieran en condiciones pacificas tras el otro individuo de mayor chakra.

Con su velocidad de ninja medio, en pocos minutos llego a la oficina de la Hokage, esta se encontraba inquieta, eso descoloco un poco a l Uchiha, por que ella era muy descuidada y alcohólica, peor cuando se preocupaba era algo serio. La Hokage se encontraba contemplando la escultura de los grandes hokages, ahí sobre el risco se habían concentrado los chakras desconocidos.

Tuvo que esperar una hora para que sus perseguidores aparecieran, eran 5 ninjas, podía ser que mas que genins, peor el no podía saber, por el signo de su bandana eran de la villa de la niebla, quizás se venían a vengar por la muertes de los otros dos, pero ellos eran ninjas exiliados, por que cuando había pasado por la villa había escuchado la noticia, muchas veces había tenido que pelear para defenderse, pero esa vez tuvo que matarlos, a pesar de ser la primera vez lo tuvo que hacer, ellos habían asesinado a ninfas del agua, por eso habían sido expulsados, el no podía soportarlo, peor la oportunidad se le había dado en bandeja a pesar de que los dos eran fuertes , pero torpes.

Lo mas rápido era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, a el no le afectarían sus armas, así que de forma decidida salio de su escondite, para atacar al ninja mas próximo que tenia, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando uno de sus shuriken de hielo le corto la medula de la nuca ( jajajajaj, poder de naru-chan...XD)

Le encantaban sus shuriken de hielos, eran unas de sus armas letales, por que no eran como las normales, eran especiales, a pesar de que las normales eran un arma simple y poco mortal. El se había iniciado con las tradicionales armas, kunai, shuriken y armas de los humanos, peor en la practica era un peso para su andar, a si que con sus poderes de materializar (hunter X...XD) podía formar sus armas de hielo en cosa de segundos.

Los 4 restantes nos e habían dado cuenta de su movimiento ( ninjas de pacotilla, jajás) estaban dispersos así que era una gran ventaja para el( se cree el súper ninjas...jajás...XD...momento de estupidez de autora) desde donde se encontraba podía verlos a los 4 no había necesidad de luchar uno contra uno, peor le quitaría diversión, aunque si seguía alargando el combate solo traería problemas a la villa,a si que saco 8 shuriken, 4 para la nuca ( morid) y 4 para el corazón las cuales se ramificaban en el causando la muerte de la persona en cosa de minutos, los dos juntos podían producir una muerte en menos de un minuto, eso era lo mas sencillo y rápido parta el en ese momento ( que sangriento el muchacho..La inocencia la perdió...no, fue Sasuke...ladrón de inocencia jajajajajaaj, pero...el muchacho se las trae jajaajaj)

El nunca había usado esas armas tan letales, peor esa ocasión lo ameritaba, esos ninjas debian pagar su sacrilegio de haber matado a esos seres del agua, ahora estaba conciente de lo que iba a hacer, la vez pasada, su instinto había actuado, peor ahora seria diferente, por que venían a matarlo y el tenia que defenderse para sobrevivir ( instinto de sobre vivencia?...instintos...con Sasuke?..Me Salí de contexto jajás por el momento)

Había descartado la idea de matarlos a los 4 de una sol vez, perdería el brillo de la tortura (se le pego lo Sasuke), así que desvaneció las 6 estrellas restantes, los mataría uno por uno para atormentarlos y asegurarles que el no era cualquier cosa que cualquiera podía eliminar, estaba arto de ocultarse tras las fachas de un niño, tonto y débil, ya no mas.

A pesar de ya haber anochecido, la claridad permitía una total visibilidad, dos de los 4 se encontraban cerca de unos arbusto totalmente desprotegidos, así en unos segundos se encontraba detrás de ellos, no se dieron cuenta hasta que sintieron sus cuellos ser cercenados , sus gritos desgarradores tuvieron que haber alertado a sus compañeros.

La sangre salía a borbotones mientras los genins luchaban para parar la hemorragia, el solamente los contemplaba mientras era rodeado por los otros dos, los 4 tenían la misma cara de puercos ( cara de sakura ¡!..XD, sus rostros le eran desagradables, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, sin medir consecuencias, en menos de un minuto ambos se encontraban con la garganta y las muñecas cortadas, sus vidas se extinguirían ahí, en forma mísera y denigrante para un ninja.

Su ropa seguía intacta así que decidió asentarse en algún lugar, para la mañana siguiente comenzar su nueva vida, sin mas desapareció del lugar dejando a 4 ninjas desangrados. Desapareció en el mismo instante en que Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi aparecieron.

Kakashi era el sensei de ambos tenia 32 años, era un jounin de gran prestigio, de cabello peli-plateado (se me pego de otra historia...es que suena re kawaii) poseedor de la línea sucesora del sharingan, bastante astuto y hábil, pero muy distraído y pervertido (tendrá koi...jajaajaj prepárate...tu...tu no...El!)

Sakura era un muchacha de 17 años ojos verdes, peli rosa de buen cuerpo, bastante capacitada( por no decir perdedora ) era chuunin entrenando para jounin y su única meta era ligarse a Sasuke ( aterriza imbecil, Sasuke tiene a Naruto, que es mejor que tu, además de frontuda es idiota jaJAJAJAJA, pobre ilusa)

-creo que o es cualquier ninja-comentó Kakashi con su ojos visible preocupado- no conozco a ninguna villa que tenga shuriken de hielo, esto es nuevo

-shuriken de hielo...se derretirán-comento sakura

-si el hielo esta manipulado con chakra, se puede controlar el tiempo de deshielo, pero este no tiene rastros de chakra-analizo Sasuke

-lo mas probable es que sea una criatura, es mejor hablarlo con Tsunade-sama ella se maneja mejor en estas cosas

Así los tres partieron a la oficina de la Hokage con algunos de los shuriken de hielo, era la primera vez que se encontraban con algo así. En minutos se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage, esta se encontraba bastante preocupada al haber recibido la información del grupo 7.

-tienes razón Kakashi, es una especie de criatura semi-humana

-que!-exclamo estupefacta sakura

-yo conozco a esta criatura, se que es y quien es-hablo tranquila la mujer

-entonces es un peligro-alzo la voz Sasuke

-no, no lo es, debe haber un motivo para que este aquí y no me sorprende que halla matado a esos hombres, en un principio no reconocí su chakra, por que la ultima vez que la sentí fue cuando tenia 10 años, hace 6 años atrás.

-entonces que hacemos con el-pregunto serio Kakashi

-quiero que lo traigan vivo acá, ahí les explicare lo que quieran, necesito saber que hace aquí-exclamo la mujer

-pero no sabemos como es-expreso sakura

-bueno, debe estar un poco mas grande, pero aquí tengo una fotografía de la ultima vez que lo vi. Tenia 12 años-de un cajón de su escritorio la mujer saco una foto en ella, salía ella junto a un muchacho moreno de ojos azules y cabellera rubia, sus ojos solo reflejaban inocencia y felicidad, era una imagen un poco perturbadora, por que la belleza del muchacho era fuera de lo común, no era que el fuera extremadamente hermoso, tenia una cara encantadora, pero su belleza era la inocencia que irradiaba.

-es muy lindo- comento sakura sonrojada

-no será muy difícil encontrarlo, no hay muchos muchachos rubios aquí en Konoha-comento Kakashi

-...-Sasuke al ver la imagen había palidecido-( se hizo aire?...XD) este muchacho no puede ser el no puede

-el se llama Naruto, el lugar donde nació es la montaña Uzumaki

-que!- el grito de sorpresa había sido de Sasuke no puede ser, realmente es

- que sucede Sasuke-kun?- pregunto un poco preocupada sakura

-yo...yo...- no podía decir nada, las palabras por la impresión no salían

-tu fuiste el niño que lo salvo hace ocho años, Sasuke, tu fuiste el que se enfrento contra aquel hombre armado que intento matarlo-concluyo tsunade

-matar a un niño, quien puede hacer eso?- expreso asustada sakura

-entonces no es un niño cualquiera- expreso Kakashi

- el ni siquiera como joven de la nieve es normal...

Por que?

-por que...es el hijo del dios de la montaña con una humana

-pero eso no lo puede hacer tan especial- exclamo sakura

- te equivocas sakura, su madre no era cualquier persona, pero ella estaba...ella estaba

-que paso con su madre?- esta vez había sido Sasuke el que pregunto

- su madre...estaba muerta cuando nació...

Continuara...

Quédense con la duda jajá, muchas gracias a las personas que me escribieron este capi es para ellas!

Nos vemos en el siguiente...

S: esta loca, como puede escribir esta cosa

N.: Sasuke no seas así

S: Naruto tú no te metas, no ves que dijo que tu mama estaba muerta cuando te tuvo

-N.

S: creo que no debí contarle...


	3. capitulo 3

Hola tanto tiempo, espero que no se hallan enojado por no haber actualizado, pero aprovecho, ahora justo cuando no tengo PC, el día siguiente que llego de vacaciones, un camión se hecho el cable de el Internet, bueno eso no importa, la cosa es que actualizo...muchas gracias a todas las personas que me escribieron, se los agradezco y es para todas ellas este capitulo...espero actualizar todos los fics...

_-pero eso no lo puede hacer tan especial- exclamo sakura_

_- te equivocas sakura, su madre no era cualquier persona, pero ella estaba...ella estaba_

_-que paso con su madre?- esta vez había sido Sasuke el que pregunto_

_- su madre...estaba muerta cuando nació..._

**Encuentros extraños**

El silencio se hizo presente en la oficina durante unos minutos.

-después les explico, pero ahora vallan a buscarlo-exclamó la mujer

El grupo siete tras la orden de la Hokage, partió en la búsqueda del muchacho. Ya pronto amanecería cuando volvieron a reunirse, ninguno lo había encontrado dentro de la villa, tan solo faltaba buscar en los alrededores de la villa. Sasuke se dirigió al bosque, Kakashi a las montañas y Sakura al lago.

No tenía ganas de dormir, a pesar que ya llevaba varios días sin dormir de manera decente, su mente aún trabajaba a pesar de todo lo sucedido algo lo inquietaba, cuando era seguido, estaba seguro que eran más, por que podía sentir un chakra poderoso, pero de un momento a otro había desaparecido, algo le decía que eso le podría traer problemas, tanto pensar en eso lo había cansado, quedando dormido a orillas del lago.

Cuando despertó estaba amaneciendo, no había dormido mucho, su cuerpo se lo reclamaba, pero no sabía por que, su corazón latía con fuerza, decidió bañarse en el lago, se desvistió y entró en el agua que estaba helada, eso le permitió relajarse, estuvo unos minutos dentro del agua y salió, busco dentro de su pequeña mochila su muda que consistía en un kimono corto hasta el glúteo de color blanco con unos short naranjos, no le gustaba mucho ocupar el kimono, por que le traía muchos recuerdos, pero era lo único que tenía para ponerse mientras lavaba su otra ropa.

A pesar de su edad Naruto seguía siendo un niño, todos los problemas y encuentros desagradables durante su corta vida no habían estropeado su personalidad y forma de ser. Así que después de lavar su ropa comenzó a jugar como si fuera un niño pequeño se sentía tan libre, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo.

Alguien lo observaba de cerca, era poseedor de un buen chakra, pero no lo suficiente para que lo venciera, así que siguió como si nada jugando durante unos minutos, necesitaba saber donde se encontraba el espía , cuando lo encontró desapareció.

Sakura no podía creer que aquel muchacho fuera tan rápido, estaba segura que era ese tal Naruto, pero no creía que una criatura así fuera tan rápida, cuando desapareció, pronto se puso en guardia, pero no lo sintió hasta que una fuerte patada la mando a volar hasta la orilla del lago.

Le dolía bastante el lugar donde le habían golpeado, logró levantarse con un poco de dificultad, ahí se dio cuenta que se encontraba al lado del lago, había "volado" más de 300 metros, sin tocar el piso, ese chico era demasiado fuerte, pero eso no la iba a intimidar.

-que deseas?- preguntó una voz atrás de ella, rápidamente se dio vuelta, a unos metros de ella se encontraba el muchacho, su rostro no mostraba ni un poco de la inocencia y de la felicidad que mostraba en la fotografía, su rostro mostraba odio, venganza e incluso dolor en sus ojos azules, a pesar que su rostro no demostraba ningún sentimiento.

-tienes que venir conmigo-ordenó sakura

-y si no quiero?-preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona

-tendré que obligarte – espetó esta seria

-pues inténtalo, si puedes- manifestó Naruto de forma burlona

Sakura sin perder ni un segundo se abalanzó contra Naruto, este ni se inmutó por su movimiento, solamente lo esquivó, aprovechando su descuido para golpear con fuerza su estomago. Ella salió volando por la fuerza de la patada, quedando en el piso, la patada le había quitado el aire y le costaba respirar, pero se levantó, por tan poco no se iba a rendir.

-veo, que eres resistente muchachita, pero no seré suave contigo, estoy arto de la gente como tu- escupió con ira

De nueva desapareció, se levantó y saco una kunai, podía atacar por cualquier lado, pero sakura solo pudo escuchar una frase antes de ser atacada por miles se shuriken.

-kage bunshin no jutsu

Decenas de shurikens volaban alrededor del cuerpo de sakura rasgando su piel, la sangre salía a borbotones, intentaba bloquear la mayor cantidad con su kunai, pero de improviso un fuerte golpe en su rostro la mando a volar. Nuevamente se encontraba en el piso, el césped pronto se cubrió de rojo, por su sangre.

Naruto se encontraba en el lugar que antes ocupaba sakura, el piso estaba lleno de sangre y cada shuriken goteaba algo de sangre, con un movimiento de su mano todos desaparecieron, en su lugar levantó la kunai que ella cargaba para defenderse, pensaba matarla con su propia arma.

Sakura se encontraba en el piso, se sentía muy débil y mareada, su visión era borrosa, le dificultaba respirar, pero si se movía el dolor aumentaba, quizás moriría ahí, pero no supo si eso sería verdad, pues quedo inconsciente a la merced de Naruto.

Sasuke y Kakashi habían llegado a la zona de reunión, poco tiempo después que salieron, no se preocuparon mucho de sakura, por que ella era más lenta. Así pronto el sol de encontraba lejos de la montaña y sakura aún no llegaba, se empezaron a preocupar.

Kakashi- sensei, es mejor que vayamos a buscarla

-si, tienes razón Sasuke, a pesar de que ella es fuerte, no podemos dejarla sola si la atacan (XD)

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al lago, cuado estaban a pocos metros del lugar podían sentir un hedor a sangra bastante fuerte, cuando llegaron encontraron una pequeña poza de sangre, eso preocupó al jounin, este rápidamente observó los alrededores y ahí al lado del gran sauce se encontraba un muchacho de espaldas con una kunai llena de sangre en la mano y delante de el a sakura inconsciente en el piso el cual estaba lleno de sangre.

Antes que Kakashi alertara a Sasuke sobre el muchacho, este ya había interceptado la kunai, se encontraba delante del muchacho, pero había algo en sus ojos que no era igual, esos parecían dos pedazos de hielo llenos de odio y venganza, pero llenos de dolor.

-con que tu, también estás con ella- espetó Naruto con voz burlona

-recuerda que tenemos que llevarlo ante la Hokage-gritó Kakashi

Naruto al sentir el grito, giró su rostro para ver quién era, cuando lo vio sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y so rostro palideció, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente ante el recuerdo que volvió a su mente.

el no puede estar aquí, no puede...Tsunade-sama lo mató cuando tenía 10 años...no puede estar vivo Naruto comenzó a susurrar cosas que apenas Sasuke podía entender.

- no...Por favor...no me haga daño...por favor...no...-sus palabras eran entrecortadas y estaban llenas de miedo, Sasuke intentó tranquilizarlo, hablándole algo, pero como no sabía lo que lo estaba asustando, dijo cosas que provocaron el efecto contrario en Naruto.

-tranquilízate, nadie te va a hacer daño...pequeño-esa simple frase provocó que la mente de Naruto se bloqueara del presente y recordara un momento exacto a sus 10 años, el miedo se había propagado por todo su cuerpo, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus azules ojos que ya no eran dos pedazos de hielo, ahora sus ojos estaban opacos y solo reflejaban miedo y terror, su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente mientras se alejaba del Uchiha corriendo.

Sasuke había visto cada cambio en el cuerpo de Naruto y se asustó cuando este comenzó a llorar y sus ojos solo reflejaban puro miedo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que este ya le llevaba un buen trecho, tenía que seguirlo.

-yo me encargo de sakura tu luego llévalo donde la Hokage-gritó Kakashi antes de que Sasuke desapareciera de su campo visual.

Naruto corría y corría como un niño pequeño asustado, su mente prácticamente se había bloqueado, por lo cual su visión era pésima y cada cierto tiempo caía al piso, pero eso no lo detenía, su cerebro mantenía aquel recuerdo, pensó que lo había cerrado en lo mas recóndito de este, pero se había equivocado, estaba tan presente como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente.

De tanto correr llegó a un cloro, pero como no veía bien no se había dado cuenta, cayó pesadamente en el césped, su mente era un caos y no lograba sacar ese recuerdo de su mente, ese recuerdo le estaba destruyendo nuevamente su inocencia, no lo soportaría por segunda vez.

En pocos minutos Sasuke le dio alcance a Naruto, este ultimo se encontraba sentado en medio de un claro, seguía temblando y diciendo palabras entrecortadas, se acercó procurando que lo escuchara para que no se asustara, pero ocurrió lo contrario, Naruto se levantó asustado con todas las intenciones de salir corriendo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido, pues se le tiro encima, ambos cayeron al piso, Sasuke sobre el asustado Naruto.

El rostro de Naruto reflejaba miedo, Sasuke no estaba seguro sobre que hacer, porque rápidamente Naruto comenzó a gritar y golpearlo con toda la desesperación reflejada mientras las lagrimas seguía corriendo por sus mejillas.

-suélteme, por favor no me haga daño...yo no le he hecho nada- mientras gritaba golpeaba a Sasuke, pero eran golpes tan suaves que parecían hechos por un niño de no mas de 10 años- no me haga eso, por favor...no...Mi ropa no...Aléjese...no me toque con sus manos...

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, su corazón estaba acongojado, ese muchacho estaba sufriendo por un recuerdo del pasado e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, levantó a Naruto y lo abrazó a su pecho lo más fuerte posible, mientras Naruto intentaba zafarse del abrazo.

-despierta de una vez, es solo un recuerdo, nadie te hará daño, yo te protegeré- esas palabras habían detenido a Naruto, lentamente alzó su rostro, el cual ya no ya no reflejaba miedo si no duda.

-protegerme?...me vas a proteger...-exclamó Naruto a pesar que sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo, solo reflejaban la desesperación de creer en aquellas palabras

-si, yo te protegeré Naruto.

-pero...quien eres?-al decir esto las manos de Naruto se aferraron a la polera de Sasuke, este sintió el acto desesperado de sus manos.

-soy yo Naruto, Sasuke-esas palabras provocaron que el brillo de los ojos azules volvieran llenos de felicidad.

-Sasuke!- Naruto nuevamente comenzó a llorar, pero de alegría, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha, este sentía como su polera se iba mojando, rodeó de manera protectora a Naruto, mientras este seguía llorando, los minutos iban pasando y el agarre de las manos de Naruto iba cediendo como sus espasmos. Sasuke al percatarse que Naruto respiraba de forma lenta y pausada lo separó un poco de su pecho, ahí entre sus brazos Naruto se encontraba dormido, aún con frescas lagrimas en sus ojos que humedecían su rostro, con una de sus manos Sasuke limpio cualquier rastro de lagrima en aquel rostro que solo reflejaba paz.

Calculando por la posición del sol, era cerca de medio día era hora de ir con la Hokage, así que alzó a Naruto en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar de forma tranquila hacia la villa para no despertarlo.

Después que Kakashi había visto desaparecer a Sasuke se dirigió donde se encontraba sakura, esta tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo y su antebrazo izquierdo se encontraba bastante hinchado, no tenía tiempo que perder, así que al instante desapareció para aparecer en la oficina de la Hokage.

La mujer rápidamente revisó a sakura, tenía muchos cortes, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su brazo que al revisarlo se dio cuenta que lo tenía fracturado, con sus grandes conocimientos preparó una pasta medicinal que aplicó en todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, luego preparó otra pasta y enyesó el brazo, en dos semanas el hueso estaría como nuevo, dejó a sakura en una camilla del hospital y se dirigió a la oficina donde la esperaba Kakashi.

-que sucedió?-preguntó preocupada la Hokage

-nos separamos, yo fui a las montañas, Sasuke al bosque y sakura al lago, Sasuke y yo volvimos pronto al punto de encuentro, sabíamos que sakura se demoraría, así que esperamos, el tiempo pasó y no llegaba, decidimos ir a buscarla, la encontramos inconsciente junto a un muchacho rubio que sostenía una kunai, creo que tenía intenciones de matarla, pero Sasuke lo detuvo, yo le grité algo y el muchacho se giro hacia mi, cuando me vio, no se por que su rostro se lleno de miedo, luego volvió el rostro hacia Sasuke comenzó a temblar y salio corriendo-finalizo Kakashi

-no debería habarte mandado, soy una tonta

-por que?- preguntó exaltado el jounin

-te pareces a una persona del pasado de Naruto la cual yo mate

-y?

-ese hombre si no llego yo hubiera ultrajado a ese muchacho, pero quedó tan marcado como si hubiera sucedido

-ya veo, eso cambia las cosas

-bueno esperemos a que llegue Sasuke con el

Las horas pasaban y pronto sería la hora de almorzar y Sasuke no llegaba con Naruto.

-Kakashi, puedes traer a Iruka, necesito que también este presente

-pero porque, exclamó intrigado el hombre

-solamente tráelo, después explico, así explico una sol vez- espeto seria la mujer

Kakashi salió un poco cabreado por la orden de la Hokage, pero feliz de poder ver a su koi, llevaban saliendo casi medio años y estaba feliz con aquel chuunin, a pesar de que era un tonto vergonzoso ( Iruka) como olvidar el día en que comenzó todo, pero bueno no era momento de eso, si no de ir por el. (En otro momento hablo sobre la relación de estos dos, ahora estamos en otra cosa)

Sasuke iba caminado por la villa donde todos volteaban a verlo, unos como siempre y otros por la curiosidad que les provocaba el chico rubio que era cargado por el Uchiha, este simplemente seguía caminado, tenía que llevar al muchacho donde la Hokage, pero cuando se encontraba frente a Ichiraku apareció Iruka.

-hola Sasuke-saludo animado el chuunin

-hola Iruka-sensei-respondió mas animado el muchacho

-quien es este muchacho-preguntó curios el adulto

-es el chico que asesinó a los 5 ninjas a las afueras de la villa...además atacó a sakura, por equivocación ( atacala!)

-por que no lo despiertas?

-para que?

-quiero conocerlo, es que me recuerda a alguien, por favor

-Esta bien

Sasuke junto a Naruto e Iruka se fueron a sentar a un banco de la plaza, ahí suavemente Sasuke intento despertar al joven, después de varios intentos Naruto comenzó a abrir sus azules ojos, cuando vio a Sasuke a su lado, se tiró sobre el, botándolo al piso.

-Sasuke! Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte y...yo...pues...AY! Lo siento...no quise tirarte al piso-en ese mismo momento se levanto y se sonrojo notoriamente

-bueno no importa, te desperté para que conocieras a Iruka-sensei el cual te quería conocer-exclamó para que el muchacho no se sintiera incomodo.

Naruto se volvió hacia donde le indicaba Sasuke, ahí se encontraba un joven de no mas de 28 años, cabellera castaña, piel morena con una curiosa cicatriz en la mitad del rostro y unos ojos muy simpáticos que lo miraban con asombro.

-hola Iruka-sensei-exclamó alegre el muchacho

-valla, eres idéntico a un viejo amigo...mucho gusto, yo fui el maestro de academia de Sasuke

Así comenzaron una animada conversación, pasaban los minutos y Naruto e Iruka sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Iruka los invito a comer y Sasuke se olvido del asunto con la Hokage. La tarde ya había pasado y se encontraban nuevamente en la plaza muy animados cuando ante ellos apareció Kakashi tras su típico pluf. Naruto al verlo se escondió tras Iruka asustado, el cual solo veía con ojos perplejos la reacción del muchacho con su koi.

-al fin los encuentro, pensé que jamás regresarían Sasuke, se supone que tenias que traerlo luego...y este muchacho...

-Kakashi por que este muchacho te tiene miedo- pregunto intrigado Iruka

-pues me confundió Iruka, el hombre que el cree que soy murió, por que lo mato tsunade...oye, Naruto yo me llamo Kakashi y cuando te atacaron yo me encontraba a cientos de kilómetros, tenía solamente 26 años, quién te atacó tenía mas de 40 años por eso tenía el cabello gris, mi cabello es plateado, desde que nací, además a mi me gusta este de acá-Kakashi se refería a Iruka que se sonrojo completamente ante el comentario.

Naruto se dejo ver un poco para poder mirar bien a Kakashi, pasados unos minutos, salió completamente sonrojado pidiendo disculpas.

-lo siento Kakashi-sensei, es que no vi bien, vi su cabello y me asuste, no volverá a suceder-se excuso avergonzado el muchacho

-bueno, no importa, pero ahora tenemos que ir donde la Hokage, tu también Iruka...no se por que, pero la Hokage, nos va a contar algo sobre Naruto, mejor vamos, pronto anochecerá y no he dormido desde ayer y quiero dormiré acompañado-nuevamente Iruka se sonrojo ante el comentario.

Los cuatro hombre se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage, la noche ya se había hecho presente y ya se encontraban en la oficina, tres de los cuatro hombres presentes se impresionaron que el lugar no despidiera olor a alcohol, cuando entraron la habitación estaba oscura y no podían ver a excepción de uno.

-baa-chan-Naruto a pesar de la oscuridad podía distinguir perfectamente la silueta de la Hokage

-pensé que nunca volvería a verte...Sasuke a donde te fuiste?

-bueno yo...-no sabía como excusarse ante la Hokage

- ni importa, siéntense, que tengo mucho que contar, solo ustedes sabrán la verdad completa sobre Naruto, pero nadie puede saber que una parte de el, es de un ser de la nieve, bueno les contare...todo comenzó...

Continuara...

Quédense con la duda...Jojojj que mala soy...mi mano me duele, mas encima por que en mi primer día de vacaciones me llego le media piedra en la muñeca, así uno no puede salir a vacacionar...esperen el próximo capitulo, ya lo tengo pero todavía no lo traspaso...jajaja

Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo acá...jajá jajá...la gran continuación...XD, pero ahora respondo los rewies...ojala que les guste este nuevo capi...comienza el sasunaru, pero suavemente , con las mismas advertencias de siempre...shonen ai...próximo yaoi...si no te gusta largo de aquí, me harás un favor...bueno menos charla y mas acción...

**Maca-chan15**: pronto comienza el sasunaru XD y gracias que bueno que te guste la historia

**Amazona Verde**: pues quien sabe en el Proxy capi todo puede pasar, y que bueno que leas hormonas de una kyuubi, jejeeje, pues Naruto no atacaba, pues estaba asustado, quien no si cientos de hombres te persiguen para hacer "eso"...es raro XD

**Fatima-san**: hola de nuevo que bueno que sigas este también, de nuevo digo que me siento honrada... tienes razón, simplemente en el anime hay partes que se ve muy chulo, pero a veces uno tiene ganas de golpear al dibujante XD, pero en los doujinshu si que se ve kawaii (tengo mas de 46 doujinshi.Algunos suaves, pero cuantos!) ! Además sakura todavía no despierta y i quiera se cuando, pero eso si, tendrá poco protagonismo...solo...frustración, por que la chica me cae, mal...y gracias por darme ánimos!

**Mistinsid**e: claro...acá empieza el sasunaru, se gesta de a poco, pero a esta el amor en sus corazones...XD...amor...( me pregunto como puedo escribir tanto amor si nunca me he enamorado, pero tan solo basta hacerlo de corazón, pos alguien en mi flog me puso, por lo que escribió ahí, que estoy enamorada XD cuando? Y de quien que no me enteré?)

**Kandara**: aquí viene espero que te guste!

**Kasumi-chan**: si, aquí Naruto es mas tierno y...kawaii, aunque en las serie lo es, espero que este capitulo te guste

ADVERTENCIA: SHONEN-AI...FUTURO YAOI...ASI QUE HOMOFOBICOS...LARGO!

QUE HACEN AQUÍ?...PUES ESPERAN MI FIC...ACA VA...

_Los cuatro hombre se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage, la noche ya se había hecho presente y ya se encontraban en la oficina, tres de los cuatro hombres presentes se impresionaron que el lugar no despidiera olor a alcohol, cuando entraron la habitación estaba oscura y no podían ver a excepción de uno._

_-baa-chan-Naruto a pesar de la oscuridad podía distinguir perfectamente la silueta de la Hokage_

_-pensé que nunca volvería a verte...Sasuke a donde te fuiste?_

_-bueno yo...-no sabía como excusarse ante la Hokage_

_- ni importa, siéntense, que tengo mucho que contar, solo ustedes sabrán la verdad completa sobre Naruto, pero nadie_ puede _saber que una parte de el, es de un ser de la nieve, bueno les contare...todo comenzó..._

**Verdades y comienzos...**

"Hace 16 años atrás vivía una bestia muy poderosa a la cual toda Konoha temía, el kyuubi de nueve colas, era un ser que si hacia oscilar sus colas provocaba terremotos y tsunamis, en ese momento el cuarto Hokage, Yondaime-sama estaba felizmente casado con una de las ninjas mas bellas de Konoha, Yukime. Ambos eran jóvenes y vivían felices, pero su felicidad fue destruida por la llegada del kyuubi, en ese entonces Yukime estaba embarazada de 4 meses.

El kyuubi había arrasado con gran parte de las tierras de Konoha, sin llegar a la aldea, la ultima barrera de protección era Yondaime-sama, pero el no iba solo, estaba junto a su mujer, la cual había aceptado la misión de proteger su villa, para salvar la aldea, el cuarto uso una técnica prohibida que le quitó la vida como precio por utilizarla, el cuarto encerró al kyuubi dentro del bebe que esperaba la descendiente de la familia Auki, ella no soportó la muerte del amor de su vida, así que llena de tristeza partió lejos de Konoha, con su hijo en sus entrañas, desde entonces nunca mas se supo la suerte de la esposa del cuarto y su primogénito."

-no sabía eso Hokage-sama-exclamó sorprendido Iruka

-desde entonces muy pocos han conocido esa historia, pero eso era solo lo que se conocía acá en Konoha, yo descubrí el resto de la historia y se las voy a contar a ustedes, por eso oculte la identidad de Naruto.

-por que nosotros?-preguntó Kakashi con su ojito visible serio

-por que Sasuke salvó al muchacho y su familia también esta involucrada, Iruka y Kakashi, por que eran amigos del cuarto, que por cosas de los otros Hokages se les negó la verdad y tu Naruto...bueno, mejor sigo con toda la historia, para que tu mismo descubras tu verdadero pasado...

"Yukime viajó a la montaña que se encuentra al sir de Konoha, la cual es conocida como la montaña "corazón de hielo", ese es su verdadero nombre, Naruto lleva su apellido por otra razón. Ella ya llevaba algunos meses cuando llegó a la montaña, tenía 8 meses de embarazo, pero eso no la detuvo, quería reencontrarse con su tatarabuelo, quien no era otro que el dios de la montaña. Yukime era descendiente de una mujer de la nieve, con el paso de las generaciones se hicieron más resistentes al clima de los valles, como sus peligrosos poderes se ocultaron, a esa familia se le denomino yyuki"

"Tras la muerte de su marido, Yukime no se encontraba ni física ni sicológicamente bien, así que sola un día se interno en las montañas, desde ese día nadie la volvió a ver viva, ella ese día no resistió en su condición el clima de la montaña, por lo cual murió aún con la criatura en su interior, pero el pequeño no murió. El dios de la montaña al ver el dolor en la pobre mujer se compadeció de la criatura, protegiéndola y ayudándola a terminar su desarrollo dentro de su ya fallecida madre, al mantener dentro de la madre, el dios de la montaña despertó el poder oculto del muchacho, cuando este nació, se ocultó la verdad de su nacimiento, haciéndole creer algo que no era cierto, entregándole un pasado y un entorno que no le correspondían, así este niño creció hasta que lo conocí 6 años atrás y que ahora se encuentra con nosotros..."

Tsunade sabía que Naruto se impactaría con la verdad, pues ya era hora de saberlo y esa misión se la había encargado el Dios de la montaña, el que a pesar de considerar a Naruto como un hijo no podía ocultar el verdadero pasado y futuro del muchacho, era su derecho saberlo.

El silencio en la oficina se hizo presente, cada persona se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos, unos más dolorosos que otros. Cada uno de ellos fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los sollozos del más pequeño.

-yo...yo nunca me sentía completo con mis hermanas allá en la nieve, nunca comprendí su sobreprotección, tampoco la diferencia que tantos nos alejaba físicamente las capacidades que ellas no poseían...siempre...me sentí diferente, a pesar de ser feliz con ellas siempre me sentí excluido yo nunca fui parecido a ellas, yo era de carne y hueso, mientras ellas eran cristales de nieve...nunca quise decirles que me sentía más cómodo cuando visitaba las villas ninjas, cuando me encontraba cerca de los humanos...que ingenuo fui...soy un entupido!- Naruto salió corriendo de la oficina mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Todos se levantaron para ir a buscarlo, pero la Hokage no se los permitió, si no los obligo a sentarse nuevamente.

-el solo necesita estar solo, no saldrá de este edificio, además les prometí que eles contaría toda la verdad sobre Naruto y la relación que tiene con Sasuke

"Como se habrán dado cuenta Naruto, es hijo del cuarto Yondaime-sama, por eso tiene ese apellido, pero ya todos se han dado cuenta de eso, ahora me remontaré a 6 meses antes del ataque a Konoha, e ese entonces Sasuke contaba con tan solo 1 año de vida y su hermano Itachi con 7. Los Uzumaki junto a los Uchiha mantenían una estrecha relación de amistad y alianza, en esos momentos para estrechar la alianza y la amistad los Uchiha comprometieron a su hijo menor con el primogénito que naciera por parte de los Uzumaki, el tiempo pasó y se enteraron que Yukime-sama estaba embarazada, pero la alegría poco duró , pues tiempo después ocurrió lo del kyuubi y la desaparición del la mujer, los Uchiha desolados por la desgracia de los Uzumaki, comenzaron a buscar a Yukime por todos lados, así durante 9 años no encontraron nada. Ya habían perdido la esperanza cuando les llegó cierta información sobre el avistamiento de una mujer de las mismas características tiempo atrás en las montañas, en ese momento fue Sasuke, Itachi y su padre se dirigieron a la montaña, ahí Sasuke salvó a su "prometido" sin saberlo, desde ese mismo momento alguien comenzó a corroer el corazón del joven Itachi, el cual dos años después eliminó prácticamente a todo indicio de su clan, solo quedó Sasuke el cual se llenó de odio a su hermano aún existía una pequeña luz, pues el por tener habilidades mas desarrolladas había caído bajo la manipulación que le lleno la mente y el corazón de odio y rencor sin fundamentos convirtiéndose simplemente en una marioneta, el sigue siendo lo mismo, la marioneta del hombre que destruyo su vida, pero todo fue ocasionado por que Sasuke se había encontrado con el otro pequeño, el cual tras esa facha de joven de la nieve, escondía algo más peligroso y terrible el kyuubi de nueve colas, el hombre que manipulo a Itachi descubrió el secreto y temió que cuando crecieran Naruto y Sasuke unieran sus fuerzas para destruirlo, así planeo la muerte del clan Uchiha, pero este nunca espero que su marioneta dejara vivo a su principal objetivo, Sasuke"

"Cuando ocurrió la matanza del clan Uchiha yo me encontraba de viaje en el "corazón de hielo" en sus alrededores conocí a Naruto, si no hubiera llegado el pobre abría sido abusado sexualmente y asesinado por unos ninjas exiliados de la villa del sonido. Naruto contaba con tan solo 10 años, desde ese instante se formó una relación maternal hasta que partí dos años después, tras haberle enseñado todo lo que sabía para ser genin, incluso cuando partí, lo convertí en ninja de Konoha, el tan solo me dijo que se haría fuerte como Sasuke, pues mientras lo conocí de lo único que hablaba era del muchacho que lo había salvado del cazador. Cuando me despedí de Naruto no parti de inmediato a la villa, si o fui a la montaña donde habitaba el dios de la montaña, pues sabía que Naruto no era un ser sobrenatural, ahí me contó la verdad sobre el muchacho y los planes que el tenía para el desde que yo llegue

Desde ese momento supe que Naruto vendría a Konoha, por una falsa causa y ahí yo le rebelaría su pasado y el verdadero motivo de su viaje, por eso cuando llegó no reconocí su chakra, ha cambiado tanto pero a la vez tan poco en 4 años...por eso o les pude rebelar la verdadera identidad del muchacho.

La mujer había acabado su relato, no tenía ya nada más que contar, cada uno tendría que procesar la verdad y principalmente Sasuke, al cual le había revelado una verdad que el no conocía, una verdad que dolía.

-Tsunade-sama, como si es verdad lo que me contó, es posible que Itachi halla caído bajo la influencia de una persona- preguntó dudoso el Uchiha

-Itachi, por su edad no hubiera tenido problemas, pero como su habilidad y percepción eran muchos mas elevadas pudo captar la manipulación de aquel hombre, pero yo sé Sasuke que lo que digo es la verdad, ese muchacho si no hubiera tenido ese poder de percepción, jamás hubiera asesinado, jamás hubiera cometido ese crimen tan horrible.

-pero yo...-Sasuke no sabía que decir, no sabía si creer o no, su corazón le pedía creer eso, ya había sufrido tanto, quizás había alguna esperanza de cambiar-intentaré creer lo que me dices, es difícil para mi asimilarlo

-eso espero, pero ya no tengo nada que agregar, ya pueden irse, es muy tarde, pero tu Sasuke quédate un poco, quiero que te lleves a Naruto, quiero que lo cuides, no es una misión si no te lo pido como un favor, ese muchacho necesita mucho apoyo-tras decir esto la mujer salió de la habitación en busca de Naruto, tras ella salió Sasuke, dejando a Iruka y Kakashi en la oficina.

No sabía que pensar, todos sus sentimientos eran un desastre, toda una vida formada, destruida en unos minutos, por que nunca fue de verdad. Sus lagrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas y cuando caían se convertían en lagrimas de hielo, lentamente las paredes de la habitación se habían forrado de una delgada capa de hielo, mientras la temperatura de la habitación descendía, esa era la forma en que los descendientes de hielo trasmitía su extrema tristeza.

La hokage pronto encontró la habitación en que Naruto se encontraba, no estaba segura si lograría calmarlo, pero quizás Sasuke si podría. Primero entro ella seguido de Sasuke, cuando entraron la piel se les erizo, la temperatura era mas baja que el invierno en Konoha, podían sentir que la sensación térmica era cada vez mas baja.

-Sasuke, lo mejor es que tu vallas con Naruto-menciono la mujer en un susurro

-pero...-dudo el Uchiha

-debe estar molesto conmigo, por que yo no le conté la verdad en su momento, pero es mejor que vallas tu, así quizás se calme

-esta bien

Lentamente Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a Naruto el cual no sintió la presencia de este hasta que se encontró al lado suyo, en ese instante Naruto no hizo lo que esperaba Sasuke, si no, se tiró a su pecho a llorar amargamente. Ni Sasuke ni la hokage habían pensado esa reacción por parte del muchacho este lloraba como nunca antes, el se había prometido nunca llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, además su corazón lloraba todas las penas vividas.

Kakashi e Iruka se habían quedado en la oficina de la hokage, aun se encontraban asimilando la verdad que le había contado Tsunade-sama, sobre yondaime y su mujer.

-por eso los encontraba tan parecidos, sus gustos, la forma de sus ojos, su cabello, hasta tienen la misma sonrisa zorruna, solo los diferencia el color de los ojos y las marcas en las mejillas, por eso por un momento llegue a pensar que era el, que increíble...Naruto es el hijo del cuarto, me alegra haberlo conocido...siempre me pregunté que había ocurrido con el kyuubi...ahora se prácticamente todo sobre el, pero me gustaría ser su amigo, aparte de todo esto siento que debo cuidar de el...yondaime si que te la mandaste esta vez

-en que nueva pose esta pensando para esta noche Iru-chan – pregunto melosamente Kakashi mientras abrazaba al chuunin

- no pienso en nada de eso, no soy como tu Kakashi!-expeto bastante sonrojado

-ya lo se, por eso me derrito por ti Iru-chan

-Kakashi...-el sonrojo había aumentado notoriamente

-estabas pensando en el gran parecido del muchacho con Yondaime verdad y las posibilidades de convertirse en tu amigo?-pregunto divertido el copy ninja

-nany?...como...es que...-balbuceo sorprendido Iruka

-tan solo...

-tan solo...-repitió expectante el chuunin

-aprende a hablar con la boca cerradita

-Kakashi! No te burles de mí

-lo siento, pero lo mejor es que mañana o en los días que siguen Napo acerquemos al muchacho

-si vamos y deja de molestarme

-ok...Iru-.chan

Así Kakashi junto a Iruka se fueron al departamento del segundo a compartir el resto de la noche xD

Los minutos pasaban y Naruto seguía llorando, Sasuke tan solo esperaba que se tranquilizara, mientras lo consolaba en sus brazos _(inner: yo quiero!)_ Lentamente el rubio se despegó de los brazos del Uchiha el cual podía sentir el temblor del menor

Sasuke-kun

-dime...

-yo...yo...yo podría quedarme contigo esta noche-pregunto avergonzado el kitsune

-claro

-es tan solo por esta noche, si es que te incomodo...necesito ordenar un poco mi cabeza

- no me molestar, además necesito contarte unas cuantas cosas que no escuchaste que te ayudarán a ordenar tus pensamientos, de manera mas clara...hokage-sama mañana volveremos para arreglar cualquier mal entendido.

Sasuke junto a Naruto salieron de la oficina de la hokage a la casa del Uchiha durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Ya era cerca de media noche cuando llegaron al hogar de Sasuke, este acomodo a Naruto en la sala mientras le servia te y algo de comer.

Después de que comieran algo, Sasuke comenzó a relatarle todo lo que Naruto no había escuchado, incluyendo lo de su clan. Naruto escucho atentamente cada palabra de Sasuke y cuando este termino su relato, su mente estaba más clara pero a la vez más confusa.

-entonces mataron a todo tu clan por que me conociste...

-Se puede decir que si...

-yo...soy un monstruo, perdiste a todos tus seres queridos por mi culpa...soy un monstruo...no debería haber nacido nunca!

-como puedes decir eso Naruto! Jamás vuelvas a pensar eso, todas las personas son importantes, que pensarían tus padres si te escucharan decir eso, todo lo que sacrificaron por tu, para que desees morir...la vida es maravillosa, no la tienes que desaprovechar...yo me di cuenta que durante 6 años he malgastado mi vida llenándome de odio y tan solo, por que no sabia toda la verdad...mi hermano fue manipulado por un desconocido para matar todo indicio del clan, pero al final no me mato, ahora quiero luchar para encontrar a mi hermano y poder salvarlo de aquel hombre que le manipula la vida, pero te puedo decir una cosa Naruto, no me arrepiento de haberte salvado allá en la nieve ,a pesar que significo la muerte de mi clan-finalizo Sasuke con los ojos llorosos tapados por su cabello

-Sasuke yo...lo lamento mucho es que ya no se ni que pensar...yo...- nuevamente comenzó a llorar

- no te preocupes-Sasuke se acerco a Naruto para abrazarlo y consolarlo, así estuvieron algunos minutos hasta que el mayor hablo.

-Naruto vamos, necesitas descansar (_inner: y el cuanto tiempo lleva despierto, primero naru, luego el...que kawaii)_

Sasuke lo levantó y se lo llevo a su habitación donde le dejo ropa para que pudiera dormir, tenia pensado dormir en las sala cuando Naruto le hablo

-Sasuke...

-dime

-puedes...tu puedes...-el sonrojo llego fuertemente a sus mejillas-puedes dormir conmigo

-eh...bueno...si te sientes mejor así-a l decir esto desvió el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo

-es que no quiero volver a dormir solo

Sasuke haciendo a un lado su vergüenza se acostó junto a Naruto en la cama, cada uno dormía en un extremo, se, la espalda, cuando el Uchiha se percato del temblor del mas pequeño.

-Tienes frió?

-no

-entonces?

-no te preocupes, no es nada...

-nada...claro

Con su brazo Sasuke dio vuelta a Naruto, este se encontraba con los labios levemente morados y las mejillas rojas, pensando que ambas cosas eran producto del frescor de l anoche (_inner: donde tiene la cabeza?)_ envolvió a Naruto en sus brazos y lo acerco al calor de su pecho

-Sasuke no es necesario

-shhh...solo duerme

Naruto se sentía seguro en los brazas de Sasuke, su cuerpo le pedía descansar, se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que lentamente sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar hasta que lo venció el cansancio. Sasuke no podía quedarse aun dormido, estaba analizando todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas.

" ayer me encontraba tan solo pensando en mis padres, en mi clan, en mi hermano, en la venganza, enceguecido, sin sueños, solo con el objetivo de matar a la persona que arruino mi vida, pero ahora todo es tan distinto, se cosas que cambian por completo la realidad de mi vida, se la verdad sobre la matanza de mi clan, pero lo que mas me descoloca es Naruto, produce cosas extrañas en mi, mí corazón se oprime y siento cosas en el estomago, a pesare de todo lo que he vivido el siempre ha estado presente, dándome fuerzas, me siento tan bien a su lado, me pregunto por que será? "

Con estos pensamientos Sasuke quedo profundamente dormido, por el cansancio, ambos mientras dormían pensaban en el otro, sin saber que esa noche comenzaría algo que cambiaría sus vidas, para siempre.

Los rayos del sol entraban débilmente por la ventana, como el calor del ambiente aumentaba .Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus oscuros ojos, se encontraba un poco aturdido por el calor existente, pero cuando se acordó de la noche pasada un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente a la vez que miraba a su costado, ahí se encontraba Naruto aun durmiendo con un brazo del Uchiha en la cintura.

Se ve bastante angelical con la luz que hay, se ve tan tranquilo...mi corazón late fuertemente...su piel bajo mi mano es tan suave y calida...QUE ESTOY PESANDO!...no puede ser... ¿me estoy enamorando de un hombre?...no lo se, pero se siente tan bien sobre mi pecho, es tan reconfortante, pero no se silo que siento esta bien...esta despertando, sus ojos se ven tan azules...su sonrisa... ¿se esta sonrojando? ...por mi?...acaso le atraeré ¿

-ho-hola Sasuke

-hola, como dormiste?

-eh...yo no le puedo decir que siempre soñé dormir con él dormí muy bien gracias, por dormir conmigo-.sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas

-fue un...placer dormir contigo su sonrojo aumentó mas...quizás siente algo por mi

-donde dejaste mi ropa?-pregunto aun avergonzado Naruto

-ponte ropa mía. La tuya esta sucia

-ropa tuya...pero tu eres mas grande que yo...y no es tu obligación

-yo no tengo problema, por que yo te la quiero prestar., además tengo ropa que me queda chica y la e guardado

-gracias

-después salimos para que conozcas Konoha, si vas a vivir y proteger esta villa tienes que conocerla, comamos afuera, así te presento a los ninjas que conozco

Sasuke saco lentamente su brazo que tenia sobre la cintura de Naruto para poder apreciar el sonrojo que aumentaba, el Uchiha le facilitó toda la ropa que no le quedaba para que este eligiera que ponerse. Naruto se puso unos pescadores verdees con una polera celeste, la cual hacia juego con sus ojos, Sasuke se había colocado unos pantalones negros con una polera blanca, después de 6 años cambio su forma de vestir, no estaba seguro por que, pero se sentía cómodo haciéndolo con Naruto a su lado (_inner: no que se cambie frente a naru-chan...auque quería)_

Naruto y Sasuke salieron para la hora de comer, pues se habían levantado muy tarde y habían decidido ir a comer a Ichiraku, antes de visitar a los conocidos de Sasuke, En el cual se encontraron con Iruka, que esperaba a Kakashi desde la mañana, así que optaron por almorzar los tres juntos

-y hace cuanto que esperas a Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto muy curioso Naruto

-hace tres horas-respondió tranquilamente Iruka

-3horas, pero por que lo sigues esperando?

-el es así, el es numero uno de los retrasados _(inner: en tiempo, no de lo otro...xD) _es normal 3 horas, me impactaría si se demorara menos-interrumpió tranquilamente Sasuke

-normal, entonces debes sentir algo por el para que estés las tres horas aquí-concluyo animado Naruto

-QUE!-Iruka por la sorpresa se había atragantado con el ramen

-como lo descubrí, fue muy fácil te sonrojaste ayer cando lo viste, sonríes tontamente cuando hablas de el y además se te nota a leguas

-tanto se me nota?-pregunto totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado el chuunin

-pero no te avergüences de eso, es muy bonito, supongo que ya tiene una relación

-bueno si

-por que no me cuentas como comenzaron o que te gusto de el, por favor

-bueno, es que...

-no seas tan vergonzoso Iruka.sensei, además no creo que llegue aun

-esta bien les contare...todo comenzó un año atrás cuando empecé a sentir cosas mas fuertes por Kakashi, yo estaba un poco asustado, por lo que sentía por el, pero como o tenia muchas amistades fui a hablar con la Hokage, ella me ayudo a creer en lo que sentía y estar seguro de ello. Cada día me enamoraba mas de el, por lo cual no podía estar cerca de el sin ponerme nervioso, así estuve 6 meses al lado de Kakashi tan solo como un amigo, hasta que un día todo cambio, ese día Kakashi había vuelto de una misión con su grupo, nada fuera de lo norma y o me encontraba aquí mismo cuando el llego, yo estaba muy tranquilo comiendo cuando el se acerco y le dijo al dueño que me pagaba el plato, yo extrañado le pregunte el porque, el no me hizo caso pues me tomo la mano y a arrastras me llevo a su casa, estaba completamente a oscuras cuado...bueno...el me beso...yo simplemente respondí, nos separamos y el bueno...el...

-y me declare

-KAKASHI!-Iruka al escuchar aquella voz se sonrojo completamente, pues estaba contando algo íntimo

-después, bueno, nos demostramos nuestro mutuo amor

-...-Iruka competía perfectamente con un tomate maduro

-que lindo! Iruka sensei alégrate que tienes a una persona que te ama...

-Tienes razón Naruto y tu? Quieres a alguien

-pues...bueno...yo...quiero mucho a una persona, desde hace muchos años, pero...no creo que sienta lo mismo por mi

-no pierdas las esperanzas muchacho, con eso todo es posible-Kakashi al decir esto miro con su ojito a Sasuke el que se sonrojo de manera imperceptible para Naruto-bueno ahora yo e Iruka nos vamos, pues tenemos que hacer.

Así Kakashi e Iruka se perdieron por la villa dejando solos a Sasuke y Naruto. El mayor tras la revelación del menor se sentía mas seguro, pero aun no sabia lo que sentía por aquel muchacho

Sasuke...por que me miras así?-pregunto sonrojado el kitsune

-acaso no te puedo mirar?-pregunto varonilmente (_ ¬)_

-etto...puedes (_inner: OO...xD)_ demo...-el estomago de Naruto respondió por el sonrojándose mas de lo que estaba

-se me había olvidado. Comamos

Los dos comieron una buena porción de ramen, a pesar de que para Naruto en un principio no quería probar, era su primera vez (xD) y no estaba seguro, pero cando Sasuke le ofreció como a un niño pequeño, dándole la comida en la boca, simplemente quedo fascinado ante el sabor y ruborizado por la mirada del Uchiha.

Así pasaron una agradable tarde juntos, olvidando sauce presentar a sus amorgo y regresaron a casa, pues ya estaban cansados, dejando las visitas para el día siguiente

-Naruto-...

-dime

-quieres dormir conmigo?-pregunto este completamente seguro se si mismo

-etto...bueno-respondió completamente sonrojado

-muy bien

Ambos se acostaron en la cama del Uchiha, Naruto se encontraba cansado por lo cual se quedo dormido de inmediato, lo que permitió a Sasuke meditar mientras lo miraba (_inner: valla forma de meditar, yo quiero también!)_

creo que ya no hay otra explicación...me he enamorado completamente de el o recién me di cuanta de aquello... nunca deje de pensar en le, a pesar de que tan solo lo había visto una sola vez, creo que fue amor a primera vista...las cosas que pienso, pero al parecer son verdad al igual que la verdad sobre mi clan...espera Itachi...te encontrare y así sabré si eres inocente...prensando en su hermano se quedo dormido abrazado a Naruto, pero en ese momentos no se dio cuenta que eran observados por unos ojos blancos que rápidamente desaparecieron.

Continuara...

Pensé que nuca lo lograría...me duelen las manos...Era muy largo...Nos vemos de ahí-.---juasjaus


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí vengo con capi de esta jejje, espero que

Les guste, a pesar de lo cortito

No rewies, por que debo actualizar lo mayor cantidad de fic, hoy por que no se si mañana lo pueda hacer así que manos a la obra

--------------------------------------------...----------------------------------------------------

_Ambos se acostaron en la cama del Uchiha, Naruto se encontraba cansado por lo cual se quedo dormido de inmediato, lo que permitió a Sasuke meditar mientras lo miraba (inner: valla forma de meditar, yo quiero también!)_

_creo que ya no hay otra explicación...me he enamorado completamente de el o recién me di cuanta de aquello... nunca deje de pensar en le, a pesar de que tan solo lo había visto una sola vez, creo que fue amor a primera vista...las cosas que pienso, pero al parecer son verdad al igual que la verdad sobre mi clan...espera Itachi...te encontrare y así sabré si eres inocente...prensando en su hermano se quedo dormido abrazado a Naruto, pero en ese momentos no se dio cuenta que eran observados por unos ojos blancos que rápidamente desaparecieron._

-----------------------------------------------...--------------------------------------------------

**Descubriendo los problemas de nuestra relación**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Konoha y unos hermosos ojos azules se habrían para dar su belleza al mundo_ (inner: que profundo!)_, este se revolvió un poco en la cama para darse cuenta que unos brazos lo sostenían fuertemente de la cintura, se sonrojo violentamente pues sabía perfectamente quien era y ese hecho lo llenaba de una gran felicidad.

Estuvo carios minutos luchando contra el abrazo-llave del Uchiha, hasta que finalmente lo logro sin despertarlo, salio de la habitación pues tenia intenciones de salir, no le molestaba la compañía del pelinegro, pero su cercanía lo ponía nervioso. Hace tiempo había descubierto sus sentimientos por Sasuke, pero no se explicaba el por que de aquel sentimiento si en tan poco tiempo lo había visto.

Saco algunas frutas del refrigerador de Sasuke, para el camino ya estaba listo con la ropa así que tan solo le dejo una nota al bello durmiente _(inner: si y luego lo despierta con un beso...desvariaciones_), explicándole que iba a salir a dar un pequeño paseo, pues se había despertado muy temprano, el pequeño salio muy feliz de la casa del Uchiha, pero el no sabia que desde ese día comenzarían sus problemas.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle que a esas horas se encontraba con muy poca gente, iba por las calles que le había indicado el Uchiha el día anterior, se sentía como parte de aquella villa, a pesar que en el fondo esa descendiente de una de las personas mas importantes de aquel lugar, pero eso tan solo llenaba un espacio de su solitario corazón, si pasado, pues su presente era Sasuke, sin importar que este no le correspondiera, pues tan solo se conformaba con su cariño.

De tanto pensar en el Uchiha no se había dado cuenta que había ido a parar a una calle desconocida que lo inquieto un poco, pues en ese mismo instante sintió un poderoso chakra que despedía intenciones malignas, eso lo hizo poner en alerta, ya que en ese momento decenas de kunai y shuriken fueron lanzados al lugar que el había estado ocupando segundos antes.

Rápidamente se dirigió a una calle mas abierta, pues ese lugar le traía una gran desventaja, en pocos minutos había llegado a la palaza central de la villa cuando en este se produjo una gran explosión. La gente corría atemorizada alejándose del lugar de la explosión se había producido, Naruto había entendido perfectamente el mensaje de su enemigo, no le importaba la vida de inocentes, tan solo quería luchar contra el, este iba a luchar ya que no iba a permitir el daño de gente inocente, pero en ese lugar no le convenía usar su poder de hielo, lo mas indicado seria luchar como un ninja para investigar el enemigo.

El humo que se había formado ya se había disipado, ahí pudo percatarse que su enemigo no era el mismo que lo había seguido, tenia un chakra parecido, pero este era mas bajo y además no era humano, era un ninja de fuego, un ser compuesto de magma incandescente en su interior, un rival que se sabia sobre la ventaja que poseía, pero esto no lo iba a detener, pues el era un humano con poderes de un ser de nieve, el fuego no lo vencería fácilmente.

El ninja enemigo no perdió tiempo para atacar, los movimientos eran rapados, peor muy torpes para el gusto de Naruto, aprovechando un descuido del enemigo, formo rápidamente kunais de hielo, olvidándose del lugar que se encontraba y los incrusto en los principales flujos de magma, acto seguido provoco que sus armas comenzaran a ramificarse destruyendo todo a su paso, en ese momento se distrajo, un grave error que le costo un poderoso golpe en pleno abdomen que lo mando a volar varios metros, estrellándose con un edificio que ante el impacto quedo destruido, al mismo tiempo que su enemigo se desintegraba en trozos de roca.

La conmoción en el lugar era grande, pues se habían encontrado con un enemigo en plana villa. Naruto se encontraba incorporando tras su caída, pues el golpe que había recibido era bastante poderoso, fue tal la fuerza que cuando se logro sentarse, devolvió todo lo que había comido, se sentía mal y lo único que quería era la presencia del Uchiha.

Se sentía solo, en medio de toda esa gente, necesitaba a alguien que le brindara protección o seguridad, la gente se iba acerando y el se encontraba sentado con la mirada perdida, parecía un niño asustado y perdido.

------------------------------------------...--------------------------------------------------

Había despertado por el griterío en la calle, eso solo lo puso de inmediato en alerta, como el hecho de no encontrara a Naruto en la cama (_inner: que sonó feito eso...xD)_, rápidamente se vistió para ir en su búsqueda, cuando estaba por salir encontró la nota de Naruto sobre la mesa, sin perder el tiempo salio de su casa pues tenia un mal presentimiento.

Corrió rápidamente sobre los tejados no sabia, por donde comenzar a buscar cuando diviso humo que provenía de la plaza central, en el momento que reacciono ya se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos _(inner: totalmente policial!...) _había una gran cantidad de gente, pero pocos ninjas a pesar de lo extraño de la situación. Fue ahí cuando lo vio sentado en el piso bastante agitado y nervioso.

El corazón por segunda vez e su vida se encontraba acongojado por la misma persona, necesitaba ir ahí y decirle que nada malo pasaría que todo estaría bien. Haciendo a un lado a sus buenos modales se fue acercando a Naruto el cual no se había movido desde que se avía sentado.

En minutos tras haber empujado a varias personas llego junto al pequeño, el cual se dio cuenta de la presencia de este tan solo cuando le hablo a su misma altura, recién ahí se dio cuanta de su delicada condición, pero tan solo ver al moreno frente suyo lo hizo tan feliz que se abalanzo a sus brazos.

-Naruto...-respondió cuando el pequeño lloraba ya en su pecho

-...-este se aferro mas al pecho del otro pensando que lo apartaría

-tranquilo, ya todo paso...pero

-pero que?-esto hizo levantar su rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas (_inner: lloro...me da pena!) _

-pero no vuelvas a salir solo, me preocupe mucho por ti

-...no lo haré de nuevo

-es necesario que te vea tsunade-sama – y sin mas levanto en sus brazos al kitsune (inner: se le esta haciendo costumbre!)

-SASUKE! PUEDO CAMINAR!

-pues no lo harás...

Y sin más el Uchiha se llevo al muchacho a la oficina de la Hokage. El lugar era un caos por lo recién acaecido, ya que nadie sabía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido en la plaza central de la villa. Sasuke pasaba sin preocupación con Naruto en brazos este a pesar de sus reclamos se sentirá bastante mal por el golpe recibido, el Uchiha tras algunos contratie4mpos llego a la oficina de la Hokage, la cual se encontraba en calma entro de tanto caos.

-Hokage-sama...

-Sasuke-kun que te trae por mi oficina

-es Naruto

-que sucede!

-lo que...lo que sucede es que enfrente a un ninja magma, me descuide y me golpeo con bastante fuerza

-Naruto-kun-exclamo sorprendida shizune

-que muchacho...shizune trae ungüentos y los cristales que traje de la montaña

-si tsunade-sama

-Sasuke deja a Naruto en el sofá

-ok

Este obedeció las órdenes de la Hokage y lo dejo en el sofá, la sanin comenzó a revisar el dañado abdomen del muchacho el cual presentaba importantes quemadoras las cuales no eran comunes. La ropa se había pegado a la piel lo que complicaba las cosas, pero no lo suficiente, pues con los ungüentos y el poder del kyuubi se recuperaría rápidamente.

-tsunade-sama aquí esta todo lo que me pidió

-muy bien...shizune afirma las piernas de Naruto y tu Sasuke afirmale los brazos

-q-que sucede oba-chan?-pregunto asustado el kitsune _(inner: me recuerda cuando era chica y mi mama me curaba...dolor...)_

-necesito sacarte la polera y la única forma es rápidamente para que sufras de una sola vez es pues tu ropa esta aterida a tus heridas a si que resiste.

La mujer podía ver el miedo reflejado en los azules ojos del rubio la preocupación en los ojos grises del moreno, era una situación tensa, pero no había vuelta atrás, loo único positivo era que la ropa seguía de una sola pieza, así que no seria tan terrible.

Vio directo a los ojos de Naruto para hacerle entender que se preparara, este cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras afirmaba sus manos en los brazos de Sasuke, el cual se encontraba preocupado por el pequeño. Todo fue muy rápido, Tsunade saco rápidamente la polera, Naruto abrió los ojos llenos de dolor que por el acto soltaron decenas de lagrimas, el Uchiha sintió los espasmo y luego la fuerza del rubio en sus brazos, pero ningún grito salio de sus labios, era tanto el dolor que no salio nada, pues simplemente su grito se había quedado ahogado en su garganta.

Rápidamente la Hokage comenzó a aplicar sus ungüentos los cuales aislaban la zona del medio ambiente, finalmente utilizo los cristales de hielo eterno de la montaña, donde el dios de la montaña se los había indicado para ese tipo de casos.

Los minutos pasaron y el efecto sedante de los ungüentos se hizo presente, ya que Naruto había quedado dormido en el sofá Sasuke mas relajado se sentó en el sillón continuo mirando directamente a la Hokage

-ninjas magma

-que?-pregunto confuso el Uchiha

-quien ataco a Naruto es un ninja magma, te explicare, los ninjas magma en si, no son agresivos, pero hace ya bastantes años que no es así, el mismo hombre que ataco a tu familia , es el que ataco a los ninjas de magma y los sometió a sus ordenes, desde entonces estos han intentado atacar a los seres de nieve en busca de Naruto, pues lo que intenta es llevárselo con el, para poder utilizarlo (_inner: no en ese sentido, pero podría ser)_ y dominar el resto de las villas ninjas y por ende el mundo.

-pero quien es este tipo?

-es l descendiente de uno de los sasnin

-ni tu ni Jiraiya tiene hijos...-su rostro palideció- no me digas que...

-Si osochimaru, tuvo un hijo con anko, una antigua jounin la cual enloqueció por el abuso al cual fue sometida

-ya veo...

-ella tuvo al niños y lo rechazo íbamos a cuidarlo aquí en la villa, peor el se entero, ataco la villa en su búsqueda y se lo llevo

-entonces lo hace por venganza?

-supongo...

-pero debería ir por mi, no por el!

-domino a tu hermano, mato a todo tu clan y no te ha destruido, es obvio que buscara otros métodos como poner a Naruto en tu contra, es lo único que le queda, pues tiene poderes de nieve, tiene grandes habilidades como ninja y principalmente es el contenedor de kyuubi.

-y yo que puedo hacer...-un leve sonrojo se hizo presente- no quiero que le pase nada malo...

-tan solo permanece a su lado y cuídalo...puedes llevártelo

-gracias

Así Sasuke cargando a un durmiente se despidió de la Hokage y se fue rumbo a su casa

"De ahora en adelante todo será distinto...la Hokage no me dio el nombre de aquel shinobi, pero es muy peligroso...debo mantenerme alerta...Naruto es muy frágil emocionalmente, espero...mejor dicho te protegeré con mi vida" beso la frente de Naruto y siguió su camino sin percatarse que unos extraños ojos blancos lo miraban con una sonrisa perturbadora

-con que el Uchiha lo protegerá...aunque lo hagas kyuubi será mío...

Continuara...

Espero que les guste en el Próximo capitulo respondo rewies que tengo que ver sai alcanzo a actualizar otro fic.

Los otros dos intentare actualizarlos estos días no aseguro nada


	6. Chapter 6

Agradecimientos a: H-Hinata-sama. Kennich, fati-chan87, afuchar3, Hitomi miwa y amazona verde, este Cáp. Va dedicadas a ustedes.

Este capi, se llama así solo por que entra en escena hinata y pues esconde una verdad dentro de si, que en capítulos se descubrirá...

_Así Sasuke cargando a un durmiente se despidió de la Hokage y se fue rumbo a su casa_

"_De ahora en adelante todo será distinto...la Hokage no me dio el nombre de aquel shinobi, pero es muy peligroso...debo mantenerme alerta...Naruto es muy frágil emocionalmente, espero...mejor dicho te protegeré con mi vida" beso la frente de Naruto y siguió su camino sin percatarse que unos extraños ojos blancos lo miraban con una sonrisa perturbadora_

_-con que el Uchiha lo protegerá...aunque lo hagas kyuubi será mío..._

_**Hyuuga Hinata...**_

Llegó a su casa y depositó a Naruto en la cama, este dormía sin preocupaciones. Sasuke no sabía a que hora despertaría el kitsune, así que decidió preparar algo de comer y mientras lo hacia comenzó a pensar.

" Ninjas de magma, jamás había escuchado aquel nombre...son muy pocas las criaturas que conozco, por que el hijo de Orochimaru querrá tanto mi destrucción (_inner: òó ni siquiera yo lo se y se pregunta...),_ no lo entiendo _(inner: ya somos dos...), _cuando yo nací, su padre ya había muerto y Tsunade-sama ni siquiera me dijo la edad de aquel muchacho, incluso puede ser menor que yo, pero siu es así, tiene que tener grandes poderes para haber controlado a mi hermano, pues el era muy fuerte a sus 14 años la ultima vez que lo vi...algo tuvo que hacer mi familia o el clan para que quiera mi muerte, aunque yo no recuerdo haberlo conocido nunca _(inner: no sabe como se llama, como se pregunta eso...pero si yo lo escribo ...que tonta soy...),_ pero...si yo no se su nombre, quizás lo conocí...esto no me gusta en lo mas mínimo, Naruto no esta seguro a pesar de mi poder, no es suficiente...Hinata ella no es tan fuerte como yo, peor me puede ayudar por su gran corazón y por en de Kiba que es su mejor amigo y Shino que es el novio de kiba _(inner: si! Mas yaoi...)..._también Neji el primo de hinata, aunque no me causa mucha gracia, no se su mirada no me inspira confianza...aparte de ellos están Iruka.sensei y Kakashi-sensei, se que ellos me ayudaran...sakura no y que pensar en Ino o Chouji aun estos últimos son genin, un total desperdicio, tengo que poner en marcha mi plan si quiero mantener a salvo a Naruto"

Tanto tiempo pensando le había permitido terminar de preparar la comida, se dirigió a la sala y llamo a la residencia Hyuuga para acordar con hinata para esa misma tarde.

-residencia Hyuuga, quien habla?

-buenas tardes, soy Uchiha Sasuke, me podría decir si se encuentra hinata?

-si, le doy con ella un momento

-si

El sirviente lo dejó en espera lo que le permitió pensar (_inner: se le esta haciendo también manía, eso de pensar...tanto pensar se le va a quemar el cerebro xD_) "mañana iré de nuevo con la Hokage para preguntarle el nombre y la apariencia del hijo de Orochimaru, algo me dice que me voy a llevar una gran sorpresa y eso no me gusta en lo mas mínimo"

-h-hola

-hinata?

-s-si con ella, s-Sasuke

-.se que lo que te voy a pedir va ser muy descortés, pues yo debería ir a tu casa, pero las circunstancias me lo impiden, me gustaría saber si puedes venir a mi casa

-p-por que?

-es algo muy importante, que no te puedo decir por teléfono, peor involucra a una persona importante para mi y se que cuando lo conozcas será como un hermano para ti

-m-me asustas...voy e-enseguida

-arigato

-de nada, jana!

-ja ne

"Hinata vendrá, subiré a ver como sigue Naruto...lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama me dejo muy intranquilo, si siquiera me siento seguro en mi propia casa, pues e que nos están observando, mejor sellare la casa para no llevarme sorpresas" en los minutos siguientes estuvo sellando las ventanas de su casa hasta que llego hinata.

-pasa hinata

-gracias, Sasuke-kun...de que quieres hablar?

-bueno, tu eres mi mejor amiga, por eso concurro a ti...hace unos días llego a Konoha el hijo del cuarto...déjame terminar...el esconde grandes poderes y por eso mismo me gustaría que comenzara a relacionarse contigo, es una persona muy buena y sensible, no ha tenido una niñez normal, por ello me gustaría pedirte si es posible, que intentes conocerle y si es posible de ser su amiga.

-pero, hijo del cuarto, supuestamente su esposa había muerto

-así es, pero el sobrevivió, no te puedo contar eso, eso es información que tengo prohibida de divulgar

-ya veo, pero por que dijiste que es sensible?

-el ha vivido de tal forma que su corazón no ha sido corrompido por la maldad humana, es como un niño puro e inocente...

-ese muchacho te gusta

-...-sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y su piel palideció mas de lo normal"que?...acaso...no pede ser que...pero si elegí cada palabra...como pudo...no!Ahora que haré con mi plan..."

-no te preocupes tanto Sasuke, simplemente lo descubrí por tu forma de hablar sobre el, nunca antes has hablado así por alguien...me entiendes, para alguien que te conoce como yo, seria fácil de descubrir, pero para u desconocido seria normal tu expresión...pero me alegra te ves mucho mejor así

-gracias hinata

- y dime como es el –pregunto con unos ojos soñadores (_inner: igualita al del anime...nótese el sarcasmo)_

-bueno además de lo que ya te conté...el es un muchacho muy sencillo, soñador, positivo, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro...su cara se ve tan limpia...es mas o menos de tu porte, de piel canela, unos profundos ojos azules llenos de vida e inocencia y un cabello rubio como el sol, es tan tierno si tan solo lo vieras...pero esta dormido

Todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de sangre y cuerpos, el mismo estaba seriamente herido, pero no le importaba, no reconocía ningún rostro de aquellos seres inertes , que se encontraban regaos en el piso, cuando llego a una parte iluminada por una sombría luz, ahí habían cinco cuerpos totalmente mutilados, se encontraban tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi y una muchacha de pelo azul rodeando a un quinto, todos ellos se encontraban envueltos en su propia sangre , una total masacre, pero cuando se acerco al quinto cuerpo prefirió morir antes de haber visto una escena tan horrible.(inner:...(esta desmayada por la impresión...))

-Sasuke...no...-su cuerpo estaba totalmente destrozado, su cuerpo no lo parecía, era una masa informe con el rostro lívido de Sasuke

-ves lo que provocaste Naruto...chico de la nieve contenedor de kyuubi-le hablo una voz de la nada

-quien eres!-pregunto amargamente mientras las lagrimas surcaban su ensangrentado rostro

-no me conoces, pero pronto lo harás...simplemente te estoy mostrando lo que sucederá por tu culpa

-por mi culpa?

-si, todos ellos intentaron protegerte, pero como ya vez no lo lograron, murieron en el intento...ellos son el costo de tu vida jajaajaj-una carcajada estridente y malvada se podía escuchar por todo el ambiente mientras todo se volvía oscura

-NO!-abrió los ojos totalmente asustado, su rostro estaba mojado por las lagrimas, se sentía desorientado y asustado- NO ES MI CULPA SER EL CONTENEDOR DE KYUUBI...NO ES MI CULPA TENERF PODER DE HIELO...PERO NO LOS MATES A ELLOS, POR FAVOR NO!

-que pena y yo que lo quería conocer-decía esto mientras realizaba un tierno puchero

-NO! NO ES MI CULPA SER EL CONTENEDOR DE KYUUBI...NO ES MI CULPA TENERF PODER DE HIELO...PERO NO LOS MATES A ELLOS, POR FAVOR NO!

-o no Naruto-sin esperar subió rápidamente las escaleras, seguido por hinata, mientras se iba acercando a su habitación la sensación térmica iba disminuyendo "o no Naruto esta asustado...pero no como cuando entro en trance. Es distinto"-Hinata espera aquí

-esta bien...

Lentamente se fue acercando a su habitación, cuando se iba a disponer a abrir la puerta, algo lo detuvo, pues inmediatamente la perilla de la puerta se cristalizo"esto no va bien, no es como esa vez...el hielo se esta propagando, debo entrar, pero primero expulso chakra o me congelare" comenzó a acumular chakra para que cubriera su cuerpo, así rápidamente entro en la habitación.

Dentro de el había una densa neblina, el piso y las paredes estaban cubiertas de escarcha el hielo, al parecer lo único que se había congelado, había sido la manilla. El aire, estaba tan helado, que llegaba a lastimarlo a pesar de su chakra, por ese motivo comenzó a apurarse, pues era una situación difícil, luego de unos pasos llego a la cama, ahí lo vio, llorando desconsoladamente mientras un cristalino chakra lo rodeaba

-por que...si tan solo no hubiera venido, no hubieran muerto...Iruka-sensei...Kakashi-sensei...-t-sunade sama, Hinata...Sasuke, por que tuvieron que morir...yo no soy nadie, para que sacrifiquen sus vidas...Sasuke...

-Naruto...

El aludido alzo rápidamente su rosota, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, sus ojos reflejaban una angustia y un dolor que nunca antes había visto en otra persona aparte de el, incluso aquellos sentimientos se acentuaban en aquellos ojos que veían opacos, sin vida

-s-Sasuke...-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir aquellos ojos...SASUKE!-se abalanzo sobre el a llorar feliz, pues todo lo que había visto había sido una horrible pesadilla.

De su cuerpo dejo de emanar ese chakra cristalino mientras la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar y la neblina a desaparecer. El hielo que se había formado lentamente desapareció hasta que la habitación volvió a la normalidad

-Naruto que paso?

-pensé que habías muerto...el me lo dijo...por ser lo que...soy

-ven...mejor vamos a lavarte la cara y de ahí me cuentas, hay una persona que quiero que conozcas, ella te puede ayudar...

-esta bien

Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a levantarse, pues después de todo lo que había visto y sentido se encontraba muy débil, luego de haberse haciado, lo llevo junto a hinata, mientras el iba a prepararle algo.

Cuando hinata y Naruto se vieron algo en sus corazones se removió, sentían que se conocían de algún lugar, un mismo sentimiento, pero de distinta manera en cada uno salio a flote, en hinata era un cariño maternal y en Naruto el cariño de un hijo a su madre

-Naruto-kun

-hina-chan...

Sasuke mientras preparaba las cosas estuvo atento a los movimientos de cada uno y se impresiono pues ninguno de los había escuchado el nombre del otro con anterioridad

En algún lugar cerca de la casa

-con que la hyuuga, he sido muy entupido, como no me di cuenta, sus características son muy parecidas, su cabello azul...sus ojos... no pudo abstenerse al ver al kitsune...muy interesante...podré matar a dos pájaros de un tiro...espero haberle dado un pequeño susto, con lo que ocurriría...ahora debo volver...Itachi me esta dando muchos problemas en akitsuki...debo volver y corregirlo o si no tender que matarlo y eso seria una gran perdida...prepárate Sasuke-kun, te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando sepas mi nombre...

Continuará...

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, y disculpa la demora. no me dejaba subir nada...

Pronto entrara en escena Itachi no se impacienten y se descubrirá la conexión entre Naruto y hinata...nos vemos

Sayonara...


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno capitulo, para los que querían!

Poco tiempo con el ultimo año del colegio, pero espero ir actualizando lo mas rápido posible...no responderé rewies...pues no te go ganas...si soy floja, pero o es responder o continuar algún otro, y eso es lo que haré, pues llevo muchos fic, re atrasados y ese no es la excepción...menos charla y mas escritura, espero que les guste este capitulo, de apoco se va a ir explicando la historia, es mejor ir de apoco para que entiendan...

Gracias...el apoyo se agradece P...bueno no importa aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste...

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

_Sasuke mientras preparaba las cosas estuvo atento a los movimientos de cada uno y se impresiono pues ninguno de los había escuchado el nombre del otro con anterioridad_

_En algún lugar cerca de la casa_

_-con que la hyuuga, he sido muy entupido, como no me di cuenta, sus características son muy parecidas, su cabello azul...sus ojos... no pudo abstenerse al ver al kitsune...muy interesante...podré matar a dos pájaros de un tiro...espero haberle dado un pequeño susto, con lo que ocurriría...ahora debo volver...Itachi me esta dando muchos problemas en akitsuki...debo volver y corregirlo o si no tender que matarlo y eso seria una gran perdida...prepárate Sasuke-kun, te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando sepas mi nombre..._

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Vuelves a mí...oka-san**

**S**asuke aún se encontraba sorprendido, pues el en ningún momento los había presentado, nunca antes se habían visto, Pero podía sentir una relación que no era amistad, era algo mas, era un vinculo que solo se formaba entre un padre y un hijo, algo tan extraño de explicar _(inner: pero si yo lo escribo...brrrrr_), pues era una sensación tan fuerte que hasta el la podía sentir.

Naruto no sabía ni siquiera, que era lo que sentía, pues nunca antes, el había tenido ese tipo de lazo, el nunca había conocido a su madre y tampoco relacionaba ese sentimiento con lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo mientras observaba a Hinata...

Hinata era un caso distinto, pues sabía perfectamente lo que sentía y por que, pero nunca pensó que lo encontraría así de esa forma tan casual. Ella tendría mucho que explicar al pequeño Naruto, muchas cosas que jamás tuvo que hacer.

-Sasuke-kun...Naruto, por favor siéntense, Naruto me gustaría que me contaras exactamente lo que soñaste, luego iremos con la Hokage y les explicare varias cosas...

-Hinata...no entiendo-decía mientras se sentaba-tu no conoces a Naruto...

-en esta vida es la primera vez que lo veo, en la otra también, pero yo sabia como era...-hablaba cosas que ninguno de los dos entendía

-no entiendo eso de la otra vida...-murmuro Naruto mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke

-no te preocupes, todo se resolverá, pero antes Naruto por favor cuéntanos lo que paso...

-bueno yo...me encontraba en el suelo herido cubierto de sangre, todo a mi alrededor se encontraba en las mismas condiciones...el lugar estaba regado de cuerpos a los cuales no reconocía...avance un poco y deslumbre una zona iluminada por una luz sombría y lúgubre...me acerque y encontré los cuerpos de Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, tsunadoba-chan ...el tuyo...-las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro por lo recuerdo vividos-los cuatro rodeaban a un quinto...el de...sas...suke...todos estaban muertos y mutilados...me sentía muy mal, por que no entendía todo eso, ahí escuche una voz y...

-te dijo que todo era por protegerte a ti, que era el precio de tu vida...-finalizo seria Hinata

-así...es-puntualizo sorprendido Naruto

-no te impactes...es solo gracias a mi línea sucesora...pero...todo lo que viste en ese sueño fue inducido por una técnica prohibida.

-una técnica prohibida, pero ese tipo de técnicas son...

-son de tortura?...pues si, es de esa rama, pero va algo mas allá, por que es una técnica que nunca antes había visto, pues las técnicas de tortura de por si son prohibidas, pero siempre muestran vivencias pasadas y no forman imágenes así de retorcidas...

-no sabia que supieras eso...

-pues es algo que hace muy poco me entere y es necesario que Tsunade lo sepa...

-por que lo tiene que saber ella?-pregunto curioso el kitsune

-pues...solamente debe saberlo...vamos...-sin dar una razón consistente Hinata salio de la casa de Sasuke en dirección a la torre de la Hokage

Naruto se encontraba intrigado con too eso así que rápidamente se cambio, tomó de la mano a Sasuke _(inner: ojo!)_ y se dirigió rápidamente al encuentro de Hinata. La muchacha iba seria pero calmada, eral extraño en ella. Sasuke sentía que ella iba a contar algo y estaba relacionado con Naruto, tantas historias ya lo estaban cansando (_inner: si...muchas historias, pero que da mucho que contar...jausjasu)_

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la torre, Hinata seguida de Sasuke y Naruto subieron a la oficina de la Hokage, esta se encontraba revisando unos papeles sobre el hijo de Orochimaru _( inner: aun no aparecerá!Próximo capitulo, especial pues sale el...e Itachi...)_

-que significa esto?-pregunto notablemente molesta

Sasuke ni Naruto sabían que decir, pues ellos simplemente habían seguido a Hinata la cual se encontraba totalmente segura delante de la Hokage.

-pues nada del otro mundo...simplemente vengo a avisarte que vengo a contarte o mejor dicho que yo no soy simplemente Hinata hyuuga

-a que quieres llegar?

-en mi cuerpo desde pequeña han habitado dos almas, como sucede en muchos casos

-y?

-pues esa alma, corresponde a una descendiente mujer de hielo y si es que no me crees, te mostrare mi otra forma tsunade-chan...

La Hokage se sorprendió al escuchar aquella muestra de cariño que solamente lo realizaba "ella", por ser mayor que ella por algunos años. Hinata tras decir aquellas palabras realizó una serie de sello que se simulaban mucho al jutsu de cambio de apariencia _(inner: no me recuerdo del nombre!)_

-segunda alma!-fueron las palabras del sello y se escuchó un puff, un denso humo ocultaba a Hinata en esos momentos, ninguno de los presentes entendía lo que sucedía. Ante ellos tras disipase el humo, no apareció Hinata si no una muchacha de larga cabellera celeste, de piel blanca, ojos azules color cielo, vestida con un simple vestido celeste (_inner: la versión femenina de Naruto, pero con estas características) _la muchacha se parecía mucho a Naruto o se podía decir Naruto a ella.

-Y-Yuki-san!-exclamo totalmente sorprendida la Hokage, ni Sasuke ni Naruto entendían la actitud de la Hokage con aquella muchacha

-mucho tiempo tsunade-chan...no digas nada por el momento...es necesario que primero les cuenta, para después contarte a lo que realmente venia...-explicaba la mujer a la vez que sonreía de manera dulce a la Hokage-muchachos siéntense por favor...así esta mucho mejor...bueno por donde empezar pues...quien soy yo...si no se los digo no entenderían nana, yo soy yukime Yuki descendiente de las mujeres de nieve, tu madre...Naruto

-...-Naruto se encontraba totalmente sorprendido, aquella hermosa mujer esa su madre, la que nunca antes había visto, algo extraño sentía su corazón, felicidad y rabia. Sasuke se encontraba a su lado escuchando pues en ese momento era el apoyo de Naruto.

-se que debe ser extraño, para mi también , pues yo he vivido estos 16 años sin recordar desde la muerte de yondaime por eso auque te sintiera, no sabia quien eras, así estuve desde el nacimiento de Hinata, hasta que te escuche gritar, los mismo que escuchaba en mi mente durante el embarazo...luego de eso recordé todo hasta que di mi ultimo suspiro...al instante siguiente me encontraba ya en otro cuerpo y olvide todo...no puedo negar que estuvo mal, llegar a ese extremo, pero yo sabia sobre el hijo de orochimaru, antes d la muerte de yondaime yo lo conocí, un hermoso niño, pero en parte por culpa de su padre, se transformo completamente, pero es otra historia...yo sabia que no te cuidaría durante tu infancia, pues mi padre me lo había dicho, el destino y a estaba escrito, por eso huí, pues yo no te quería perder, pero yo iba a el encuentro de mi propia muerte, pues ya estaba escrito...pero también intentaba huir de la realidad, yondaime nunca mas iba a volver, pues el...pues el había sacrificado mas que su vida por esta villa...

-pero por que te fuiste a las montañas?-pregunto Naruto con un hilo de voz

-quería la ayuda del dios de la montaña, para evitar mi destino, pero nunca supe que ese era mi destino

-,...ma...ma...-las lagrimas nuevamente caían, por su rostro, pero esta vez de felicidad

-...-la mujer simplemente lo abrazó, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, pero que se sentía tan bien-ya no llores, se que te pido algo tan pronto, además viviendo en las montañas te hizo mas sensible

-...-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín

-Sasuke, has hecho un gran trabajo con mi pequeño

-eh...gracias-sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata

-bueno ahora contare, por que aparecí en estos momentos, pues el hijo de Orochimaru, es mayor por dos años a Itachi, el cuando nació Itachi sintió una fuerte atracción por el pequeño, pues vivió varios años en la villa antes que su padre se lo llevara, el no sabia quien era su padre, algunos pocos conocíamos esa verdad. Itachi fue creciendo, convirtiéndose en un chico frió, pero dulce, así pasaron 4 años hasta que nació Sasuke, Itachi al ver que tenia un hermano dedico todo su tiempo a el dejando a un lado la amistad, por eso aquel pequeño odio tanto a Sasuke de tan pequeño, pues le había quitado la atención de Itachi...esa relación siguió así por 6 años, hasta que Sasuke cumplió los 6 años, lo de kyuubi ya había ocurrido como mi muerte, yo iba recordando desde mi muerte hacia atrás, por eso descubrí el restote la historia, era cosa d atar cabos. Fue en ese momento que Orochimaru llego a la villa y se llevo a su hijo, todos creyeron que al paso del tiempo el niño había sido transformado por su padre, pero su propio odio lo había hecho. Un año después murió su padre y al años siguiente fue la matanza de los Uchiha...Itachi había sido seducido por su primer amor...pero de una manera que el jamás percato...el no mato a su familia por un odio que el sintiera, si no por el odio de otro, es por eso que el esta tan obstinado en matar a Sasuke con el hincaron todos sus problemas...

-pero por que no me mato con sus propias manos?-pregunto Sasuke tras el shock inicial

-sabia que si lo hacia Itachi lo odiaría por el resto de la vida, pues tu eras su tesoro, su pequeño hermano que debía proteger...

-...por eso lo dejo vivo...-soltó Naruto mientras divagaba

-así es, inconscientemente Itachi protegió a Sasuke, el sentía que lo que hacia no tenia sentido concreto, se preguntaba si era odio y si era el motivo por el cual mato a su familia, pero lo mas importante es salvar a Itachi de as manos de aquel hombre, por mi habilidad y la de Hinata puedo sentir que Itachi no ha sido...

-no ha sido que?-pregunto serio Sasuke

-no ha sido abusado, por el, pues si ese llegara a ser el caso, perderíamos completamente a Itachi

-por eso apareciste Auki-san-pregunto por fin la Hokage (_inner: estaba de espectadora...jasuajsu)_

-ese es el principal motivo, el otro es Naruto, tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo...

-y Hinata?-pregunto preocupado Sasuke

-no te preocupes ella esta escuchando todo esto, nosotras compartimos el cuerpo, pero llegara un momento en que todo volverá a la normalidad, pero antes de eso muchas cosas ocurrirán, y para hay que estar preparados.

-entonces debo poner en alerta a anbu!

-no, no debes hacer eso...el sabe que yo y Hinata somos una en cuerpo, siempre me busco, pues sabia que si me encontraba a mi encantaría a kyuubi, pero el no sabe que lo se...es un chico de temer...

-pero quién demonios es!-pregunto ya harto Sasuke

-el...es un muchacho que por mucho tiempo sufrió en silencio la inocencia de Itachi y que se lleno de odio contra el pequeño Sasuke el es...Daik...

-...Daik?...-el nombre simplemente hizo palidecer a Sasuke y a la Hokage...

Continuará...

Al fin continuación...Me demoré, pero llego...al fin apareció Itachi y Daik,...el gran misterio...nos vemos

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Tras mucho tiempo desaparecida aquí les vengo con la continuación...los misterios saldrán a flote y muchas cosas se descubrirán...respondiendo rewies...

**Motiko-chan: **claro tus comentarios son una ayuda para mi, aunque a veces se me olvidan las cosas...intentare dejar el suspenso y no comentar muchas cosas...quizás si sea mucha información pero esa es la cosa...pues no hay mas que sepa, espero que te guste este capitulo como los demás...

**Neko-chan lee: **muchas gracias, saber que te gusta me sube mucho el animo, los primeros capítulos traen mucha información, ya que a partir de ellos se desarrolla la historia eso es...y espero que este te guste también...

**Fati-chan87: **si Itachi en todo lo quiero poner de bueno…no quizás quien sabe por que, quizás sea el sueño de todos, pero aquí realmente lo pongo de bueno pues….es cosa solo de leer, espero que el capitulo te guste...saludos

**OO-Alex-chan-Oo: **no te preocupes pero muchas gracias aunque sea tarde tu rewies me sirve...saludos y espero que te guste este capitulo...

Bueno ahora nos vamos con la historia...

---------------------------...

_-no, no debes hacer eso...el sabe que yo y Hinata somos una en cuerpo, siempre me busco, pues sabia que si me encontraba a mi encantaría a kyuubi, pero el no sabe que lo se...es un chico de temer..._

_-pero quién demonios es!-pregunto ya harto Sasuke_

_-el...es un muchacho que por mucho tiempo sufrió en silencio la inocencia de Itachi y que se lleno de odio contra el pequeño Sasuke el es...Daik..._

_-...Daik?...-el nombre simplemente hizo palidecer a Sasuke y a la Hokage..._

-----------------------------...

**El pasado de Daik**

-si, Daik...-respondió la Hokage

-quien era el?-pregunto Naruto con curiosidad

-bueno...te contaré todo desde que el nació...era un día muy frío, donde las nubes lo habían cubierto todo, el día era tenebroso por si mismo, Anko había entrado al hospital con síntomas de perdida, más fuertes de los que ya había sufrido durante todo el embarazo, mas de una vez había intentado matar a la criatura, pero extrañamente nunca lo lograba, ese día ella gritaba desesperada que el demonio iba a nacer de sus entrañas, que había que matarlo antes que hiciera mal al mundo y cosas de ese estilo, nadie tomó en cuenta sus palabras en aquel momento, pues llevaba demasiado tiempo con la bolsa rota y el desangramiento..La opere lo más rápido posible para no perder al niño, fue un hermoso niño de pelo lila oscuro y unos hermosos ojos blancos, su piel era tan blanca como la de su padre, pero al cumplir el año su piel se puso rosadita como la de cualquier niño.

Anko no quiso ni siquiera mirarlo, le causaba repugnancia tan solo gritaba "quitenme a Daik, de encima, quitenmelo" al parecer se referí al niño, así que le colocamos ese nombre. Anko volvió al hospital psiquiátrico y el niño fue llevado al centro de adopción de la villa... nadie lo quería por ser hijo de quien era, deje totalmente prohibido que se le rebelara el nombre de su padre. Así pasaron tres años, hasta que conoció al pequeño Itachi que era un amor de niño al igual que Daik, era gentil, alegre, amoroso y muy inteligente. Desde la primera vez que vio a Itachi comenzó a cuidarlo y enseñarle cosas, así pasaron tres años donde ambos crecieron perfectamente juntos, como los mejores amigos, pero al parecer dentro de Daik, había crecido algo más grande que amistad, a sus 6 años Daik era igual a su madre. Solo se diferenciaban en el sexo y en dos mechones oscuros que se mezclaban en el pelo del muchacho, pero ese niño tan dulce y tan bueno tan solo duro por 7 años, pues al octavo años lentamente comenzó a cambiar ya que Sasuke a sus dos años era lo primordial para el pequeño Itachi dejando a Daik, este comenzó a odiar a Sasuke, pues a lo alejaba de su pequeño. Lentamente el corazón de Daik comenzó a llenarse de odio por todo el clan Uchiha, pues consideraba que todos lo alejaban de el.

Por esta razón el muchacho poco a poco comenzó a alejar de las personas, pues no consideraba a nadie tan importante como Itachi, así pasaron cuatro años en que ninguno de los dos se vio. Un día se reencontraron o mejor dicho Daik se llevo a Itachi de la escuela, fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de quien había sido, ahí ambos reafianzaron su amistad y el sentimiento dentro de Daik, crecía cada día mas, fue ahí que el se le declaro, Itachi sentía algo muy parecido a el, por lo que le correspondió y su amor creció. Daik increíblemente se había graduado de la academia y ese mismo años lo hizo Itachi, que había mejorado un cien por ciento desde su reencuentro.

Extrañamente de ese momento Itachi comenzó a cambiar sin una razón aparente, dejo de ser aquel niño, solo se dedicaba a entrenar junto a Daik que se convirtió en su maestro, ninguno de los dos acepto un maestro , se complementaban, pero Itachi no dejaba de lado a su hermano. Así pasaron tres años sin algún problema concreto, ya que dentro del corazón de Daik había crecido un odio ya enfermizo, en esos tiempo sin saber como, conocía la identidad de kyuubi, por su edad no le tomo importancia, hasta que un día Orochimaru apareció y se lo llevo. Nunca se supo exactamente que ocurrió durante su convivencia, pero dos años después de eso murió, la información que se tiene es que su propio hijo lo mato, para hacerse mas fuerte, ya que a el no lo considero jamás su padre, si no un desgraciado que destruyo la vida de su madre, pues al final supo quien era. Ese años Itachi cambio totalmente incluso se podía sentir con su presencia algo extraño en el, pero que no era propio, sino externo.

El año que desapareció Daik, Itachi entro al grupo ANBU donde se hizo mas fuerte de lo que ya era, al parecer esos años fueron un entrenamiento para lo posterior, el asesinato de su clan. Nunca nadie entendió el motivo de su acto, ni siquiera Sasuke, pues el relato aun en schock, que el rostro de su hermano estaba triste, no estaba feliz por sus actos, al parecer sufría su propio crimen. De ahí nunca se ha vuelto saber de el...

-el es manipulado por una técnica mas fuerte que su técnica especial, ya que aun sigue luchando con aquel fantasma, la técnica que aquel ocupa la desarrollo poco tiempo antes de la aparición de su padre, era una técnica para dejar vulnerable a Itachi, pero en estos años este ha estado luchando contra ella.

-que quieres decir?-pregunto dudoso Sasuke

-Itachi pronto regresara...buscara volver...

-pero entonces, por que se llevo a mi hermano, por su amor, por despecho, por odio?

-...el no es malo, simplemente el amor que siento por tu hermano es tan puro e inocente que fue opacado por el sentimiento de rechazo, ellos se aman de eso no cuides, tan solo se ha dejado influenciar, es cosa de ayudarlo y volverá a ser el mismo...

-PERO OBLIGO A MI HERMNAO A MATAR A MI FAMILIA!

-Sasuke...el lo hizo por amor y...

-Naruto estas justificando que halla matado a mi familia

-no, pero...yo lo entiendo, compermiso...-salio de la habitación dolido por las palabras de Sasuke

.Naruto...-"quizas me excedí..."

--------------------------------...

Naruto caminaba sobre los rostros de los hokages _(inner: xD)_ se sentía un poco dolido por las palabras de Sasuke

"por que el no entiende que Daik hizo aquello por amor...quizás no estuvo bien...estuvo solo...creció solo...todos le escondieron su pasado...el no sabia como manejar sus sentimientos...si tan solo..."

Paro de un momento a otro, pues comenzó a sentir un chakra cerca suyo, era bastante débil, así que con cautela comenzó a acercarse al bosque, no estaba seguro del por que, pero su corazón, latía fuertemente, como esperando algo.

Tras unos arbustos había un muchacho de pelo grisáceo, en medio de un charco de sangre, Naruto asustado se acerco al muchacho el cual débilmente respiraba. Al darlo vuelta cual fue su sorpresa al ver el parecido con Sasuke, eran casi iguales, tan solo este era mayor. Su cuerpo estaba bastante lastimado al parecer había salido con suerte de una batalla, Naruto sin saber su identidad comenzó a curarlo con sus conocimientos médicos (_inner: si...se las sabe todas...)_ no eran muchos, pero en ese momento eran vitales.

Su mayor preocupación era que habían cortado los músculos cercanos al corazón, o sea los afluentes de chakra. Se encontraba en una situación difícil, pues si iba en ayuda el muchacho moriría, pero si el mismo lo trataba quizás sobreviviría.

"...se que puedo curarlo, pero me voy a demorar quizás todo el día...por ello tendré que crear una unión de chakra entre ambos, es la única forma e mantenerlo vivo, aunque eso significa quedar desprotegidos y gastar mi chakra, sin embargo no entorpece mi manejo de este, así que puedo esconderlo...debo hacerlo...es su única esperanza de vida..."

Realizo unos cuantos sellos y unió sus cuerpos en chakra, comenzando así su lucha de salvarlo. Las horas pasaban y ambos seguían sin ser descubiertos, el chakra de Naruto había descendido considerablemente pero había permitido restaurar en gran medida aquel órgano tan importante. El anochecer se hacia presente cuando el extraño chico abrió los ojos, eran unos ojos tan grises como los de Sasuke y mostraban los mismos sentimientos que la primera vez que lo vio _(inner...a Sasuke.)_

-q-quien eres?-pregunto con una profunda voz a pesar de su estado

-la persona...que te esta salvando...-respondió de manera cansina

-porque?

-no, no lo se, pero...cual es tu nombre...

-creo...que estoy en...una situación...difícil...así que te lo diré...me llamo...Itachi...

-Uchiha-san...es un gusto-.respondió con una sonrisa cansina

-Pero...

-no se preocupe, no juzgare su pasado, pues no me interesa, tan solo me interesa salvarlo...

-haz estado todo el día...prácticamente...puedes...

-no se preocupe, usted tan solo descanse...

-tutéame,...me siento viejo...y no lo soy tanto

-bueno, si...lo quieres así, pero es mejor que duermas...

-pero...-lentamente el sueño comenzó a inundar a Itachi, pero antes le pregunto algo-como te llamas

-Uzumaki...Naruto...-después de eso no supo más

Naruto tan solo logro mantenerse unos minutos conciente para curarlo, pues estaba totalmente agotado, justo a media noche callo inconsciente sobre el pecho del otro muchacho, en ese instante una pequeña cantidad de chakra de kyuubi comenzó a fluir por ambos cuerpos manteniéndolos con vida

-------------------...

Sasuke estaba muy preocupado, pues en todo el día, Naruto no había aparecido, había estado buscándolo en cada lugar que el pudiera conocer, pero no lo había encontrado, la preocupación a cada instante iba creciendo mas ya que estaba la amenaza de Daik y de su hermano, aunque de este ultimo lo hacia dudar, eran tantas cosas que habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo, que lo desconcertaban.

-ya es medianoche, he recorrido cada lugar posible en que pudiera estar, pero nada-se sentó apesadumbrado en la cama-el no conoce a casi nadie, cualquiera le puede hacer daño, pensando que es un enemigo, incluso puede estar lastimado en algún lugar, si tan solo no hubiera reaccionado así, el no se hubiera sentido...por que fui tan compulsivo...MALDICION!- no sabia ya que hacer, se sentía culpable y desesperado, primera vez que se sentía así por una persona que no fuera de su familia

En ese instante comenzó a sentir un chakra, uno que nunca antes había sentido, era extraña la sensación que le daba, era como u escalofrió extraño, como de miedo, peor no entendía muy bien el por que de su reacción. Salio de su casa en dirección al bosque donde se sentía el chakra debía inspeccionar, pues era su misión, aprovechando para buscar a Naruto.

Mientras se iba acercando el chakra iba perdiendo intensidad por locuaz acelero el paso, pues pronto perdería el rastro. Al llegar a aquel claro su cuerpo se paralizo, ahí se encontraba Naruto sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, su mente se encontraba en blanco, lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a acercarse, pues sentía un gran miedo recorrer su cuerpo, por la sangre que estaba regada en el piso.

Se arrodillo al lado de ambos cuerpos, donde pudo recobrar el aliento ya que ambos se encontraban vivos, durmiendo. Pero la preocupación nuevamente volvió pues su chakra esta muy baja y aparte en ambos corría el mismo chakra, signo inigualable que si no los llevaba donde tsunade morirían sin remedio y eso era lo último que quería. En menos de unos minutos ya se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage, con el cuerpo de Naruto e Itachi, las personas que se encontraban ahí se impresionaron, pues no pensaron que Sasuke volvería con Naruto Itachi en aquellas condiciones.

-Tsunade-sama, no se que ocurrió, pero no me gusta en lo mas mínimo

-ya somos dos, muchacho...esta unión de chakra significa que Naruto tuvo que mantenerlo con vida y cuando ya no pudo mas salio kyuubi para mantenerlos con vida...nunca pensé que loo hubiera aprendido en tan poco tiempo además kyuubi no había aparecido nunca antes...por lo que veo...Itachi tiene heridas leves...a Naruto debo entregarle un poco de chakra y tan solo tiene que descansar para que vuelva...no es nada grave, no te preocupes, los dejare en el hospital, lo mas probable es que estén en buenas condiciones mañana, no te preocupes

-gracias-se sonrojo levemente pues yukime no le quitaba los ojos de encima, cosa que lo ponía nervioso por su parecido a Naruto

Sasuke se dirigió a la Hokage donde coloco en una habitación privada a Naruto e Itachi, para no tener inconvenientes, abandono la pieza dejando a Sasuke en ella, este tan solo se quedo en el sofá donde quedo dormido.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus oscuros ojos, se sentía un poco desorientado por la luz en la habitación, no recordaba muy bien el lugar en el que se encontraba y el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar bien. Se levanto hasta quedar sentado, pues sentía el escozor de las heridas, en ese momento el recuerdo del día anterior volvió a su mente

FLASH BACK

-Itachi, por favor!-gritaba un muchacho de cabellera morada a un muchacho de cabello peligris

-Daik, yo no puedo seguir sin saber la verdad

-gomen, pero no puedo decírtelo, no entenderías...-una furtiva lagrimas surcaba su pálido rostro a la vez que decenas de ninjas atacaban al Uchiha...

FIN FLASH BACK

-Daik...-su pecho se oprimió levemente

-aniki...-aquel susurro lo dejo completamente impresionado alzo la vista y en el sillón se encontraba su "pequeño" hermano durmiendo y a su derecha (de Itachi) en otra camilla el muchacho que lo había salvado

-Naruto-kun.,..ototo-kun...no entiendo...

-ita-kun...-al escuchar su nombre giro el rostro y frente a el se encontraba aquella mujer

-la legendaria yuki-san?...-dijo completamente perplejo

-mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

-yo pensaba que...

- y es verdad tan solo déjame explicarte...lo que paso...

El sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo cuando concluyeron su plática, ahora todo estaba claro, incluso sus propios sentimientos se habían fortalecido a pesar de la cruda realidad, aquellos sentimientos que el pensaban como un capricho tan solo eran amor verdadero, se sentía cansado de tanta información así que decidió dormir.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, no recordaba el lugar que se encontraba, así que se encontraba desorientado, al quedar completamente consiente se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital de la villa. Ante esto busco rápidamente con la mirada encontrando dentro de la habitación a la persona que había salvado y a Sasuke. Se levanto de la cama en dirección a el pues necesitaba preguntarle o rectificar el parentesco.

Sintió como alguien lo movía lentamente, por lo cual tuvo que abrir sus oscuros ojos, ante ellos a parecieron unos de color azul profundo.

-Naruto...-una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente...-lo siento

-por que?-pregunto extrañado

-por lo de ayer...creo que no reaccione como debí y te molestaste...yo...

-no tienes por que disculparte son tus ideas y opiniones...puede ser que en su momento no te tomaste bien las cosas, estabas en tu derecho y si quieres mi perdón, lo tienes de hace mucho...

-...gracias...-la presión que sentía en su corazón se desvaneció

-Sasuke...el chico que se encuentra en la camilla es tu hermano?

-si, es el...que paso?

-lo encontré en el bosque, agonizando...estaba bastante herido el músculo de su corazón estaba muy dañado por lo cual...

-uniste sus cuerpos a un mismo chakra

-así es

-pero yo te encontré, por que comencé a sentir un chakra distinto

-frió que desprendía tristeza?

-no, era calido pero irradiaba algo que...no se...bueno no importa...te sientes bien?

-perfectamente...

Así estuvieron hablando por varias horas ya que Itachi no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente y la Hokage no apareció. La tarde les permitió conocerse mucho mas de lo que se conocían, fueron afiatando aquellos lazos invisibles que se habían formado la primera vez, se estaban fortaleciendo los lazos de sus sentimientos, aquellos que lentamente iban madurando...

Continuar...

Jasuajsausaus...nos vemos...dejen rewies...saludos


	9. Chapter 9

Si aquí vengo yo, hace tiempo k tenia este capitulo, pero decidí primero actualizar el resto...es bastante lo que debo escribir, como me frustro la lluvia mi salida, ahora tengo algo ara hacer, menos charla y mas acción

Pueden creer cuando iba a escribir este capi, me di cuenta que el anterior no lo había subido y eso que no se cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, gomen nasai.nos vemos

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_-Naruto...-una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente...-lo siento_

_-por que?-pregunto extrañado_

_-por lo de ayer...creo que no reaccione como debí y te molestaste...yo..._

_-no tienes por que disculparte son tus ideas y opiniones...puede ser que en su momento no te tomaste bien las cosas, estabas en tu derecho y si quieres mi perdón, lo tienes de hace mucho..._

_-...gracias...-la presión que sentía en su corazón se desvaneció_

_-Sasuke...el chico que se encuentra en la camilla es tu hermano?_

_-si, es el...que paso?_

_-lo encontré en el bosque, agonizando...estaba bastante herido el músculo de su corazón estaba muy dañado por lo cual..._

_-uniste sus cuerpos a un mismo chakra_

_-así es_

_-pero yo te encontré, por que comencé a sentir un chakra distinto_

_-frió que desprendía tristeza?_

_-no, era calido pero irradiaba algo que...no se...bueno no importa...te sientes bien?_

_-perfectamente..._

_Así estuvieron hablando por varias horas ya que Itachi no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente y la Hokage no apareció. La tarde les permitió conocerse mucho mas de lo que se conocían, fueron afiatando aquellos lazos invisibles que se habían formado la primera vez, se estaban fortaleciendo los lazos de sus sentimientos, aquellos que lentamente iban madurando..._

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Momentos de tranquilidad?**

Algunos dias despues Itachi fue dado de alta para el habian sido dias muy duros de afrontar, pues no sabia como tratar a su hermano, eran tantos años de distancia vividos dentro de una mentira. En esos dias ambos hermanos habian sido apoyados por naruto que tan solo se encontraba como un espectador de la relacion que se estaba gestando.

Sasuke habia logrado sobrellevar aquella situacion, pues naruto se encontraba a su lado, esos dias tambien habian servido para afienzar sus lazos, a pesar que dentro de sus corazones la realidad era otra.

Itachi habia vuelto a la casa que habia abandonaso desde el incidente con su clan, los recuerdos afloraban rapidamente y la culpa y el desengaño volvian a su corazon, se sentia mal habia vivido tantos años de una mentira y todo por un supuesto odio que el en realdad jamas sintio, pues simplemente era el sentimiento de la persona que amaba.

Sabia que no tenia ningun derecho a pedirle nada a sasuke, el no tenia el derecho, eso era lo que pensaba hasta qeu un dia sasuke le demostro todo lo contrario.

-naruto, es que yo...no se si pueda

-sasuke es se encuentra igual que tu, incluso peor, tu viviste muchso años dentro de algo concreto, pero el no los ultimo 6 años para el tan solo son una mentira, por que no intentas habalr con el, intentar comprender... el se siente extraño dentro de esta casa, lo veo melancolico y triste, siente que no encaja dentro de esta casa, cree que tu lo odias y se siente desdicahdo...por que no le preguntas como se siente, ayudalo...-naruto abrazo a sasuke y salio de la habiatacion, el habia conversado mucho con Itachi y sabia muchas cosas, pero habia decidido que sasuke debia ir por su cuenta por las respuestas.

El Uchiha menor sabia que naruto tenia razon, tanbien habia visto ha Itachi triste y las miradas que le dedicaba le hacian sentir un hoyo en el corazon, comprendia muy bien los sentimientos de su hermano, no queria perderlo, no queria caer en el mismo error que habia caido con naruto, no queria ver mas esa tristeza en los ojos de su hermano, queria que fuera feliz, queria que los fantasmas del pasado dejaran de atormentarlo, pues el conocia perfectamente el hecho de vivir del pasado, asi que decidido se fue en busca de su hermano.

Itachi se encontraba en su habitacion, esta se encontraba en la total oscuridad a pesar que era media tarde, estaba acostado en la cama mirando la nada, no tenia nada que hacer, tan solo pensar en los años que perdio de la vida de sasuke...Daik estaba tan presente en su mente como la osuridad dentro de la habitacion, a pesar d todo lo que habia descubierto en vez de odiarlo, lo amaba mas pues sabia que el corazon de Daik estaba corrompido por el odio, perop tan solo era cosa de salvarlo y volveria ser el mismo niño que habia conocido.

Sintio que tocaban a la puerta, pero no se inmuto, quizas era naruto prepcupado por el , el kitsune era el unico contacto entre el y su hermnao. Se sorprendio bastante al sentir la presencia de su hermano, el caul se sento junto a el en la cama, los minutos pasaban y ninguno decia nada hasta que sasuke hablo.

-yo...yo se que no te sientes comodo en la casa, y no te culpo, quizas sea mi culpa...-sus palabras quedaron cortadaz, pues Itachi hablo

-no-intento negar

-dejame terminar, por favor...quizas sea mi culpa por que te sientes incomodo,son muchas las cosas qeu han sucedido en tan pocos dias que mi cabeza es un remolino, pero quiero dejarte algo muy en claro yo ya no te odio...al tener la pequeña esperanza de volver a tenerte, algo en mi pecho me hizo aferrarme a ella tantos años solo me hicieron vacilar, pero no lo hize se que antes que partieras nosotros no eramos muy comunicativos, ahora desearia que confiaras en mi, que no sufras solo...eso duele mucho, no tepido que te habras en este instante conmigo, tan solo vengo a ofrecerte mi hombro, para que no sufras solo nii-san-sasuke habia mantenido el rostro casi todo el rato agachado pero en el ultimo momento lo alzo para dirigirle la mirada a su hermano. Estaba llorando, no lo habia vuelto a hacer desde que habia ocurrido "eso", se sentia desesperado ante el sufrimiento silencioso de su hermano

-sasuke...-Itachi se alegro mucho por las palabras de su hermano, sentia que el abismo que los separaba al fin habia desaparecido,

se acerco a el y lo abrazo cariñosamente sin evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas -ototo-kun mcuhas gracias, con este simple gesto me has demostrado mucho...se que nunca fui cariñoso contigo, pero tan solo lo hacia por que te queria...quizas quieres saber sobre Daik y estos años que no nos hemos visto...

-solo si tu me quieres contar...yo no te voy a obligar-comento un poco apenado

-mereces que te lo cuente y quiero hacerlo

Itachi se separo un poco de su hermano para levantarse y abrir las ventanas desde ahi pudo divisar los azule sojos de naruto que se encontraba en el jardin, le dedico una calida sonrisa que fue devuelta antes de girarse y sentar en la cama con su hermano.

-creo que tenia un año cuando vi a Daik por primera vez, no se...cuando lo vi senti algo en mi muy extraño, no te puedo decir bien que ya que era muy pequeño, desde ese momento comenze a frecuentarlo, encontrade..la voluntad de nuestros padres...era algo que iba mas alla de mi o de la autoridad de ellos, fueron varios años hasta que mis padres se resignaron a que daik era mi amigo, en ese momento tu naciste, quizas fue el hevcho de tener la desponsabilidad de cuidarte, pero deje de frecuentar a Daik, no me cuenta hasta tiempo despues, cuando el desaparecio...esos 4 años me pregunte que habia pasado entre nosotros para que se alejara...a pesar de mi corta edad, me habai dado cuenta que lo que sentia por el no era simple amistad-en sus mejillas se podia apreciar un leve toque carmin-fue cuando nso reencontramos, que todo se dio, pues...el me confeso sus sentimientos y yo-abrazo fuertemente sus piernas-lo acepte, por eso no vi lo que realmente pasaba, no vi el odio que se iba acumulando en su corazon, como tan poco vi las intenciones que tenia en contra del clan...el no es mal... tan solo-su cuerpo temblaba levemente cosa que no paso desapercibida para sasuke-se dejo llevar por aquellos sentimiento que nunca canalizo de buena forma , me manipulo para que hiciera "eso", me manipulo para qeu creyera odiarlos, me manipulo a tal punto que no me di cuenta, pero no fui capaz de matarte, el nexo que habia creado fue tan grande que fui incapaz de romperlo, pero no paso por alto eso, ya que page mi falta al recordarlo un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo-...a lo largo de estos años se control sobre mi a disminuido, no por que haya perdido su poder, si no a lo largo de estos años su corazon se ha redimido del mal que lo ha consumado, pero ahora que escape debe estar sentido y va abuscar cualquier metodo para llevarme con el...no es eu sea malol, pero el tiempo que vivio con su padre le afecto demasiado...pro eso tenemos que tenr cuidado principalmente tu, naruto-kun y yuki-san, ustedes son los principales objetivos que siempre ha tenido y lleva mucho tiempo espiandolos...

-espiandonos?

-si, todos los dias en persona salia, yo intentaba detenerlo, pues me daba miedo que te hicera algo, peor es mas fuerte que yo y cada vez tiene mas aliados a su favor...a menor que lo saquemos de aquella oscuridad, se consumira dentro de su mismo odio y nada ni nadie lo podra sacar, ni siquiera yo, por eso sasuke ayudame a salvarlo, ayudame a traerlo a mi lado.los ojos de Itachi mostraban algo que sasuke nunva antes habia visto en esos ojos...veia miedo y deseperacion

-lo hare Itachi no quiero verte sufrir, ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente

-gracias ototo-kun

Minutos despues ambos se encontraban caminando en busqeuda de naruto cuando sasuke le pregunto a Itachi algo que lo tenia intrigado

-hermano, por que Daik es tan interesado en nosotros 3?

-es facil, pero es bastante complicado de explicar, en primer lugar el siemrpe supo que naruto tenia a kyuubi en su interior, sabia la identidad de sus padres, por lo cual conocia el compromiso de nuestras familias, otro punto mas que te unia, aparte de ya odiarte por lo que tu ya sabes...es decir si tenia a anruto te tenia a ti, pero eso pasaba si se concoian y si lo hacian era peligroso , poruqe ambos guardaban grandes poders, lo que era un peligro para el, por eso me obligo a hacer lo que hize, y mando al cazaor a matar a naruto, eso es aun mas faacil que yukime se encuentre compartiendo cuerpo con la Hyuuga, ya que eso se produjo por el ferviente deseo de yukime de cuidar a su hijo, sin embargo esto no nos rebela la relacion del cazador la leyenda y el origen de nieve de naruto...y es ahi donde daik queria atacar...-pausdo Itachi un poco animado, pues enredaba cada vez mas a su hermnao consuu explicaion

-no entiendo, por que Daik iba a querer actuar en contra de mi en base al origen de naruto y una leyenda-puntualizo sasuke mientras caminaba a la torre de la Hokage

-creo que no escuhaste con atencion el relato de la quinta, ella conto que naruto habia tenido un supuesto hermano mayor, que murio en manos de antiguas civilizaciones, aqui es donde entra la leyenda, pues se dice que dentro de los jovenes de nieve se encuentra el alma del primer niño de las nieves y es el que se ha reencarnado cada mil años, pero al producirse su tragica muerte, en la ultima reencarnacion, el volveria de algun modo por venganza

-y...naruto no es un joven de la nieve puro

-ya lo se,a lo que me refiero es que al morir asi no podria reencarnarse y por eso volveria e otra forma...yukime era la mas joven de las mujres de las nieve, es decir tenia meos de mil años tiempo justo que le deba para albergar el alma de yukai y traspasarlo a su descendencia que en este caso es naruto, asi en algun momento yukai a traves de naruto concretizara su venganza

-entonces aparte de tener a kyuubi y descendencia de nieve, mas encma tiene el alma de yukai, un niño con sed de venganza?

-asi es...pero es lo mas peligroso, pues no es como kyuubi que se preocupa de naruto, como lo demostro...el esat lleno de odio, aunque puede salir del sello por su proia cuenta, puede salir solo al utilizar una flauta de cristal eterno...esta flauta anulara el sentido de naruto dejando el cuerpo a disposicion de yukai...no se si la tiene y espeor que la tenga, ya que asi tu vida correria gran peligro

-segun tu lo uncio que puede despertar a yukai es la flauta y al hacerlo va a realizar su venganza asi que no veo como mi vida corre peligro

-yukai obedecera a la persona que lo despierte, hasta realizar el sueño mas grande de esta, tras eso realizara su venganza...contra el pais del fuego

-no me gusta en lo mas minimo

-es lo que recolecte en este tiempo sin levantar sospechas, per lo deyukai no se lo comentes a yukime ni a naruto, ellos no lo pueden saber aun

pero..

-no , es lo mejor, ya que tans olo los vamos a preocupar y no estasmos seguros de esto

Sin darse cuanta habian llegado a la torre de la HOkage, dodne naruto los esperaba al lado de la quinta uy la hyuuga

-quiero preguntarte una cosa sasuke-se detuvo Itachi unos metros antes

-que cosa?

-sientes algo por naruto verdad?

-Que'!...yo...no...lo...en realidad-el rostro de sasuke se habia puesto totalmente rojo

-como pensaba...bueno vamos-y siguio caminando como si nada

-sera tan obvio

-que cosa sasuke?-pregunto un animado naruto

-pues que a mi me gusta n...NARUTO?-grito escandalizado el menor de los Uchiha

-y quien mas podia ser?...oye vamos a ir a la laguna escondida de la villa asi que muevete-lo tomo del brazo y comenzo a arrastrar a un molesto y sonrojado sasuke

Los 5 shinobis habian comenzado su marcha cuando el sol comenzaba a declinar , el ambiente era grato, por lo cual se toparon con varias personas en el camino, todos se encontraban muy animados conversando, por ende no sinitron que eran acechados

La luna ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, cuando por fin llegaron,. Era un lago de poca anchura, cristalino, el cual reflejaba perfectamente la blancura de la luna.

-es hermoso!-acoto naruto embobado, soltando el brazos de sasuke

-nunca habia visto este lugar...es muy bonito...-esclamo sasuke

-es hermoso verdad, que lastima que no estemos en invierno...reclamo yukime

_-...-(inner: quien puede ser tan expresivo?)_

-queria mostrarles a ustedes muchachos este lago, que se formo hace 1000 años producto de la muerte de un muchacho muy especial, no les contare quien para no romper el momento y la armonia de este virgen lugar...

-demasiado tarde para arrpentirse Tsunade-sama...

-quien esta ahi'!-grito potente la hokage, mientras todos se ponian en posicion de ataque

-...el tiempo pasa y da sus frutos no?...tantos años fuera de la villa y ya no me reconoces...pero quien te culpa si tan solo eres una mujer que cumple las ordenes de un consejo de ancianos

En medio del lago tras esas palabras se encontraba Daik, con su sensual y enigmatica sonrisa, que inevitablemente hizo sonorjar a Itachi el cual rapidamente desvio la mirada, todos lo demas quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel muchacho

-Daik?-pregunto la hokage

-quien mas...veo que trajo a varios espectadores...Itachi-la sonrisa de su rostro se acrecento haciendo estremecer al Uchiha mayor-creo que no solo me llevare a yukai esta noche

-y-yukai?-tartamudeo palida yukime

-...-"no creo que tenga la flauta, cuando me fui no la tenia..."

-esto me gusta en lo mas minimo...-susurro sasuke para si mismo

-...-naruto tan solo miaba extrañado aquellos ojos blancos de extraña forma

-hoy no tengo muchas ganas de perder el tiempo asi que hare las cosas rapidas...-chasqueo los dedos e Itachi callo en trance, jalando a naruto con el al lado de daik, nadie habia alcanzado a hacer algo-eres un buen chico Itachi...ahora muchacho te dire que el nombre de este lago es en honor a yukai, el chico que murio hace1000 años, dodne tu portas su alma y esta noche lo despertare de su letargo

-que !-pregunto impactado naruto

-asi es no te preocupes que no te dolera...creo...-de sus ropajes saco un extraño objeto de hielo el cual comenzo a tocar

Al tocar el extraño instrumento los cuerpos de los presentes se palarizaron mientras las suaves melodias inundaban el lugar. Algo dentro de naruto comenzo a arder, pero por un frio quemante que comenzaba a extender, mientras perdia la conciencia, callendo de rodillas sobre la superficie del lago. Las aguas del lago se comenazaron a agitar para rodear a naruto en un brote de agua que se transformo en un brote de hielo, en ese instante la musica dejo de sonar y daik se convirtio en otro espectador de lso extraños acontecimientos.

El hielo que rodeaba a naruto comenzo a brillar con un color celeste palido que lentamente se fue oscureciedno , el agua del lago comenzo a tomar forma mientras se elevaba, hasta que formoo la msima figura de naruto, diferenciandose en el largo del cabello, ojos y las marcas del rostro, ya que el muchacho de agua se habia convertido en la imagen de un muchacho vestido de kimono blanco, de pelo rubio en algunas parte mas largas que otra sus ojos eran de color sangre y nop tenia las marcas de naruto en el rostro, en la cual mostraba una extraña sonrisa.

-pense que nunca volveria a salir de su cuerpo, pero gracias a ti lo logre...es cosa de minutos para que mi capullo de cristal bloquee todos sus recuerdos, sentimientos y voluntad, quedando su cuerpo a mi total disposicion, como en lso viejos tiempos...-camino a donde se encontraba daik, el caul era casi 2 cabezas mas alto que el-como te llamas?-pregunto muy emocionado

-daik

-muy bonito nombre, el mio es yukai y estoy a tus ordenes...-al terminar desaparecio, ya que el agua que lo formaba se habia convertido nuevamente en agua liquida, mientras que el capullo de hielo se trizaba dejando ver a la figura que se levantaba lentamente,.

Lo unico que se podia apreciar dentro de tanto hielo, era un cuerpo desnudo que se encontraba en posicion fetal, de su espalda salin unas extrañas alas de hielo que se agitaban graciosamente. La figura se levanto dejando ver el esplandor de su cuerpo, agito sus alas y todos los trozos de hielo comenzaron a elevarse con gran velocidad alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras lo hacian, iban conformando sus vestiduras, las cuales eran un pesacador blando y una camisa estilo oriental de color negro con rojo.

Abrio sus ojos, los cuales eran de un rojo profundo, de manera agraciada se acerco a daik, el caul en todo el proceso no habia cambiado su expresion.

-yukai...veo que eres mas hermoso de lo que pensaba..

-jejeje...querido daik, por el momento retiremosnos...-abrazo sus brazos, mientras extendia sus alas

-tienes razon...recien volviste...no quiero que te desgaste...creo que dejare a Itachi...la prixima vez que venga me lo llevare y esta vez sera para siempre...

Un remolino de viento y de hielo se alkzo ocultandolos dentro de este, desapareciedno con ellos la tecnica de paralizacion y el trance de Itachi, el quje callo inciente al piso

-NARUTO!-fue el grito desgarrador que se escuchaba en la lejania de la noche

Continuara

es tarde y no tengo tiemp de rsponder reiwes pero espero ue les guste...

esacuchando...Yuzurenai Negai...


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno aquí vengo después de miles de años, de no hacer acto de presencia, pues al fin se han acabado las pruebas y ahora tan solo me faltan los 2 exámenes, que bueno, asi que me pondre las pilas aquí, pues los he dejado botados, respondo los rewies y me pongo a escribir

**motiko-chan **en realidad no me acuerdo muy bien de donde le saque el nombre, pero de dai con daisuke, no para nada , pero ademas me encanta dejarlo en la mejor parte pues me dejan rewies para reclamar, y eso es interesante, bueno espero que este capitulo te valla a gustar, hace tiempo que lo tengo pero no lo había pasado, así que …

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei ** si, pero no es tan malo como parece, se hace nu mas, jojojo, pero bueno la cosa se va complicando un poco, pero espero que te guste este capitulo

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_-yukai...veo que eres mas hermoso de lo que pensaba.._

_-jejeje...querido daik, por el momento retiremosnos...-abrazo sus brazos, mientras extendia sus alas_

_-tienes razon...recien volviste...no quiero que te desgaste...creo que dejare a Itachi...la prixima vez que venga me lo llevare y esta vez sera para siempre..._

_Un remolino de viento y de hielo se alkzo ocultandolos dentro de este, desapareciedno con ellos la tecnica de paralizacion y el trance de Itachi, el quje callo inciente al piso_

_-NARUTO!!!!-fue el grito desgarrador que se escuchaba en la lejania de la noche_

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

**OSCURIDAD**

Su rostro se encontraba contraído por el miedo, todo había ocurrido ante sus ojos y el no pudo hacer nada, la persona sin saber por que mas importante de su vida, había sido transformada en el peor ser que podría haber pisado la tierra, y su vida no podía ser así, se auto recriminaba, su inutilidad.

-sasuke, reacciona!!-un golpe en su rostro lo hizo volver en si, frente a el se encontraba yukime con la mirada triste pero seria.

-yukime…

-no es momento de recriminarse, tu hermano esta inconciente

-itachi!!!

Recien ahí sasuke se dio cuenta en la situación en que se encontraba, había perdido a una persona muy especial y habia ganado a dos grandes enemigos. Su hermano se encontraba inconciente en brazos de la quinta a pesar de las circunstancias lo que más lo marco fue lo que hizo su hermano en brazos de la Hokage.

-Daik por que?...maldita oscuridad…no…-una lagrimas furtiva resbalo por su palida mejilla-por que te lo llevas…

-hay que llevarlo al hospital esta presentando alucinaciones y fiebre…fue victima de un jutsu muy poderoso…vamos…-sin perder tiempo la mujer desapareció

-se que es duro, pero en este momento no podemos hacer nada sasuke, aunque nos duela, estamos en desventaja…hay que esperar el momento adecuado

-tiene razon yuki-sama…-respondio ausente sasuke

-se valiente sasuke-kun…se acercan tiempos difíciles

Asi ambos desaparecieron de aquel lago que fue espectador del inicio de una batalla muda entre el amor y el odio, entre la luz y la oscuridad (_inner: que curis sono esto…¬¬)_

Alguna zona oscura del bosque

-al parecer tienes una relacion sentimental con el Uchiha mayor, o me equivoco?-pregunto una voz divertida e infantil

-eso no te incumbre

.ya lo se, pero se nota a leguas solo queria saberlo pues pues para tener cuidado…

-has lo que quieras-respodnio mas serio y frio de lo normal

-ten cuidado con lo que dices dais, que te puede salir en contra

-me amenazas?-pregunto bastante furioso

-solo te advierto…la vida son mas bajos que altos

En el hospital

-la fiebre no baja…y su ritmo cardiaco es muy alto…es extraña la reaccion que tiene…y no me gusta para nada…-Tsunade, se encontraba muy nerviosa, pues no lograba encontrar la causa de inestabilidad vital de Itachi.

La fiebre del mayor de los Uchiha era demasiado alta, su presion y ritmo cardiaco se encontaban en cifras peligrosas, si no las bajaba el muchacho moriria

-shizune!!!

-si, tsunade.sama

-necesito que traigas esa medicina-exclamo seria

-pero tsunade-sama eso es muy peligroso…-sentencio preocupada

-ya lo se, pero debo salvarlo…solo…

-le traera efectos!!!

-eso ocurrira en años mas, pero si no lo ago, el no los tendra-su mirada era de total decisión

-como usted diga-obedecio insegura

-ustedes salgan!!!, no es lugar para ustedes-grito bastante seria mientras sacaba de la habitación a sasuke y a yukime

Sasuke y Yukime salieron de la habitación. Sasuke se sentia bastante mal, naruto habia sido lastimado y llevado por el supuesto novio de su hermano, el cual lo odiaba y habia lastimado a Itachi y el no habia hecho nada y ahora su hermano se estaba muriendo, se sento con pesar en la silla a esperar.

Yukime era un mar de nervios, su hijo habia sido inhibido por yukai, el joven de las nieves que habia prometido su venganza antes de morir, ahora en vez de un hijo tenia un enemigo de temer, el tiempo e el estaba acabando, si no lo usaba bien podria ser perjudicial para Hinata, debido a que llevaba varios dias con la misma apariencia, era una carrera contra el tiempo.

-sasuke-kun…dime que ves?-le pregunto seriamente mientras le indicaba la palma de su mano

-pus su mano-exclamo perplejo

-mira bien…que dice?

-…-sasuke agudizo la mirada y pudo leer una frase, extrañado la dijo en voz alta-duermo y descanzo…-no alcanzo a preguntar ya que callo dormido sobre los brazos de la mujer, que lo protegio con sus brazos

-es mejor asi, debes descansar…ahora comienza la peor parte y es necesario que estes fuerte y con la mente lo mas despejada posible

Yukime en ese instante desaparecio con sasuke en brazos, apareciendo en la casa del Uchiha, dejandolo en su cama, dejandole una nota y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro

En el hospital Tsunade hacia grandes esfuerzos por llevar a indices favorables el cuerpo de Itachi, pero los síntomas eran ralmente difíciles, la desesperación la estaba invadiendo. La noche se habia hecho presente

Conciencia de Itachi

Itachi se encontraba delante de un hermoso espejo blanco, su aspecto era de un niño de 12 años, era el cuando niño, su pelo corto se ondeaba con el viento, sentia una presión extraña sobre su pecho, le dolia y mucho. Las fuerzas lo abandonaban callo al piso, le costaba respirar, estaba solo o eso creia hasta que escucho su voz.

-Ita-chan…-era una voz masculina y hermosa (inner ¬ )

-Da..daik eres tu?-pregunto el niño en un gimoteo

-y quien mas iba a ser?-exclamo divertida la voz, delante suyo aparecio un muchacho unos años mayor que el de ojos blancos y cabellera lila de mechones negros-que te pasa?-pregunto serio y preocupado

-no lo se, pero me duele mucho-enfatizo apretando su pecho

-que te duele?-pregunto mas serio levantando con una de sus manos la barbilla de Itachi, al hacerlo se desconcerto, pues este estaba llorando, sus oscuros ojos, estaban inundados de lagrimas-porque….

-no lo se, las lagrimas salen, y no se porque…pero tengo miedo…no te separes de mi…-suplico sin importarle verse vulnerable

-Itachi escucha…debes luchar contra tus errores…yo tan solo soy una ilusion creada por ti, todo esto es mentira dejame terminar..el dolor que tu sientes ahora, tu cuerpo lo esta sufriendo 10 veces mas, debes dejar tu miedo a perderme, sabes que en el fondo yo te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y que todo lo que hago es por ti…por eso debes superar esto y detenerme pues se que puedo llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias

-demo…-interrumpio con tristeza

-se que te gustaria quedarte aquí, pero no puedes, esto no es real y el estar aquí te lastima

-entonces que es real!!!-grito Itachi, pero ya no como un niño si no como el muchacho que era

-que deseas con todas tus fuerzas sacarme de esta oscuridad que me destruye dia tras dia

Antes de despertar Itachi pudo apreciar una sonrisa sincera de parte de aquel joven Dais

Se sento agitado en la camilla, se senti mariado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al abrir los ojos no reconocio el lugar por unos segundos hasta que vio a la quinta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-pero que…

-acabas de revivir…-exclamo alegre

-revivir?-le costo unos momentos procesar aquella información-acaso yo….?

-si, por mas que intente tu cuerpo no respondía hasta que colapso, me habia rendido, pero antes de despertar pronuciaste el nombre de Dais

-…-al recodarlo se sonrojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la mujer

-el muchacho es apuesto, pero va por mal camino y lo sabes

-…-

-debes salvarlo y ayudar a sasuke para que salven a naruto de las garras de Yukai-puntualizo finalmente la mujer

-lo…se…y sasuke?

-creo que yukime utilizo un jutsu, pues lo dejo dormido en su casa, pero de ella no he sabido nada

-voy a ver a mi hermano

-tu deberias descansar…bueno, puedes ir a verlo pero ten mucho cuidado, si es posible acuestate y descansa que hay mucho que pensar y poco tiempo para ello

-si Tsunade-.sama

Antes que la mujer pudiera replicar algo, Itachi ya habia desaparecido, se encontraba ya en su casa, precisamente en la habitación de su hermano, en la cama se encontraba sasuke con una expresión de paz, lo mejor era que estaba descansando a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, presentia que lo que venia no iba a ser muy bueno que digamos.

Un pequeño mareo lo afecto, por lo cual decidio ir a dormir, pues desesperarse en esos momentos no iba a lograr absolutamente nada y gastar energias no era su objetivo, asi que a paso lento se dirigio a su habitación, al hacerlo paso por la de naruto una punzada ataco por breves segundos su corazon, pero siguió hasta que se acosto en su cama y quedar dormido de inmediato

En el interior del bosque

-en que piensas Dais?-pregunto divertido el angel de hielo

-en dada que te interese-le respondio friamente

-no deberias ser asi conmigo…-se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda, dais se tenso por breves segundos que paso desapercibido para el rubio-…no ves que lastimas mi pobre corazon…-rio tontamente

-no pense que tuvieras corazon, pues tuyo no es o me equivoco?-pregunto con ironia en sus palabras

-no es mio, pero me puedo conseguir uno…que te parece el de Itachi?

-…-esta ves el cuerpo de dais se tenso notoriamente-si le tocas un cabello te juro que…

-no es para que te alteres…vez que si sentías algo, a mi no se me espaca nada

-dejame en paz-de manera brusca se separo de Yukai, dirigiendose a la espesura del bosque

-vaya, vaya..el chico frio de dais esta calado hasta los huesos por ese chicp, no es para nada feo, si no em trata mejor…tendre que usar ciertos trucos para lograrlo y no creo que le vallan a gustar mucho…ya vas a ver dais, que jugar conmigo es jugar con fuego, literalmente-sonrio con una sonrisa infantil y oscura

En otra parte del bosque

-me enferma…que sepa mis puntos debiles, por mas frio y cortante que me mostrara el logro descubrirlo, pero soy tan obvio, tan solo al escuchar su nombre salto a la defensiva…que odioso..supuestamente habia superado eso…pero al parecer no lo hize…debo evitar que yukai se encapriche con Itachi, para hastiarme…se que es capaz y me preocupa…ahora Itachi esta vulnerable debido a mi jutsu..me pase…lo pude haber matado, pero este odio me cega y no lo puedo evitar-se sento apesadumbrado en una roca-ahora que veo las cosas…quizas no fue tan buena idea haber despertado a Yukai..el angel de la nieve…

La suave brisa del amanecer mecia sus cabellos que lo tranquilizaba, pero al parecer no se habia dado cuenta que era escuchado por alguien

-con que esas tenemos dais…ya te arrepentiras de tus palabras…

En las alturas de las montañas

-que haces aqui yukime, mejor dicho que haces en el cuepo de ella-exclamo la voz de la montaña (_xD si tiene vos y que…¬¬)_

-es una historia muy larga, pero no vine por eso, si no por una explicación

-lo siento, pero era tu destino

-entiendo que alla sido el mio, pero por que naruto!!!-pregunto notablrmente exaltada

-quien sabe…quizas el parecido, la sucesión de su alma, las circustancias…hay muchas posibilidades

-nunca me lo dijiste, tan solo dejaste que muriera aca en la montaña, lo tenias todo planeado!!!

-no seas asi con tu padre

-pero que puedo decir a la persona que entrego la vida de su nieto al ser mas despreciable de los seres de nieve

-ni digas eso , el no era asi!!, tu no lo conociste, jamás viste el niño adorable que era hasta que…hasta….esos hombres del pais del fuego lo destrozaron, por su culpa el odio y la venganza lo cegaron

-entonces dime que ocurrio realmente

-no te lo puedo decir..no comprenderias

-si no me lo dices, no lo puedo hacer

-no vale ya la pena

-siempre has sido igual, cuando no tienes algo que decir, le quitas importacia a las cosas, pero ten presente una cosa, yo no soy la niña que se fue años atrás..mi cuerpo ha cambiado, es verdad pero se muy bien que el ama pasa de generacion en generacion, pero por que naruto el alma de yukai

-era el primer chico descendiente era lo mas obvio

-eres de lo peor…no te basto con mi muerte, ahora quieres la de mi hijo

-como puedes decir eso

-no te hagas el martir, pues el papel no te queda en lo mas minimo

-no me faltes el respeto

-eso es lo que me has hecho a mi y a naruto…ocultandonos la verdad

.-no podia decirte

-que mas da, si me decias igual ibas a cumplirlo..siempre con tu obsecion de toso lo que sale de mi volvera a mi, pro solo te voy a decir una ultima cosa, a naruto nunca lo veras aquí, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, ni el alama de yukai, tan solo espera.y en ese mismo instante desaparecio de la montaña

-yukime!!!

En la casa de los Uchiha

Yukime habia aparecido en la habitación de naruto muy exaltada, penso que lo mejor era descansar para luego a tender a los muchachos, la conversación con su padre lo habia dejado mal, por lo cual decidio descansar, pero con una solo idea en la mente

-Yukai, yo se como salvar a mi hijo, ten cuidado pues ya no me queda nada que perder, pero tu tienes mucho, solo espero que nos veamos luego para poder eliminarte..

Y la casa quedo en completo silencio

Continuara…..

xD


	11. Chapter 11

Otro capitulo mas, espero que les guste y dejenme rewies, siento que no les gusta lo k escribo, de repente, pero bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, continuemos con el fic…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**REMORDIMIENTOS**

Desperto un poco aturdido, se levanto quedando sentado en la cama, lo rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana…era cosa suya o estaba en su habitación, la observo detalladamente, no habia duda alguna, le costo un poco recordar la razon o el motivo por el cual se encontraba en su habitación, se levanto y busco silenciosamente, si en la casa habia alguien, la habitación de naruto se encontraba cerrada lo mas probable es u estuviera yukime en ella…ahora recordaba!!!... ella habia utilizado un jutsu, para que se quedara dormido, fue en ese instante sintio un chakra muy conocido desde la habitación de su hermano, extrañado ingreso a ella y en efecto en la cama se encontraba su hermano durmiendo, tenia muchas dudas, pero prefirio dejarlas para después, bajo y se preparó un café amargo

-han pasado cosas muy extrañas desde que naruto aparecio en esta villa…primero aquellos ninjas que intentaron matarlo…luego aquel extraño ser de magma que casi lo mata…Itachi regresa tras vencer ese jutsu que lo consumio por años…y ahora aparece dais y despierta el alma de yukai, que mas encima odia el pais del fuego, aunque…ahora que recuerdo dijo que adiaba a konoha…me pregunto porque…

-nadie lo sabe ototo-kun…-susurro una fria y penetrante voz desde las escaleras

-aniki!!!...deberias estar en el hospital…-exclamo preocupado

-muchas cosas son las que deberia haber hecho y no hice…aunque en realidad esta vez…daik se paso, pues preacticamente me mato…pero bueno, ya repuse las fuerzas necesarias, para al menos pensar en algo

-esto va de mal en peor…-susurro sasuke abatido

-es muy probable, pero mo podemos dejarnos vencer…lo mejor es que entrenemos nuestras tecnicas de fuego y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pues yukai es experto en hielo y puede utilizar a su beneficio la habilidad de naruto para pelear…dais esta especializadp en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo…debemos entrenar con el sharingan activado, pues sera mas facil luchar contra ellos.

-si, pero tu estas debil aun

-lo se, pero eso no va a hacer un impedimento, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, eso no viene conmigo, por eso debemos prepararnos, yo conozco a dais, el esperara el momento que encuentre mas adecuado, pues me conoce, sabe que nmo me quedare tranquilo y eso mismo vamos a hacer, no debemos entrometer a nadiel es ago que nosotros debemos solucionar…

-entonces, debemos perfeccionar nuetros jutsus que involucren fuego y aumentar la velocidad, presicion y poder de nuestras tecnicas

-muy bien sasuke…hoy no podremos comenzar, pues aun debo recuperar mis fuerzas…a pesar de la situación, ya que seria contraproducente desmayarse en medio del entrenamiento…tu tambien descasa y no salas de la casa, es lo mejor por le momento

-si es mejor…susurro bastante desanimado, retirandose

-una cosa sasuke…yo se que te sientes frustrado por no haber podido ayudar a naruto, pero daik aun se encuentra en un nivel mas alto…pero no sientas remordimientos de tus actos…siento que esto quizas sucedió por algo… me di cuenta que los sentimientos que aparecieron por naruto se han fortalecido mas de lo que esperabas…siento que tus sentimientos no son en vanos

-arigato…y los tuyos tampoco-su hermano tenia razon, se sentia culpable, pero con eso nada podia hacer, tan solo entrenar y luchar por salvar a naruto

Ese dia ambos Uchiha descansaron, para así comenzar días de extensos entrenamientos, cada día se dirigían al bosque a entrenar durante todo el día, eran secciones agotadoras principalmente para sasuke, pues el no estaba acostumbrado a luchar combates enteros con su linea sucesora activada. De esta forma paso un mes, donde vieron pocas veces a yukime que cada dia se veia de peor aspecto

Se habian producido varios rumores, por la extraña desaparición del rubio y de hinata, la cual no habia informe alguno a su familia, los rumores contra los Uchiha no se quedaban para nada atrás, pues creían que estaban organizando un ataque contra la aldea, rumores que la quinta hizo desaparecer, a pesar de todo se encontraba preocupada, pero no podia enviar ayuda a los uchiha, enviando a kakashi o a la pelirrosa, pues era muy peligroso, pues levantaria muchas sospechas sin contar que de la ultima vez que habia enviado a sakura en una mision con sasuke no y kakashi no habia salido muy parada

En el bosque

Cada dis era peor que el anterior, su paciencia cada diua era menos, su arrepentimiento era cada dua mayor, no podia creer que aquel simple niño podia romper todas sus barreras contra el mundo, su salud mental era un caos, cada dia lo amenazaba, le insinuaba o le escupia cosas sobre itachi, nunca antes alguien habia logrado que se desquiciara poniendose celosos y a a la defensiva, si no atacaban loego o se deshacia del el, explotaria

-daik-kun…esa mueca en tu rostro no te viene, en lo mas minimo, si quieres puedo traerte a itachi sumiso a tus pies…o mejor aun…-una sonrisa torcida aparecio en su rostro-torturarlo hasta que aprenda que no debe escapar de ti…para luego desgarrar su blanca piel, mientras tu pasas tu caliente lengua solbre aquella piel de porcelana lacerada…

-CALLATE!!!-era mas de lo que resistia, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus palabras aunque su rostro no lo demostraba…tenia tantos aliados a su favor, pero no, el era dail y no se conformaba tenia que despertar un ser de hielo…desesperante y fastidioso

-yo solo decia…-agito sus alas y aparecio serio frente a dais-cuando vamos a atacar konoha?-aquella pregunta de nuevo, todos los dias era lo mismo…se habia preguntado tantos años eso, pero ahora no deseaba atacarlo…

-mañana al amanecer

-solo tu y yo

-tu y yo?

-quiero utlizar todos mis poderes y…si van tus aliados no me contendre…-una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios rosa

-como quieras…-le respondio friamente, mientras se iba, debia descansar pues mañana al amanecer atacarian konoha

-no esperaba menos de ti daik…-susurro desapareciendo en un viento polar

En la villa

Habian vuelto del entrenamiento, se encontraban cansados, pero se encontraban contentos, pues habiana vanzado mas de lo que esperaban, hace dias que no mantenian contacto alguno con otras personas, en todo ese tiempo se habian dedicado a entrenar, comer y dormir, sin variar mucho. Sus cuerpos se habian fortalecido notoriamente como sus reflejos, fuerza y velocidad mejorado, ya no eran los mismo de un mes atrás

Esa noche se acostaron como todos los demas dias, para levantarse temprano sin saber lo que les esperaba

Al amanecer…

Desde la entrada de la villa se escucho una gran explosion se sintio por toda la villa, pocas personas se encontraban despiertas a esa hora, entraron sin mucho esfuerzo alguno, desde ahí la villa se encontraba desprotegida y desierta, perfecto para comenzar

-ventisca de nieve!!!-una dulce, pero segura voz se escucho de la nada, comenzando una fuerte ventisca de nieve, que empezo a azotar severamente la villa, en pocos segundos la viulla quedo bajo metros de nieve justo en ese momento comenzo a sonar la alarma de evacuacion

-has hecho demasiado escandalo…

-no seas asi, ademas le vas a costar mas sacar a los civiles y mi nieve se derrtie solo si yo lo digo, por lo cual seguira acumulandose…-venia vestido de un hermoso kimono negro con manchas rojas que le llegaba al muslo, debajo llevaba uno pescadores rojos color sangre, que combinaban perfectamentre con sus ojos, dais iba vestido con una amplia y larga chaqueta color beig, junto a unos pantalones negros donde portaba sin problemas su katana.

No ´pasaron muchos segundos tocada la alarma, pues comenzaron a llegar decenas de ninjas y alguno miembros del amb., posteriormente llego la quinta, pero no habia señales de los uchiha, eso le hacia hervir la sangre

-NADIE SE BURLA DE MI!!!- alrededor de yukai se formaron cientos de shuriken que volaron en direccion a los shinobis iniciandose el combate. El color de los ojos del rubio se habia intensificado, aumentando la fuerza de la ventisca, disminuyendo el campo visual del enemigo.

-muñecos de nieve!!!- frente a cada ninja se formo una copia exacta de nieve que iniciaron su ataque tan pronto los nijas los atacaron, eran seres que podian copiar el estilo de combate en pocos segundos

El rubio miro a dais, que no se habia movido en lo mas minimo desde que el habia hincado sus ataques, sonrio, se acerco a el y le indico que avanzarna, fueron interceptados por Tsunade, que los miraba severamente.

-que pretendes?!

-no pense que te librarias tan rapido del muñeco

-no me subestimes…o te puedes arrepentir

-claro que no, pero ya se me ocurrio que hacer…-realizo una serie de sellos, formando 2 muñecos pero de hielo, que tomaron apariencia humana, el chico sonrio son superioridad, uno de ellos era un niño y el otro un adulto-espero que recuerdes a tu pequeño hermano y a tu novio…son capaces de alimentarse de tus recuerdos…mientras mas recuerdos encuentren mas reales seran…-agito sus alas y desaparecio junto a dais, dejando a la mujer con aquellos mueñecos que a cada momento se parecian mas a los seres que habia perdido tiempo atrás

Aparecieron en medio de la villa, los civiles se dirigian a esconderse a las profundidades de la montala, le encatba cer esa expresión , queria que pagaran cada lagrima , sudor y gota de sangre que el habia derramado, inconcientemente comenzaron a aflorar recuerdos del pasado…sucesos que habia preferido olvidar…la sensación termica bajaba bruscamente, mientras un aura polar envolvia el cuerpo de yukai, dais se extraño de la reaccionb que habia tenido, peor no cambio su expresión, pues tan solo esperaba a itachi y a sasuke, la aldea y sus habiatantes no le importaban en lo mas minimo. En frente de ellos aparecieron kakashi acompañado por sai, el peliplateado se soprendio por el parecido del rubio con naruto

-naruto…eres tu?-estaba preocupado, intento acercarse, pero una ráfaga de viento helado lo alejo

-alejate…de mi…-se parecia demasiado, los recuerdos que por siglos permanecieron ocualtos, estaba atrormentandolo…no debia sucumbir, callo arrodillado al piso afirmando fuertemente la cabeza.

Debia atacar, pues el rubio no se encontraba en condiciones de defenderse, no es que le hubiera tomado cariño al chico, tan solo que le estaba preocupando su extraño comportamiento, desaparecio ante los ojos de los otros dos shinobis, apareciendo tras sai y noqueandolo con un certero golpe, el peliplateado se alejo un poco y se puso a la defensiva, pues dais mantenia en sus brazos el cuerpo delo menor…ahora que lo miraba un poco mas de cerca se parecia a sasuke, enfurecido lo avento contra kakashi, que lo tomo antes de que impactara con el piso, se encontaba en desventaja, pues a cada minutos hacia mas frio y su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo y le costaba respirara un aire tan helado, se encontraba en una encrucijada, luchar y dejar desprotegido a sai, o huir con el, no sabia que hacer, tan solo miraba al muchacho que se encontraba frente suyo, que t4enia la mirada ensombrecida llena de odio.

-donde esta sasuke e Itachi Uchiha?-pregunto lo mas calmado posible, pero no podia el solo hecho de recordar a ese enano le hervia la sangre, Itachi se preocupaba mas de ese enano que de el, y eso no era justo _( inner: ¬¬ no si soy yo, pero esto suena a celos…xD) _

-aquí tras tuyo cara de serpiente…-hablo sasuke con desden

-…-itachi mantenia su semblante, no podia mostarle debilidad

-tu jodido!!!...no me hables asi…maldito niño engreído…te hare pure y me llevare a Itachi donde jamas lo encontraras!!!.-desenfundo su katana, listo para pelear, al igual que sasuke, pero un brazos delante de este se lo impidio, era Itach que miraba, lleno de enojo, que se acrecentaba con el color de sus ojos

-sasuke yo peleare con elo, me tiene algunas cosas pendientes…tu encargate de yukai…kakashi llevate a sai, nosotros nos encargamos- no tenia nada que hacer por lo cual desaparecio junto al inconciente saai-tu abuelo sera el jodido, madie trata asi a mi hermano asi, y menos tu cara de serpiente!!!-mucho lo amaba, pero ya estaba arto de la actitud tan infantil que tenia., pues lo habia descubierto, el motivo de dais para odiar a su hermano, el jodido estaba celoso-eres un celoso de mierda!!!

-que yo soy que?!!-un tic aparecio en uno de sus ojos, mientras se acercaba a itachi que no se inmuto ante la cercania del otro-dimelo otra vez, pero en la cara!!!-le espeto frente a frente, itachi no penso que funcionaria, pues el tenia una paciencia igual o mayor a la suya, pero ahora estaba explotando de imediato, esa oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar

-ce-lo-so-de-mi-er-da…-recalcando cada palabra, mientras lo miraba, unos ojos rojos tranquilos contra unos blancos que hechaban chispas

-cabron!!!...yo no soy celoso, jamas jo he sido y jamas lo sere!!-le gritaba totalmente desquiciado

-pues bien…-mientras posaba una de sus manos en el pecho de dais, y lo miraba seductoramente-…no te importara si me meto con aquel peliplateado que acaba de irse, permitiendole que me toque todo lo que quiera, que se sobe conmigo, que me bese, lama, muerda…y quizas algo mas?-al decir esto se alejo un poco pues el cuerpo de dais comenzo a expulsar con gran fuerza chakra, ya que podia utilizarla con su katana

-LO DESCUARTIZO, PERO PRIMERO LO DEGOLLO Y LO DESTAZO!!!...Y LUEGO TE PARTO EL CULO!!!-los celos lo habian cegado completamente

Mientras se desenvolvia este extraño combate, sasuke intentaba acercarse al rubio, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podia, efrio era extremo, se estaba desesperando, en ese momento aparecio a su lado yukime, que tenia el rostro totalmente blanco, parecia un muerto.

-mi alma esta exhausta, pues este cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte, pero aun puedo ayudar…lo siento naruto-formo unos kunais de hielo y los lanzo contra el rubio, posteriormente callo desmayada, pero con la apariencia de hinata, los kunais iban en direccion al rubio, sasuke tan solo miraba que el rubio matenia la cabeza gacha, los kunais, lo le harian daño, pero repentinamente este levanto la cabeza, pudo ver que su ojos reflejaban un miedo y terror que jamas habia visto, el rubio temblaba, hasta que una de las kunais rozo una de sus mejillas, haciendola sangrar, el rubio asustado llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, la cual tenia con sangre, en ese momento el aire se hizo irrespirable y un grito desgarrador se escucho, después la oscuridad se hizo presente.

Abrio los ojos, se encontraba acostado, pues veia el sol del atardecer, se levanto, pero se sentia muy extraño, se sentia liviano, examino sus manos pues sentia un extraño hormigueo, tan solo al verlas sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpesa, mientras palidecia. Sus manos eran trasnparentes, podia ver el piso, a atraves de su propio cuerpo, ahora se daba cuenyta del por que de su poco peso, ya que estaba flotando , era una situación demasasiado extraña que le estaba dando nauseas

-sasuke…-aquella voz, se dio vuelta y se sintio un poco mejor, ahí se encontrab su hermano en las mismas condiciones, y al lado de este se encontraba el pelimorado amarrado de las manos con un extraño justu

-el…

-el esta apresado con jutsu, pero en us cuerpo, como es su espita, no se puede desatar!!!-respondio a la curiosidad de su hermano, mientras le regalaba un aleve pero traviesa sonrisa

-te digo que me sueltes Itachi, o ya vas a ver que…

-que me vas a hacer?!...dimelo…-le preguntaba mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, mirandolo de una forma qie dais jamas habia visto

-yo…este…tu…nosotros…-esa miradaera realmente hermosa, no lograba pensar , ese era el itachi del cual se haia enamorado, tan frio y tan osado

-no me lo va a decir?-le reclamo con un adorable puchero que destruyo cualquier barrera del ojiblanco, que se sonrojo levemente para sopresa de itachi

-quiero que seas mio, desde que tenias 8 años-confeso un poco incomodo sin saber por que

-oh…-se impresiono un poco, pero le regalo un corto y casto beso, no lo habia pensado, pero dais, era muy atento habia pasado mas de 10 años, conteniendo sus deseos, aunque tambien habian influenciado esos celos enfermizoz que debia cambiar-quiero que entiendas algo dais, yo te amo mucho, pero sasuke es mi hermano, como su hermano mayor debo preocuparme por el, como lo hago contigo, el es menor y yo me preocupo, no puedes estar celoso de el, jamas he pensado en abandonarte, quizas hacertre cambiar, pero yo…a mi me cuesta mucho vivir sin ti, a pesar de todo el daño que me has hcho-se sentia un poco incomodo deciendo aquellas palabras, pues el no era sentimental, aunque tenia que lograr que entendiera

-lo siento…-ssiempre se habia preguntado, el por que de sus actos tan obsesivos y tan posesivos, respecto a itachi, pero quizas el heco de haber sido el unico que se le acerco, sabiendo sus origenes, lo habia hecho obsesionarse con hacerlo suyo-..tienes razon…pero…no queria perderte…

- y no lo haras…-le dedico una calida sonrisa y el jutsu de sus muñecas de saparecio

-acaso no habias dicho..

-puedo decir muchas cosas, si te portas mal lo vuelvo a hacer

-si…-se sentia un poco extraño hablar a si con el pelibegro, pero era mucho mas comodo

Sasuke tan solo se habia matenido quieto, esperando que su hermano solucionara, su probemas, a los pocos minutos se reunieron para investigar la zona, pero fueron interrumpidos por una imagen borrosa del naruto que ellos conocian

-ahora…se encuentran en lo…recuerdos mas escondidos…de yukai…ustedes tan solo…veran los recuerdos mas…dolorosos…que lo…impulsaron a…querer venganza..contra konoha…lo que veran…es la cruel realidad…recuerdos de un corazon…lastimado…-ultimo fue un susurro, pues desaparecio sin que los otros 3 pudieran hacer algo

-entonces son recuerdos…-seria prudente decir que estamos en la mente de yukai?-pregunto dudoso sasuke mirando el lugar donde habia estado naruto, con añoranza

-si, para que nuesgtros cuerpos hallan tomado esta forma y seamos concientes de nuestros cuerpos y la interaccion existente seria lo mas acertado..-afirmo mirando recelosamente al Uchiha menor

-daik!!!-itachi inmediatamente le recrimino, debia eliminar esa actitud

-si itachi?!-toda su atención habia caido sobre el uchiha mayor, extrañado del efecto que tenia…queria tantear el terreno

-que…-no esta muy seguro y la pregunta era vergonzosa-que sientes exactamente por mi?-mientras sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de anhelo

-amor, debocion, adoro cada paso que das, te amo perdidamente- todo salio sin siquiera pensarlo, habia salido directamente de su corazon, era realmente incomodo,a si que decidio desviar la mirada mientras su palidas mejillas se tornaban de un profundo color escarlata, el no era asi

-gracias…-esas simples palabras _( inner: ¬¬ que tiene de simples, al pobre casi se le cae el alma…)_ aumentaron el sonrojo del mayor, itachi se senti muy feliz, al fin habia escuchado lo que tantos años habia anhelado ocultamente, sabia que para el ojiblanco era algo incomdo, por lo cual intento tomar una de sus amnos cosa que logro-era importante para mi

-…-tan solo lo miro se veia feliz, y decididamente preferia esa expresión en su rostro, tomo firmemente la mano del pelinegro que se sonrojo

-disculpen que los molesten, pero no comen delante de lo spobre…

-…-daik iba a replicar cuando sintio la presencia de alguien, informandoles a los otros dos muchachos

Los 3 en esos momentos se convertirian en expectantes de una las historias mas dramaticas que conocerian jamas…

Continuara…

7777777777777777777777777777777

Pucha que soy frega, pero que va, espeor que les guste y felices fiestas


	12. Chapter 12

Rastros de dolor y despierta el salvador

Se escondieron tras unos matorrales, debían ser muy precavidos en aquel lugar desconocido. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues ante ellos apareció un muchacho idéntico a sasuke, pero diferenciándose en sus ojos que eran de color azul, pero el símbolo en su ropa no daba para negar su procedencia Uchiha. Los ultimos descendientes Uchiha casi se desmayaron po la impresión, pero se repusieron para no ser detectados

El chico al parecer de la misma edad de sasuke miraba en todas las direcciones antes de ponerse a llamar a alguien

-yukai!!!...yukai!!!...-ante aquel nombre los 2 pelinegros se pusieron a la defensiva

-engel!!!-se escuchó una dulce voz resonar en el bosque

-yu…Duch-algo o mejor dicho alguien había caído sobre el dichoso "Engel" haciéndolo caer-yukai no vuelvas a hacer eso, me vas a matar!!!-le reclamo el chico al rubio que estaba sobre el

-engel como eres…además no te puedo matar por 2 motivos…-le decía mientras se levantaba de la espalda del pelinegro. Yukai iba vestido de una chamarra blanca junto a unos pescadores celestes (la ropa de naruto en la serie, pero de ese color) y engel de polera blanca y unos pantalones negros

-uno de ellos es que no me puedes vencer, yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes como ninja y en segundo lugar me amas…aunque es imposible no amarme-soltó con total suficiencia

-que engreído eres!!!!-gruño el rubio haciendo un adorable puchero

-no te pongas así…fuiste a ver a tu padre?

-si, me dijo que me podía quedar, pero si me hacías sufrir, me juró que te despellejaría vivo

-jejeje…-un escalofrío recorrió al pelinegro

-y tu gemelo?

-hero?...pues…bien casado…mi cuñada me detesta

-por que?-preguntó el chico de ojos rojos

-pues me rapto a mi hermano a jugar…o vamos a hacer misiones juntos o lo suplanto

-como eres…una deshonra para el clan Uchiha…-exclamó divertido

-no me vendrás tu con eso, verdad?...mi hermana me dice eso, es un fastidio

-Ian??

-si, pero no hablemos de ella…como has estado??-preguntó pícaramente

-pues muy bien…

-sin mi?...-pregunto haciendose el herido

-pues claro, no tenía a nadie que me anduviera manoseando, tocándome indebidamente o que me metiera cosas por ahí…

-sonó feo, yukai…

-me dices mentiroso?-una rubia ceja levantada era signo de peligro

-claro que no!!!

-tengo derecho a que mi lindo y muy adorado trasero descanse, cierto engel?

-pues claro…todo el derecho-aunque su voz no acompañaba a sus palabras

-como van las cosas en tu villa?-pregunto curioso el rubio

-pues bien, estamos progresando muy rápido…logrando respeto, aunque últimamente mi familia anda muy extraña

-tu familia o tu clan?

-estas enterado?

-pues claro, rencillas de poder, ambición y cierto chico que no se casa…

-me quieres casar?!!!-grito escandalizado el pelinegro

-solo digo lo que escucho…

-como eres…-gruño haciendo un puchero

-vamos al lago?

-a que?-pregunto aun un poco enojado

-a nadar…

-te vas a bañar?

-a veces uno necesita asearse, verdad?-le guiño un ojo y desapareció

-por eso te amo mi ángel de hielo!!!-tras eso desapareció dejando a 3 shinobis en el claro

-oye sasuke te verías bien de ojos azules…

-desaparece Itachi…-siseo sasuke levemente sonrojado

-debemos estar en los inicios del país del fuego y los primeros indicios de una villa ninja…ese chico era Uchiha y ese otro niño era yukai…tenían una relación amorosa –aporto dais

-me pregunto por que estamos aquí, acaso debemos ver algo o saber algo para derrotar al yukai de nuestra epoca?

-no lo se nii-san, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento

Antes que pudiera decr algo más, todo a su alrededor se volvio negro, cayendo en un abismo al parecer que nunca acababa, quien sabe cuento tiempo estuvieron cayendo, cuando sintieron nuevamente el suelo, aunque no de forma muy suave

-creo que solo somos invisbles para estas personas, no para los golpes..

-son recuerdos, no reaccionaran…quizas el chakra de naruto está muy reducido como para darnos un cuerpo corpóreo

-eso me preocupa…-susurro sasuke, pues habia gente cerca

-yukai, vete!!!-el pelinegro se encontraba desesperado, tenia varias heridas y un ojo vendado

-pero engel…-el rubio tenia sus ojos rojos anegados en lágrimas

-sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi, he luchado mas de 2 años para que nadie descubra tu existencia y 1 en evitar que mis padres me comprometan, mi hermano me ha ayudado, pero Ian no me deja ni un segundo en paz, sabe que estoy con alguien y a toda costa lo quiere saber, pero ahora me mandaron a una misión y debes irte y escondete , estas en peligro, mientras yo no este…

-pero, porque…tu hermana es mas debil que yo!!!

-ella aprendió una tecnica que yo le habia enseñado solo a mi hermano en secreto, la habia perfeccionado no hace mucho y es de mucha utilidad, pero esa maldita nos espió y la aprendio, pero no se cuanto, por eso vete…es una tecnica poderosa…

-volveras?-había temor reflejado en su voz

-claro que lo haré, sabes que tu eres el motivo de mi vida

-cuidate engel…

-lo haré yukai, pero vete, no me perdonaría nunca si te pasara algo…

-te amo…-mas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro y desapareció

-por que es tan difícil yukai…por que??!!-llevo sus manos con desesperación a su rostro- debo partir…espero que estés bien mi ángel de hielo-desaparecio tras la espesura del bosque

-no pense que los Uchiha fueran tan traicioneros desde un principio-exclamo sorprendido Daik

-yo tampoco, pero al parecer esa tecnica…

-puede ser el sharingan nii-san, pero me extraña que el sea de ojos azules

-quizas con el tiempo ese color se perdió…me pregunto que le habrá pasado…estaba muy lastimado para ir a una misión-expresó extrañado el ojiblanco

-pudo haber sido alguien del clan…

-ian, su hermana-afirmó seguro sasuke

-es probable…

Itachi no había alcanzado a terminar cuando fueron nuevamente empujados por aquella fuerza, pero esta vez no cayeron en el duro suelo, sino en agua, precisamente en un lago. Rápidamente salieron del agua, pues esta estaba extremadamente helada. Alrededor del lago había un bosque que estaba cubierto de blanco, estaban cerca de una montaña.

Podían sentir varios chakras, alrededor de 5, 4 de ellos seguian a uno que se encontraba muy débil, un pensamiento se asomó a la mente de sasuke, pero esperaba que no fuera verdad, pero al parecer sus ruegos no fueron suficientes.

Del espesor del bosque salio yukai, corriendo con los ojos reflejando terror, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, pues sangraba copiosamente, no fue mucho lo que avanzó pues 4 muchachos intercedieron su camino, haciendolo retroceder, su respiración era muy agitada y dificultuosa

-fue una muy buena idea mandar a mi estupido hermano pequeño de misión-hablo un chica identica Itachi

-Ian estas segura que este chico es la supuesta amenza de la cual nos hablaste?-pregunto un chico de cabello café y ojos del mismo color

-umino no seas cobarde

-no es ser cobarde ian, es tener corazon, que es muy distinto y al aparecer esto no es una amenaza contra la villa, si no es algo personal

-tu tambien hatake?

-es un niño Ian, entiende eso, nosotros protegemos a los débiles…

-es un demonio!!!-grito enfadada la chica

-no ha atacado a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros que lo lastimamos de esta forma…la que mas ataco fuiste tu…es una simple venganza tuya, ian…nos involucraste en algo tan horrendo…

-el es lo que perjudica a mi hermano!!!!

-lo que realmente te enoja es que una persona externa a tu clan y familia, sea amado por el y que a ti te desprecie

-Haruno…-un chico de pelo rosa y ojos verdes atacó a la chica sin que se diera cuenta dejandola fuera de combate

-lo sentimos mucho pequeño, jamas fue nuestra intencion lastimarte…-se diculpo hatake, un chico de pelo gris, ante que los 4 desaparecieran

El rubio cayo rendido en el piso, al parecer estaba a salvo…pero alguien aparecio frente suyo…era parecido fisicamente a engel…era igual al padre de sasuke, es decir el padre de engel

-ahora sabras lo que significa meterse con los Uchiha, maldito demonio…

-…-los ojos rojos estaban llenos de sorpresa y terror, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba, pero no era capaz de moverse, era presa facil…

-mi hija solo era un señuelo

Nuevamente la oscuridad reino antes de llegar a un paraje, desconocido para los 3 shinobis, era de noche todo se encontraba oscuro, pero se podia escuchar un llanto lastimero. Decididos a saber la verdad se acercaron, pues ellos no podían influenciar en aquellos recuerdos, por eso más seguros se acercaron, lo que vieron les helo la sangra.

El rubio se encontraba amarrado de sus manos, cada una en un arbol, se encontraba completamente desnudo, tiritando, pues el frio era muy bajo, mas encima se encontraba mojado, tenia mas heridas en todo su cuerpo…bajo el habia un pequeño charco de sangre, pero lo que mas los aterro, fue la sangre que corria por las entrepiernas del rubio, no podian pensar como alguien podia hacer algo tan horrible con un chico tan inocente como aquel

-engel…-susurraba el rubio lastimeramente mientras mas lagrimas caian por sus ojos, la luz de la luna los ilumino…los ojos del chico estaban vacios habian perdido cualquier brillo.

El silencio en aquel lugar tan solo era interrumpido por los sollozos de yukai y una respiración cercana…fue ahí que se dieron cuenta que habia sido el padre de engel, el que habia abusado del pobre chico, sin que este se pudiera defender. Al parecer no habia una salvacion para el chico…aunque todo lo que habia sufrido, no podia ser peor…pensaba sasuke, pero que equivocado estaba.

En esos momentos aparecio la hermana de engel, ian, la cual al ver la situación sonrio malignamente, mientras sacaba una kunai de su estuche, ella tenia que hacerlo sufrir,

-sabes maldito demonio…-hablaba mientras se le acercaba al indefenso rubio, que lloraba aun mas fuerte-me quitaste lo que yo queria…desde que nacio engel, me quise casar con el…era hermoso…con sus ojos de color cielo…pero tenias que aparecer tu…yo le habia dicho a mi padre, pero este me llamo sucia al pensar eso de mi hermano menor….10 años nos diferencian, por culpa de mi madre…mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo que cuando era joven…ya tengo 28…pero no he querido casarme y sabes por que?-para ese entonces ya se encontraba al lado del rubio apoyando su filoso kunai en la morena y suave piel del rubio-pues yo queria casarme con engel, costara lo que costara…

-…-el cuerpo del rubio se estremecía, pero no gritaba a pesar de los profundos cortes que ian, marcaba en su cuerpo…mientras que la sangre caliente salia de su cuerpo

-me das pena…ya te rendiste a pesar que mi padre te violo una y otra vez, dejandote sucio…que va a decir engel, cuando sepas que te acostaste con alguien…a voluntad?-una sonrisa venenosa aparecio en sus labios

-no!!!!...yo no…-pero un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago le impidió decir algo mas

-lo mejor de todo, fue que investigue sobre ti…y encontre la tecnica perfecta…sabes, por eso tu cuerpo sangra tanto…pues bloquee tu habilidad de recuperacion…tu habilidad de resistir el frio…bloquee tus poderes de hielo…tan solo eres un simple niño, pues se que tu madre era humana y esa vez el dios de la montaña tomo forma humana, pues se habia enamorado de ella…pero esta fue asesinada….por eso tu padre te cuida, no es por que seas de hielo…eres un medio demonio…no eres invencible…-los golpes seguian, puñetazos, en el torso y en la espalda…para el momento en que ya se habia desquitado un poco…le habia roto 3 costillas al rubio, el cual lloraba desconsoladamente…

-eres…una bruja…una sucia…al menos engel…me ama y…yo tambien…conmigo es feliz…tu estas enferma…-susurraba el rubio con gran esfuerzo mientras escupia un poco de sangre…su vista ya estaba borrosa…en esos momentos el padre de engel, ya habia despertado y se acercaba al rubio y a hija

-que haces aquí Ian?-pregunto un poco contrariado el hombre ( ¬¬ el muy maldito…)

-vine por mi venganza…y a reclamarte, por usarme de señuelo

-era lo mejor ademas lo disfrute mucho…realmente este chico es muy excitante…quizas lo conserve por un tiempo-decia mientras pasaba su asquerosas manos por el cuerpo del desprotegido rubio, que se estremecia al sentir aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo

-eres asqueroso padre, deberias matarlo, madre no lo permitira..ni yo…

-quien te crees para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, eres una estupida…un insulto para la familia…

-por que, me dices eso!!!!...si engel, se metio con este!!!-grito encolerizada la chica, mientras miraba desafiante a su padre…

-por que estas enferma, no se como puedes pensar siquiera, en casarte con tu hermano menor…

-y tu?!!..con que caras me hablas, si violas a un chico y lo gozaste o acaso crees que no me di cuenta, que le corre semen y abundante sangre por las pierna??

-sabes que, tu no eres nada, por eso me lo quedare…para follarlo hasta que me canse…y casare a engel con alguna buena chiquilla y a ti…te mandare lejos para que no molestes

-tu….

En esos momento sintieron una gran explosion por lo cual se alejaron del rubio, que seguia sollozando aun mas fuerte…cuando el humo se disipo, padre e hija quedaron soprendidos…ahí se encontraban los gemelos hero y engel…

Engel al ver el estado en que se encontraba yukai, se sintio morir, se acerco a este, mientras lo soltaba y le ponia la chaqueta que traia puesta, le hablaba, sus rojos ojos estaban apagados…no tenian vida…estaba muy herido…pero se sintio morir, cuando vio la sangre y el semen deslizarse por las piernas…sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…se sentia impotente…si hubieran llegado antes, su angel no hubiera tenido que pasar por eso..lo abrazo mas fuerte a su cuerpo, mientras lloraba a viva voz

-engel, que sucede?-pregunto su gemelo asustado, pues el si conocia a yukai y de la relacion ellos

-lo…lo…lo violaron y torturaron…

-en…gel?-susurro el rubio con voz pastosa

-si soy yo, mi amor, siento tanto no haber llegado antes…todo es mi culpa…si mi mision no hubiera demorado tanto, esto no te hubiera pasado….

-no…te…preocupes…ademas…asi…podras ser…un ninja fuerte…pues me voy a morir…-decia mientras esbozaba una debil sonrisa

-que, pero tu no puedes morir y no digas eso, si contigo esta mi vida

-pues claro que puede, ahora es mortal y asi como va se va a desangrar y morira de hipotermia…-siseo feliz su hermana

-tu…maldita zorra, te matare…y a ti padre…te descuartizare!!!!-grito lleno de furia, mientras su chakra comenzaba fluir y sus ojos cambiaban a rojos su sangre hervia…su rubio se moria..y era culpa de ellos…ellos pagarian con la vida…-hero, cuida a yukai, por favor…

-pero…

-cuidalo, yo los matare a ambos… con mis propias manos…

-…-su gemelo sabia que no podria hacer nada, por lo cual se encargo del rubio, que al menos no rehuia su cercania, por ser igual a su hermano y por conocerlo-esta bien…

-bueno, a que esperan por atacarme?-pregunto con una sonrisa desquiciada, mientras se colocaba en posición

-yo peleare contigo hermanito, después matare a ese rubio y me quedare contigo…-activó la misma tecnica que su hermano, y se lanzaron al ataque, engel no tuvo ningun problema…para matarla, atravesandole el corazon con su puño a los pocos minutos

-que te parece hermanita?-pregunto mientras removia su mano en el pecho de su hermana, que escupia sangre a borbotones

-porque…si…use la misma tecnica…-mas sangre salia de su boca

-sencillo…yo la cree y se la enseñe a mi hermano, tu solo nos viste, no nos escuchaste…no usaste la tecnica a su maximo, mejor dicho ni al minimo

-maldicion…-susurro antes de caer inerte, en el suelo…

-creo que ya me deshice de una parte de tu podrido ser padre, tan solo faltas tu…

-yo no sere tan facil de matar como tu estupida hermana engel...siempre fue la mas debil…

-y tu un estupido…

Era una batalla digna de ver, pero hero, no se podia fijar en ello, pues debia mantener con vida a yukai, al parecer habia perdido mucha sangre, pues a cada instante estaba mas palido, si seguia asi…moriria…pero no podia interrumpir a su hermano…el tambien odiaba a su padre por haberlo casado, si el moria…se divorciaria costara lo que costara…pues no habia tocado una sola vez a su esposa…

Los golpes iban y venian, a pesar de la edad de su padre, su poder y fuerza no habian disminuido, los golpes eran certeros…quizas ya llevaban una hora batallando, se encontraba cansado…pero su padre estaba exhausto…iria por el todo, pues el tiempo de yukai era cada vez menor, por la mirada de miedo que le lanzaba su hermano….todo se resolveria en el ultimo ataque y asi fue, pero no resulto tan bien como esperaba…le habia atravesado el pecho a su padre, pero este al parecer habia usado una tecnica venenosa…el cuerpo de su padre callo cerca del de su hermana y los quemo…pero su cuerpo pesaba…con esfuerzo se dirigio donde su hermano…donde callo al piso…

-engel!!!-grito si hermano asustado

-creo que me muero…-le costaba respirar…y su fuerza se iba

-maldicion!!!!-lagrimas inundaron los azules ojos de su hermano

-no te preocupes

-pero te vas a morir…

-da lo mismo, si yukia muere yo muero con el…acercame a el por favor…

-…-el rostro de su hermano se encontraba llena de lagrimas, mientras lo ayudaba a tomar a yukai en sus brazos, el chico se encontraba frio, pero aun vivia, aunque débilmente…abrio sus rojos ojos….debilmente…le quedaba poco

-engel…sabes…me hubiera gustado…haber sido una chica…

-por que lo dices…-se encontraba apoyado en su hermano mientras abrazaba al rubio

-pues asi, nos hubieramos podido casar…

-no...seas tonto…-se sentia muy mareado…

-pero…fui feliz contigo estos 2 años…

-no deberia…haber terminado asi..

-besame

-que?

-besame

-…-engel, no necesito una tercera petición, auque un poco erratico por su vision borrosa, unio sus labios…frios...pero calidos a la vez…sus ojos ardian por las lagrimas que contenia, pero todo su mundo se derrumbo, cuando yukai se separo de sus labios…resbalándose…sostenia un cuerpo muerto…su angel habia muerto…

-maldicion!!!!!!!-grito con las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza el cuerpo del rubio…

-engel…

-cuando me muera tiranos a ese lago que esta ahí, por favor…y no te preocupes…di que nos ataco nuestra hermana…que habia matado a nuestro padre…y que yo resulte…herido de muerte…tu debes continuar con nuestra familia hero…debes traspasar la tecnica del sharingan, por favor…

-esta bien hermanito…-hero lloraba silenciosamente, pues habia perdido a lo que mas queria tras su madre, su hermano

-no llores, piensa que algun dia…nos volveremos a ver…pero por ahora mi vida llega hasta aquí…tu debes seguir…no permitas que nadie…mande tu corazon…hero…nadie…-y dio su ultimo suspiro, su cuerpo no habia dejado de sostener al de yukai, a pesar que la vida se habia ido de este…a pesar que su corazón había dejado de latir

-hare lo que me pediste hermano…

Los recuerdos se volvian borrosos, mientras hero, dejaba caer los cuerpos de yukai siendo abrazado por engel al lago…el lago que los resguardaría por la eternidad

-espero que se vuelvan a encontrar hermano y sean felices…

Fue lo ultimo que escucharon pues todo a su alrededor se volvio oscuro y silencioso

Fin de los recuerdos…

Sasuke abrio lentamente sus ojos, sentia pesados sus parpados…sentia como si hubiera dormido una eternidad…se fijo en el techo, era blanco…eso significaba una sola cosa, que estaba en el hospital, se levanto lo mas rapido posible, pues en la habitación no habia nadie…fue en ese momento que vio el atardecer…todas las imágenes que habia presenciado vinieron a su mente, una tras otra…su sangre ardía se sentia impotente…su furia crecia cada vez mas…su chakra comenzo a esparcirse por la habitación…no supo en que momento, pero sintio una voz resonar en su cabeza…una voz muy parecida a la de el, pero a la vez diferente…le pedia ayuda..le pedia que le concediera por un tiempo su cuerpo…le pedia que le ayudara a cuidar a yukai…fue en aquel momento que perdio la conciencia como sasuke…la habitación se lleno de llamas de fuego…mientras sus vestiduras cambiaban a unos pantalones negros medios ajustados y una camisa blanca y abrio sus ojos dentro de aquel infierno, y estos ya no eran rojos…si no azules, el alma que compartía sasuke no era mas que el de engel Uchiha el creador del sharingan y novio de yukai

-ahora yukai te protegere…ya nada te podrá lastimar…-susurro con su voz mas grave, antes de desaparecer de la habitación que dejo reducida a cenizas…

Continuará…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno le doy las gracias a Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei y a killux por dejarme rewie este es especial para ustedes y espero que les alla gustado...

sayo!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**El joven de las nieves**

**Capitulo **: Te llevo a la eternidad, por siempre junto a mi…

Abrió lentamente sus ojos negros como la noche, sentia como si hubiera dormido toda su vida…pero el techo blanco le indico que no habia dormido, si no, se encontraba en el hospital de la villa…fue ahí cuando los recuerdos de lo ocurrido volvieron a su mente…era tan horrible

-Daik…-susurro mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de su palidas mejillas

-esta bien si es lo que te preocupa…-un voz grave, pero levemente conocida, lo hizo asustarse y levantar los ojos, pero ahí no se encontraba su pequeño hermano…habia algo diferente en aquel chico-soy engel Uchiha si eso es lo que te intriga

-tu…

-si soy yo, le quite por algun tiempo el cuerpo a tu hermano…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Itachi contrariado, mientras miraba al chico que se encontraba a un lado de su cama

-pues debo solucionar un pequeño problema aquí, antes de poder descansar en paz…

-¿por que el parecido?-pregunto Itachi contrariado

-se dice que cuando uno nace…nace con su propia alma y con el alma de otra persona, pero que era de la misma familia o sangre, en mi caso sasuke, en naruto yukai y en el tuyo…-un deje de odio se asomo en los ojos azules de engel- la fusion del alma de hiro con el de ian…

-por eso…-susurro con un deje de tristeza

-no…en ti no se expreso Ian si es lo que te preocupa…fue solo el amor obsesivo de daik que te llevo a aquel crimen, pero no te preocupes Itachi, eso ya es cosa del pasado tu ya has sido perdonado, el tambien lo ha sido, pero el alma de Yukai debo rescatarlo o se perdera junto a la de Naruto…-susurro preocupado, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos negros de Itachi

-bueno…yo te puedo ayudar…este…puedo hacerte una pregunta…-el porte y la presencia que aquel chico desprendia no le daba la confianza que tenia con su hermano

-dime…

-¿por que el color de tus ojos tan distintos?

-es muy simple, el sharingan se consumio el color de nuestros ojos…

-¿como?-pregunto contrariado

-es facil…el sharigan nos consumio lentamente el color de los ojos, pues en un principio no sabia cuales eran sus consecencias y una de ellas fue esa, pero eso solo significa que entre Uchihas no se expresa, pero una persona externa al clan se junta con alguien de nosotros y tienen un hijo este tiene mayor posibilidad de nacer con ojos azules…

-…-

-puedes levantarte¿verdad?

-si..

-entonces acompañame a la habitación de daik…esta resguardado por Jounin…

-eso no me preocupa en lo mas minimo…

-esa actitus es muy Uchiha ¿lo sabias?

-si…- Itachi en un principio intento pararse,pero no nçpudo y casi va a parar al piso, cuando Ángel lo ayudo, pasandole un brazo bajo el brazo, asi ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Daik..

-hemos estado dormidos por varios dias…

-¿Qué?-

-no pongas esa cara…

-¿que desean?-pregunto uno de los hombres que custodiaban la puerta

-pasar ¿no es obvio?…-siseo engel

-pues para nosotros no es obvio

-pues para mi si…-solo solto a Itachi por unos segundo, pues cuando este sintio de nuevo el cuerpo de su hermano, los 2 jounin ya se encontraban en el piso inconcientes..-es el cuerpo de tu hermano, no lo olvides…

Asi luego de haber quitado los obstáculos, ambos entraron, la habitación se encontraba iluminada, la blancura existente creaba un ambiente irreal, sobre la cama se encontraba daik, durmiendo…sus cabellos resaltaban con aquellas sabanas blancas…se veia tan vulnerable, como aquel niño pequeño que alguna vez Itachi conocio y del cual se enamoro y del cual seguia enamorado…

-se nota que lo amas mucho…

-si…

-yo tenia la misma cara con daik…

-tambien lo se…

-ese naruto supo que hacer, para poder salvar a mi pequeño

-el es un buen chico que ha pasado por muchas cosas…

-Ya lo se, por eso quiero ayudarlo, quiero liberar el alma de mi angel, es lo unico que intentado hacer en cada reencarnación…mejor despertemoslo

-si…-el ojinegro ( Itachi), se solto de engel y se acerco al lado de Daik, llamandolo suavemente-Daik…

-…-

-daik-

-…-

-daik…-esta vez comenzo a moverlo

-…-

-MALDICION DAIK LEVANTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!-grito furioso mientras le pegaba con ambas manos al pecho del muchacho que por el golpe y el grito desperto sobresaltado

-teme…me falta el aire…-exclamo con un leve gesto de dolor

-baka, no te despertabas…-exclamo enfadado, con los brazos cruzados

-si, como no…-ironizo, mientras se sentaba en la cama-…¿cuanto llevo aquí?

-Un par de dias, quizas mas…-aquella voz..rapidamente dirigio sus blancos ojos al hermano de Itachi, pero ese ya no era sasuke si no

-Engel…

-aja…bueno la cosa es que ustedes dos me acompañen, pues necesito que me ayuden a liberar el alma de mi angel…

-que debemos hacer?-pregunto inmediatamente Daik

-tan solo deben ayudarme con su chakra, lo demas lo hago yo…pues lo que voy a hacer necesita grandes cantidades de poder y este cuerpo no me los puede dar…

-entonces, debe ser una tecnica realmente difícil…-susurro quedamente Itachi

-asi es…pero es una tecnica muy extraña que se perdio dando u nuevas que son mas faciles, pero que en estos casos no nos ayudaran en nada...tambien necesito llevarme a Yukai de aqui, pues no es el lugar mas idonio para lo que voy a hacer, pues no quiero destruir un hospital...-exclamo mientras miraba el horizonte...

-bueno, donde nos juntamos?-pregunto astutamente Daik

-eres muy astuto, en el lago, donde los atacaste, yo c llego en unos minutos mas...-respondio con una sonrisa de satisfaccion

-bien..

-pero...-antes de que Itachi pudiera preguntar algo, fue levantado por daik y ambos desaparecieron del la habitacion, dejando solo a Engel

-ahora narutro voy por ti...-tras eso desaparecio de la habitacion, a la cual entro la quinta que al ver la habitacion vacia tuvo un extraño presentimiento, por lo cual se dirigio a la habitacion del kitsune lo mas rapido posible

La habitacion se encontraba en completo silencio, la brisa del exterior entraba provocando aun mas pas de la que ya habia, la cual fue interrumpido por engel que aparecio en ella, la habitacion era muy tranquila y aquella imagen era aun mayor con el rubio acostado en la blanca cama, parecia un angel, su angel...una sonrisa amarga se formo en sus labios, se preguntaba porque su angel tenia que sufrir tanto, tenia tantas ganas de que todo eso acabara y que juntos pudieran ser felices ese era su mayor deseo desde que habia comenzado aqauel infierno de las reencarnaciones fallidas.

Delicadamente, cosa no muy comun en el tomo en sus brazos a su pequeño angel que se removio incomodo, pero al sentir su calor se acomodo en su pecho...su amor habia trascendido en tiempo y el espacio, era algo mucho mas grande..., cuando lo tuvo bien en sus brazos la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una agitada quinta

-sasuke, dejalo ahi...-susurro con enfado la mujer, pero se extgraño de ver ojos azules en un Uchiha

-se equivoca mi estimada señora, yo soy Engel Uchiha y el Yukai mi ser de hielo y si me permite, debo realizar algo para poder hacerlo feliz...-desaparecio dejando a la mujer enfadada, por lo cual llamo a todos los miembros ambus en busca de Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Daik.

En el lago

-eres un estupido...-exclamo enfadado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, varios metros de el pelilavanda

-no puedes ser tan infantil, tu Uchiha Itachi un hombre frio y calculador

-eso no es asunto tuyo, y ademas no te he dado autorizacion para que hablas o intentes hablar conmigo...-no habia terminado de hablar, cuando Daik ya se encontraba a pocos centimetros de sus labios

-asi, que debo pedirte permiso, mi querido chico...-susurro mientras deslizaba unas de sus manos por los muslos desnudos gracias a la bata del hospital

-...-un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del menor-saca tus manos de ahi, hentai...-

-hentai, pero si yo aprecio nuestra relacion tanto que necesito contacto fisico...-debatio mientras sonreia seductoramente aumentando el sonrojo del menor

-eso no es una actitud seria frente a nuestra relacion, lo unico que quieres es meterme..

-no es necesario que vulgaridades salgas de tus hermosos labios...-acerco sus labios a los sonrojados de Itachi, comenzo como un beso suave y calido que lentamente se fue tornando en uno caliente y apasionado que fuer cortado por la aparicion de Engel, junto a Yukai

-veo que aprovechan muy vien el tiempo mientras no estoy...-aumento del sonrojo por parte de Itachi y formo una sonrisa socarrona por parte de Daik-no tenemos mucho tiempo, pues la vieja aquella rubia con fuerza de mostruo llamo al ambu...

-ahoraq que estamos aqui y el ambu nos persigue¿que hacemos?, pues yo no quiero ser atrapado por esos ineptos sin haber ayudsado a naruto-kun-exclamo Itachi con el ceño fruncido, mientras alejaba las lividinosas manos de su novio de su cuerpo.

-lo preimero es hacer un traingulo, naruto-kin en la punta, yo mas atras de el y ustedes a cada lado, necesito que esten lo mas relajdo posible y piensen en lo que los hace mas felices, con eso me ayudaran-exclamo con una leve sonrisa, mientras depositaba cariñosamente el cuerpo de naruto en el piso. el chico parecia tan inocente, puro con esa semisonrisa en el rostro-si sienten que les falta chakra., no desesperen, tan solo sean fuertes y no dejen de pensar en cosas felices-de su rostro desaparecio la sonrisa, mientras se paraba a unos metros del cuerpo del rubio, relajandose lo mas posible mientras los otros dos se colocaban en sus posiciones designadas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los azules ojos de "engel" se volvieron rojos como la sangre, mientras realizaba diferentes sellos a gran velocidad. El ambiente lentamente comenzo a volverse denso, mientras que Itachi y Daik se mantenian sumidos en sus pensamientos, tan similares, reecordadno la vez que se dieron su primer beso, el dia que comenzaron su propia historia juntos.

Lentamente el cuerpo de naruto se fue rodeando de un chakra ropjizo, que no era precisamente de kyuubi. Los minutos pasaban y del cuerp de l Uchiha y daik se podia apreciar un chakra celeste del menor y uno blanquecino del mayor, que a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido se mantenia quiero en su posicion. Fue asi como los encontraron los miembros del escuadron especial, minutos despues, con los 2 Uchiha y Daik en el piso arrodillados con sus chakras en niveles peligrosos y ha naruto junto a lo que parecia una sombra del mismo.

-hokage-sama, los encontramos-se comunico el que al parecer iba a cargo, por un comunicador

-donde?

-cerca del lago, pero no se ven en buenas condiciones

-voy de inmediato

-e-estan bien?-pregunto con gran esfuerzop engel, el cual habia perdido su sharingan, mientras intentaba no caer completamente al piso.

-se...puede...decir...-suspiro cansinamente Itachi que se encontraba sentado en el piso, con una mano en el pecho

-he tenido...mejores momentos...-bufo con esfuerzo Daiki, que se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un arbol

Fue en esa posicion que los encontro la rubia, que a primeras se extraño de la sombra de naruto, pues se encontraba arrodillado a un lado del rubio, pero no se veia igual, pues se parecia mucho a ...

-Yukai??-pregunto extrañada la mujer atrayendo al atencion de todos

-eres muy observadora obaa-chan...-sonrio el chico mientras levantaba su rostro, mostrando sus 2 ojos rojos color sangre

-realmente eres tu...

-pues si soy yo y todo se lo debo a ellos tres que realizaron la tecnica que me libraria y principalmente a engel por realizarla-con esas palabras ya se encontraba arrodillado frente al debil engel, que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, pero felices

-mi angel de hielo...-susurro mientras una lagrima solitaria se deslizaba por sus mejillas

-no llores engel, yo ya lo he hecho por muchos siglos, para que tu ahora comiences a llorar-sonrio mientras sus hermoso ojos derramaban lagrimas de felicidad

-soñe tantos siglos el poder liberarte...era una tecnica que exigia mas de loq mis contenedores podian resistir, pero gracias a Itachi y Daik, logre reucnir el suficiente chakra...-sus manos se deslizaban por las acaneladas mejillas del rubio-si hubiera sido por mi, hubiera dado toda mi vida, pero aquellas vidas, no me pertenecian no podia consumirlas...lo siento tanto...

-tu no lo debes sentir...-le susurraba mientras limpiaba las lagrmas del rostro de sasuke ( que es engel)-quizas no fue momento, quizas con todos esto, tam,bien ayudamos a nuestros sucesores, no lo ves, ellos estan tan enamorados como nosotros, pero aun no se han dado cuenta, con todo esto hemos logrado que sasuke habra los ojos, pue snaruto sabe lo que siente su corazon, pero sabia qeu sasuke, solo lo cuidaba por obligacion, pero ya bes , esta sera la generacion que sera feliz, al igual que lo seremos nosotros por siempre...

-tienes toda la razon

-no vas a tomar represalias??-pregunto la rubia con desconfianza

-al estar maldito, mi corazon estaba lleno de odio y rabia, pues por cualpa de un hombre del pais del fuego, quizas ese resentimiento crecio en mi, pero ahora que estoy libre, lo unico que quiero es estar con engel, no quiero que otros sufran, pues yo ya he sufrido y no quero que otros pasen por lo mismo...-finalizo sellando los labios de engel, eso provoco una luz que los cego por unos segundos, cuando abrieron los ojos, Yukai ya no estaba y sasuke, Itachi y Daik se encontraban inconcientes en el piso...

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**El joven de las nieves**

Capitulo XIV: Juntos de ahora en adelante

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía sumamente cansado, pero su cuerpo en esos momentos le pedía despertar, pero le costo algunos minutos por la luz existente, con parsimonia se sentó en su cama, ubicando recién el lugar donde se encontraba

-hospital...-siseo con desagrado

-a veces me pregunto si todos los Uchiha tienen tan grato despertar...-escucho una voz cerca de su cama desviando su mirada a la cama continua donde se encontraba Daik con esa sonrisa socarrona, que tanto odiaba

-Daik...-siseo fastidiado sasuke, antes de recordar a su pequeño rubio-Naruto...

-no te preocupes el esta bien, creo que esta en la habitación continua junto a Itachi, tu comprenderás que no me dejaron a Itachi a mi lado..jeje pues supuestamente soy un peligro para tu indefenso hermano-comenzó a reírse como demente, mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-oye, no fantasees con mi hermano, pervertido!!!-exclamo indignado y sonrojado sasuke

-hay que lindo, el hermano menor protege al pobre hermano mayor de su pervertido novio...no deberías mejor preocuparte de tu rubio, que no sabe lo que tu sientes por el?-pregunto serio daik desconcertando al pelinegro

-este...-exclamo sorprendido por la seriedad del otro

-mira, tu sabes que no soy muy bueno con estas cosas de los sentimientos, pero por lo que pude saber ayer, el te quiere, pero esta inseguro de ti, pues piensa que solo lo cuidas por compromiso y eso lo lastima, por eso debes decirle lo que tu realmente sientes por el, debes sincerarte con el, si no ambos serán infelices...

-como lo sabes?-pregunto desconfiado

-lo supe de una fuente directa...y si no fuera verdad igual deberías arriesgarte si es que ese pequeño rubio te gusta?...el ha sufrido mucho por lo que se...además no creo que tu quieras que se quede con otro o si?-pregunto con esa sonrisa socarrona

-te detesto...-siseo fríamente

-no me puedes detestar, somos familia, recuérdalo...

-para mi desgracia...cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?-pregunto mientras miraba intrigado el exterior

-por lo que pude investigar antes que esa vieja rubia me golpeara y me amarrara a la cama, me dijo que llevábamos 3 días sin despertar y que por ello debíamos descansar tu compraderas..-rió nerviosamente mientras sasuke lograba ver las cuerdas que mantenían a Daik amarrado

-esa mujer es de temer...

-si, ni que lo digas...-exclamo mientras cascadas de lagrimas cain por sus mejillas-Itachi!!!!-grito como niño pequeño

-realmente eras un peligro para Konoha?-pregunto contrariado por aquel comportamiento

-sin Itachi no soy nada!!!

-mejor voy a ver que sucede afuera...-exclamo derrotado mientras salía

-si puedes dile a Itachi que lo extraño...-escucho decir al otro con vos seductora, definitivamente era un caso sin remedio

Con cuidado salio de la habitación para no ser visto y que llamaran a la rubia, rápidamente se dirigió a la reopción sin antes convertirse en Iruka

-vengo a ver a Naruto Uzumaki...

-pero si usted recién había pasado por aquí Iruka-sensei...-exclamo extrañada la recepcionista

-este...lo que pasa es que se me olvido el numero de la habitación y por eso volví jejejej

-bueno eso a cualquiera le pasa...es en la habitación 18

-gracias...era la que estaba al lado..Maldito Daik que no me dijo...-susurro fastidiado mientras deshacía el jutsu y se encaminaba rápido a la habitación no estaba dentro de sus planes que la vieja borracha lo agarrara

-maldita vieja..-susurro cuando ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación

-sasuke que vocabulario si hubiera sabido que en esto te convertías no me voy...

-Itachi!!-exclamo exaltado mientras respiraba agitado por el susto

-tan mal me veo para que te asustes?-pregunto extrañado, mientras sacaba un espejo del cajón que estaba a un lado de su cama

-a la otra no me asustes...

-como eres-exclamo con un puchero

-eres igual de raro que Daik hacen la pareja perfecta..Hablando de ese me dijo que te extrañaba...

-en serio?

-si me lo dijo con una voz que me dio un poco de cosa...

-que lindo...voy a ir a verlo...-exclamo radiante, mientras se levantaba

-bueno ten cuidado...esta un poco rarito...

-claro y no seas muy brusco con el...-exclamo serio antes de cerrar la puerta

-eh...-un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, pero rápidamente desapareció mientras se acercaba a la cama del rubio donde este dormía placidamente, con una expresión serena que tranquilizaba su corazón, viéndolo ahí tan frágil, pensaba que seria de el, sin el rubio y siendo sinceros nada, pues con el tiempo muchas cosas habían pasado-quien diría que yo Sasuke Uchiha el chico mas frió de esta villa caería bajo los encantos de un niño como tu, tan inocente y bueno, me pregunto por que no te conocí antes, quizás no era nuestro momento…desde que te conocí comencé a sentir algo diferente en mi corazón, pues cada vez sentía que debía estar a tu lado protegiéndote…no se porque, pero de una misión pase a bueno sentir algo mas allá por ti, algo…bueno…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un furioso carmín, desviando la mirada a las afueras de la habitación a Konoha su aldea, su hogar

-y que es ese algo?-pregunto una suave voz a su lado

-Naruto…-efectivamente Naruto estaba despierto mirándolo con sus azules ojos anhelantes

-Sasuke he escuchado cada una de tus palabras y siento lo mismo que tu, se que por tu forma de ser eres un poco frío y no sabes expresarte muy bien con tus sentimientos, pero…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero carmín mientras se sentaba en la cama

-tienes razón y pues a mi me gustaría que me ayudaras a no ser tan frío y cortante…-susurro Sasuke avergonzado " quien diría que me avergonzaría alguna vez en mi vida"-Naruto se que nuestra relación no ha sido de las mejores, pero te gustaría ser mi…novio?-pregunto totalmente rojo, cosa no propia en el

-claro sasuke…-susurro Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que hizo sonreír a Sasuke…-este Sasuke…-llamo el rubio al Uchiha que se extraño a ver a Naruto jugar nerviosamente con sus manos

-dime…

-tu me podrías…dar un ….-su cara se puso totalmente roja-un beso…

-…-la cara de sasuke se torno del mismo color de naruto, pero no iba a negárselo, pues el también quería besar aquellos delgados labios sonrojados…" a veces me pregunto si ser discípulo de kakis no me habrá afectado en algo"

Sasuke primero se sentó en la cama de Naruto quedando a pocos centímetros, acerco su rostro al del rubio topando ambas frentes para que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos, negro contra azules, dos seres tan distintos, pero que se complementaban perfectamente. Las blancas manos de sasuke acariciaron las morenas mejillas de Naruto, eran tan suaves, como siempre pensó inconcientemente, delineó aquellos labios que se estremecieron ante aquel acercamiento, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, Sasuke sentía su corazón bombear fuertemente, mientras acercaba sus labios a los del rubio, mientras que Naruto cerraba los ojos con las mejillas alborotadas, se sentía sumamente feliz, pues sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, se sentía como en las nubes y mas cuando sintió los labios de sasuke sobre los suyos, era una sensación calida y tranquilizante.

-pero que linda pareja hacen…-se escucho una voz provenir desde la puerta, ambos se separaron totalmente sonrojados, en la puerta se encontraba Dais junto a Itachi e Iruka levemente sonrojado y feliz, siento abrazado por la cintura por el ninja copia de la villa, que tenia su único ojo visible feliz

-kuso…-susurro totalmente abochornado sasuke, mientras apretaba con furia sus puños

-…-Naruto no podía decir nada, pues tenia ambas manos en sus rostro ocultando su rostro abochornado

-MALDICION NO MOLESTES!!!!-se escucho el grito de sasuke que tenia el Sharingan activado mientras perseguía a Dais, Itachi y a Kakashi que llevaba en brazos a un apenado Iruka, dejándolo solo al rubio de Naruto.

-sasuke…yo cuando llegue a esta villa jamás pensé encontrar aquí la felicidad que tanto buscaba, tampoco encontrar a mi madre y descubrir mi verdadero pasado…pero desde que te vi la primera vez, siempre supe que eras une persona especial, desde ese momento quise ser tu amigo, pero no pensé que esos sentimientos se arraigarían tan profundamente en mi corazón, hasta el punto de llegar amarte….el algo que nunca pensé sentir, pero es lo mas bonito que alguien puede sentir…aquí he encontrado personas que realmente me quieren por lo que soy y por como soy…me hubiera gustado que mi madre hubiera vivido lo mismo al igual que mi padre, pero creo que ahora me toca a mi vivir la felicidad que ustedes no pudieron vivir pues al fin y al cabo ustedes se lo merecen…-susurro Naruto mientras aparecía su sonrisa zorruna en sus labios

-de que te ríes naruto?-pregunto extrañado Sasuke

-de nada sasuke, solo que estoy muy feliz, pues encontré mi lugar…

-tu lugar?

-si mi familia, junto a ti, a Daik, Itachi; iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei…son la familia que siempre quise tener

-que extraño, pero bueno, mientras perseguía esos entrometidos Kakashi-sensei nos invito a su boda con Iruka-sensei, los hubieras visto el pobre esta extremadamente rojo, creo que no se lo esperaba…luego Dais como estaba corriendo detrás de Itachi le agarra el trasero…me apiado de el, mi hermano le dio un golpe…creo que fue a parar al otro lado de la villa, los médicos fueron a buscarlo…-comentaba sasuke mientras se rascaba nervioso la mejilla

-en serio?-pregunto risueño el rubio

-si además mientras volaba, le gritaba a Itachi si quería casarse con el y el pobre se puso extremadamente rojo también, parecía quinceañera enamorada, pero bueno, tenemos matrimonios a los cuales ir…y quizás en el futuro iremos al propio…no lo crees naruto?-pregunto sasuke mientras abrazaba al rubio

-claro Sasuke, si después de todo es nuestro momento de ser felices…puedo esperar unos cuantos meses…

-MESES?...UCHIHA QUE QUIZO DECIR!!!...-fue el grito que se escuchó de la quinta que fue acallado por Shizune, pues al final, ellos merecían ser felices…

-te lo dije Engel, todos los Uchiha son unos pervertidos...

-pero Yukai no es mi culpa..es tu cuerpo tan lindo y todo...

-hay si como no, me pregunto por que todas las personas relacionadas con los Uchiha al final sacan ese lado pervertido...-susurro derrotado

-quien sabe no, pero por que no mejor nos hacemos felices uno al otro

-tu siempre tan pervertido..que no toques ahí!!!-grito ruborizado

-pero si a ti te encanta, mi joven de las nieves...-susurro con voz ronca

fin

xD...bueno después de un largo tiempo l final...espero que les guste...es corto, pero preciso..si quieren enviarme sellos explosivos, venenos o tipos con cara de serpiente, solo pinchen go y acepto...

nus vemos!!!!

en otra historia xD


End file.
